Linda Sofía
by VeronicaGranger
Summary: Dos años despues de la guerra la vida de Hermione dista mucho de ser tranquila y pacífica ¡Ha reaparecido Viktor Krum y nuevos retos y peligros que superar no la dejan respirar! ¿Lo logrará?
1. HG no está enferma

Es invierno. Por el aire se huele el dulce olor a fiesta y dicha. Los enamorados están felices, todo está tranquilo. La tranquila colina se ve más hermosa de lo habitual e incluso parece haber más estrellas en el firmamento esa noche; es año nuevo en la madriguera.

Todos cantan, comen y beben.

Platican, ríen, juegan.

Cuentan chistes. Se abrazan, se besan.

La están pasando bomba.

Un chivatoscopio giraba como loco en la mesa. Siempre lo hacía cuando Ron estaba cerca.

"Estúpido aparato. Piensa que soy el demonio o algo así."

"De seguro está averiado"—dijo Hermione. —"tal vez se quedó sensible desde que nos rodeaban mortífagos todo el tiempo. Como Draco Malfoy. Estuvo muy cerca de ese ejemplar durante mucho tiempo."

Ron se puso nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Por favor no hables de esas cosas."

"Lo siento. A veces olvido cuanto te irrita eso. Perdóname."

"Está bien. No lo menciones. Pero sé que tienes razón. Esa cosa se debió de haber quedado loca."

Harry y Hermione están pasando ese día festivo junto a su familia de magos favorita: Los Weasley.

Después de la cena, se hizo un brindis.

El señor Weasley levantó la copa y comenzó.

"Quiero brindar, por el placer de tener a toda la familia aquí reunida en estos días festivos. Y me refiero a familia a todos los presentes. Pues de nadie es secreto que en un tiempo próximo Harry y Hermione se unirán oficialmente a la familia Weasley."

"¡Salud por eso!"—dijo George dándole un gran llegue a su copa. El resto lo imitó.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y preguntó la hora.

"Son las once en punto." —dijo Hermione.

"Tengo que ir a… hacer algo. Ya vuelvo."

"¿A dónde vas?

Eso no importa, no tardare."

Y se fue.

Nadie se alarmo. Nadie supo a donde fue

Tal vez habría ido al baño.

Siguieron charlando estruendosamente. Molly sacaba a relucir las travesuras de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Todos gritaban y se ponían colorados. Y Hermione y Harry soltaban estruendosas carcajadas al descubrir las locuras y secretos de su familia adorada.

Hasta que hubo un momento de tensión en el que recordó a Fred. Las risas acabaron.

Durante ese periodo de tensión se preguntaron dónde estaba ron.

Pero supusieron que estaba en la cocina, comiendo como siempre.

Pero no.

Registraron toda la casa y no estaba. Se había ido.

Estaban a punto de ser las doce. Y Ron no volvía. Hermione esperaba que ella y Ron se dieran ese típico beso de las doce campanadas de año nuevo. Era algo cursi, pero nunca lo había intentado, y lo quería hacer. Tal como en las películas muggles de romance que veía con su madre cuando era niña. Claro que jamás se atrevería siquiera a mencionárselo a alguien. Ese no era su estilo. Se podrían reír de ella. Pero en realidad le daba mucha ilusión hacerlo.

Estaba tardando demasiado y ya se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

"Tranquila, ya vendrá"—le decía Ginny al oído repetidas veces. Pero ya era tarde, y ni siquiera ella se tragaba sus propias palabras de aliento.

Hermione tenía una sensación incómoda en el estómago y corazón que no la dejaba respirar. Una angustia incomodísima que no había sentido desde años atrás.

Dos años, para ser exactos. Desde que la guerra contra lord Voldemort había terminado. Ella, Harry y Molly eran los más paranoicos desde el final de la cruel batalla, pero esta vez el resto de la gente reunida en la madriguera coincidió con ellos y al replicar las doce de la noche en vez de besarse típicamente y abrazarse se dirigieron todos en busca de Ron.

Hermione y Ginny fueron juntas a buscar.

Buscaron en bares.

Casas.

Casas de amigos.

Casas de enemigos.

Casas de conocidos.

Casas de desconocidos.

Casas inhabitadas.

Hogsmeade.

Casas de familiares.

Cada rincón a los que se les ocurrió ir, pero nada.

Incluso, Hermione estuvo tentada a ir a la mansión Malfoy a preguntar. Pero era una idea demasiado loca… más bien estúpida.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba muerta pero sabía que a la familia no le haría mucha gracia tenerla ahí. Se contuvo.

El pavor la inundaba. Su novio tenía que aparecer por alguna parte.

Llevaban horas caminando. Iban agotadas y casi sin aire. Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche y apenas recordaban cómo regresar y dónde estaban.

"Pasamos navidad con mis padres y mis tíos Alma y Max"—relataba Hermione para aligerar la tensión—"y con mis primos. Bueno en realidad no son mi familia de sangre, pero como si lo fueran. Todos se llevaron muy bien con Ron, excepto mi papá y mi tío como siempre. Dicen que hay algo en el que no les gusta. Que les resulta sospechoso. Antes solía preguntarme cual sería esa razón pero después me di cuenta que lo comenzaron a decir cuando recién comencé a salir con él y lo llevé a la casa. Tú sabes. Cuando les devolví la memoria. Pero antes no hablaban mal de él así que me tranquilicé pensando que solamente están celosos."

Ginny suelta una risita.

"Sí, así pasa."

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con Harry?"

"Muy bien. Solo me preocupa que últimamente me está hablando de matrimonio. Y claro que quiero hacerlo, pero no me siento lista aún. No sé como decírselo sin romper su corazón."

"Mm sí. Situación difícil…"

De pronto. Hermione recuerda su propia situación difícil, que es muy parecida a la de su cuñada.

Se volvió en su memoria 4 meses atrás. No hacía tanto frio como aquella noche. Pero sentía la necesidad del calor del cuerpo humano y Ron y ella estaban acurrucados viendo la tele en su casa cuando sus padres no estaban y de pronto todo se tornó un tanto indecente. Ella fue la primera en apartarse.

"Lo siento Ron. No puedo."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no lo deseas tanto como yo?"

"No es eso. Es que, ya ves que yo estoy más bien chapada a la antigua."

"Sabes que te amo ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?"

"Lo siento, no es mi estilo."

"Ya sé cuál es el problema… Casémonos. Casémonos mañana y hagamos el amor hasta quedar desgarrados."

"No digas eso."

"Solo expreso mis mayores deseos. Lo mejor que me podría pasar es hacerte mi esposa."

"Y lo mejor que me podría pasar sería casarme contigo. Pero eso tampoco me parece bien."

"¿Entonces qué? ¿seremos novios eternamente?"

"No. Es solo que, no me siento lista."

Ron asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Pero mientras lo hacía. Ella pudo ver claramente un par de lágrimas saliendo de esos ojos azules.

"Hermione, se está haciendo muy tarde"—dijo Ginny, despertándola de su recuerdo— "De seguro para estas horas alguien ya lo encontró. Volvamos a casa."

Aparecieron en la colina, cerca de la casa de los Weasley's. y de pronto escucharon voces detrás de unos matorrales.

Era Ron. Y una chica rubia a la que Hermione no conocía. Se estaban besando.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto esfuerzo. Después de tanto amor y cuidados, pleitos y paciencia, y hasta de proposición matrimonial y al señorito se le hacía fácil besarse con otra cerca de su casa mientras ella y su familia se preocupaban y llevaban horas buscándolo.

Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él.

Sus padres.

Sus grandes ambiciones.

Y dedicarse a ser simplemente la señora Weasley cuidando de sus hijos.

Le había dado todo cuanto tenia para ofrecer.

Su tiempo.

Su espacio.

Le había presentado su familia. No tenia ningún secreto guardado para él.

Le había abierto su corazón de par en par.

Se sentía tan asqueada que ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabras de reproche. Se fue lo más serenamente que pudo hacia la madriguera, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Llorando lentamente.

Maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

Ginny si que se quedó gritándole a su hermano cosas impropias para una dama. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar atrás. Llegó hacia la madriguera, cogió sus cosas y se encontró a Molly.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Ya te vas? ¿No lo has encontrado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Sí. Lo encontré. Ginny le explicará… yo, no puedo. Gracias por su hospitalidad, me voy."

"Pero querida ya son las cuatro de la madrugada. No tienes por qué irte. Metete a la cama y duerme un poco."

"Lo siento. Debo irme ya. De nuevo gracias por todo. La quiero mucho. Cuídese señora Weasley."

Claro que Molly abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella rápidamente tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda.

Se desapareció hábilmente. Pero estaba lloviendo estruendosamente y tuvo que ir caminando hasta a su casa.

En el camino, y mientras iba analizando esa horrible escena, se comenzó a sentir fatal. Más enferma de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza en las piernas y de pronto cayó en un charco, dando puñetazos en él y berreando como niña, como las rabietas que jamás había hecho de pequeña.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado ahí tendida, gimiendo con una intensidad que de pronto se preguntó por qué nadie la había escuchado todavía. Pero aún así no quería levantarse. Y desde luego no quería que nadie la oyera. Aunque después de unos minutos ya nada le importaba.

De pronto sintió un dolor agudo horrible. Era como si un camión le pasara por encima treinta veces, se acostara en una cama llena de picos y se le metiera en un horno con una temperatura de 500 grados. El dolor se expandía por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el corazón, que sentía que se le salía del pecho explotando. Era tanto su dolor que quería morir ahí mismo, y después de tanto sufrimiento se desmayó.

Al abrir un poco los ojos, vio una silueta que le tendía la mano. Intentó tomarla pero no pudo, la persona, aparentemente un hombre, la levantó en sus brazos y caminó con ella un buen rato.

Los señores Granger estaban preocupadísimos. Su hija les había prometido llegar máximo a la mañana siguiente y ya habían pasado dos días y ni rastro de ella.

Estaban furiosos con los Weasley por haberla dejado Salir sola y más aun con Ron por haberse atrevido a tal estupidez.

"¡Siempre supe que ese muchacho era una basura!"—gritó el señor Granger dando un puñetazo a la mesa."Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo hablar a la policía para que vayan a buscarla, pues seguramente se habrá transportado por medio de algún método mágico y vaya a saber Dios en dónde está ahora".

El señor Granger había cambiado mucho en los últimos años: en sus mejores tiempos, había sido un joven sereno, bromista y paciente, pero ahora todo le alteraba. Bajo sus profundos ojos había unas serias marcas de edad, y lo mismo pasaba con unas arrugas alrededor de la boca. Su esposa, en cambio, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, aún se veía muy joven, y usaba llevar su largo cabello castaño hecho en un moño delicado, cabello que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanco cutis. Casi pálido.

Ambos paseaban nerviosos, esperando una noticia prometida por Harry cuando les llamó por teléfono.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?"—preguntaba ansiosa la señora Granger.

"No lo sabemos. Salió anoche muy alterada y no dijo a dónde iba. Hemos pasado toda la noche buscándola, pero ha sido inútil."—anunció Harry. Claramente nervioso.

"Por favor encuéntrenla, y en cuanto lo hagan. Tráiganla directamente aquí."

"Por supuesto señora Granger, yo le aseguro que la encontraremos"

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y sus padres estaban desesperándose cada vez más. Sin trabajar, todo el día pegados al grande sillón de cuero de la sala de estar, junto al teléfono esperando algo.

El espacio era bastante amplio. Las paredes pintadas de un azul claro y muebles cafés. El piso, al igual que el techo era blanco. Y tal como en la sala de estar, todos los colores de la casa combinaban armoniosamente.

La decoración había permanecido igual desde los 24 años que los Señores Granger llevaban de casados. La señora Melinda había planificado personalmente cada detalle del hogar.

Querían tener cuatro hijos. Por lo que habían comprado una casa grande: con una cocina y un comedor amplios, dos baños cada uno en una planta, cinco habitaciones y un extenso y bien cuidado jardín, lleno de flores y casi todo tipo de plantas.

La casa parecía el lugar perfecto para criar varios niños, pues además de ser muy bonita estaba situada en un área privada reconocida por ser excepcionalmente tranquila y pacífica. La gran Victoria Valley era la ambición de muchas madres de familia. Pero ellos a pesar de tener la tan preciada casa, habían tenido muchos problemas para concebir tan sólo a su única hija. Que apareció en la foto cinco años después de haberse casado y no pudieron tener ya más hijos a pesar del anhelo de los tres porque así fuese.

La habitación de Hermione era inmensa. Sus padres habían hecho tirar varias paredes para ampliarla y que se quedara con el espacio de sus hermanos no nacidos. Así pues todo el lugar estaba lleno de libros de cualquier tipo; alquimia, animales mágicos, runas antiguas, manuales escolares e incluso un par de novelas románticas muggles y aún así había suficiente espacio para su TV enorme, su cama matrimonial con dosel y preciosos dibujos de hadas y brujas que se movían estampados en la pared y una gran y siempre caliente alfombra rosa bajo el piso.

Justo después de la novena llamada a Harry, que tampoco era alentadora, alguien tocó la puerta.

"¡Al carajo con las niñas exploradoras!"—vociferó Aaron Granger-"Vienen aquí a molestar justo en el momento menos apropiado".

Estaba ya muy avanzada la noche. No era posible que niñas exploradoras de entre 9 a 12 años estuvieran vendiendo por las calles a aquellas horas.

De inmediato. Reconociendo su error, Aarón se levantó de un brinco de su asiento, seguido por su esposa. Recorrieron la sala de estar con temor. Y abrieron la puerta de un tirón.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un muchacho enorme y musculoso, con una gran barba negra al igual que su cabello y cargando a su hija en brazos.

El sujeto no dijo nada. Dejo a Hermione en el sofá en el que la habían estado esperando. Con ternura y sumo cuidado. Y sus padres estaban tan relajados de verla que ni siquiera le preguntaron quien era.

El misterioso se despidió de ella con un tímido beso en la frente y de pronto se esfumó.

De inmediato llamaron a Harry para decirle que ya no era necesario que siguieran buscándola. Que un extraño misterioso había llegado con ella en brazos hacía unos minutos….

A Aaron y a Melinda se les bajó el alivio que habían sentido al tratar de despertar a su hija y ver que ésta no reaccionaba.

Sus padres mandaron a buscarle varios doctores pero ninguno de ellos se explicó jamás el por qué de su salud tan agraviada y los medicamentos no parecían surtirle ningún efecto. Estaba muriendo de amor.

"su hija no presenta signos de ninguna enfermedad. Tiene fiebre pero no sabemos por qué. Todo lo demás está bien"

"Hermione Granger no está enferma. Está deprimida. Pero es peligroso"

"su hija tiene uno de los padecimientos más extraños que he visto yo en mi carrera como médico. Y tengo más años de profesional, que los que me gustaría admitir."

"Tal vez una terapia sea un buen remedio. Pero hay que esperar a que este consciente"

"no puedo hacer nada. Pues no reconozco que es lo que padece su hija"

Pobre niña. Ha sido traicionada.

"Aaron, nuestra hija se nos muere" decía la madre de Hermione a su marido.

Brujita linda. Brujita de mi amor. Que duro ha sido él contigo. Que criatura más estúpida. Más insensible.

Pero algún día vendrá un verdadero hombre que te ame y te lo entregue todo sin condiciones.

Y solamente cuando ese día llegue estaremos dispuestos a dejarte ir, libre y ya sin tristezas. Para que seas feliz junto a él, tal como nosotros hemos sido felices juntos y más al tenerte a ti. Fruto de un amor tan bello.

Ya verás que el chico pelirrojo se arrepentirá, y llorará sobre lo que pudo ser y ya jamás será suyo.

Te amamos tanto, que no lo dejaremos acercarse de nuevo. No queremos que te toque ni te lastime una vez más. Una vez es suficiente.

Estás hecha para grandes cosas hija mía. Ya lo has hecho y seguirás haciendo cosas magníficas, eres nuestro orgullo.

No permitas que esto te gane. Eres más fuerte.

No te rindas jamás a las crueldades del amor. Vendrán cosas mejores.

Ya no te encierres en tu cuarto y despierta, mi niña linda. Verás que la luna sale para ti y que el mundo y el amor a pesar de cruel, también es hermoso.

Hermione estuvo una semana y media en cama. Con su madre a su lado diciéndole palabras de aliento y haciendo hasta la imposible por despertarla. No se separo su madre de ella ni un solo instante. Y su padre después de llegar del trabajo le intercambiaba turnos y se quedaba con ella platicando sin respuesta hasta muy entrada la noche.

Hasta que por fin dejo de agonizar.

Después de eso se recuperó súbitamente. Ya estaba casi igual que antes salvo que había quedado mucho más frágil y era notable; estaba muy delgada, pálida y ojerosa. Tiempo después Hermione notaba que se fatigaba con facilidad. Si hacia un movimiento rápido, o si se alteraba por cualquier cosa, sentía un súbito dolor en el corazón.

Su padre, preocupado pidió hablar con ella. Pues su hija estaba tan triste que apenas hablaba.

"Gracias a Dios que te pusiste bien mi niña. Nos sacaste un susto de los buenos. Pensamos que te perderíamos. No tienes idea del pánico que sentimos."

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba tan débil, que no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decirle a su padre. Ese señor tan bueno y amoroso que siempre la consentía y aconsejaba tanto. Se tocó el pecho. Le ardía.

Miró de fijo el bello rostro de uno de los dos seres a quienes les debía la vida. Esos ojos bellos que siempre decían la verdad, aunque no quisieran, se mostraban abatidos, fatigados y muy preocupados.

"Nos vamos a mudar muy lejos de aquí. Creo que te vendrá bien un aire nuevo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ya nada importaba.

"Tenemos familiares a donde vamos. Conocerás tíos y primos. Sangre de verdad. ¿no te emociona eso?"

"Claro papá." —de hecho lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y eso pareció reconfortarla.

Sonrió de medio lado. Su padre pareció relajarse un poco. Sonrió también.

"Estaremos ahí un tiempo. Hasta que te sientas mejor. A menos que decidas quedarte. Pero el tiempo suficiente para que puedas olvidar y rehacer tu vida. Ya compre una casa junto a la de tus tíos. Veras que te gustará. Mañana acompañaras a tu madre a ir de compras. Se conseguirán un nuevo guardarropa."

"¿para qué?"

"Para el lugar donde vamos necesitaran mas abrigo."

"¿Dónde es papa?"

"No te puedo decir. Tu solo acompaña mañana a tu madre. Yo no tengo paciencia para esas cosas."

"Ni yo."

"Lo sé. Pero tiempo con ella te hará bien. Hace muchos años que no estás con nosotros un buen rato."

Y tenía razón. Desde que empezó a acudir a Hogwarts que no pasaba un buen tiempo familiar, como debía de ser. Siempre estaba con los Weasley y con Harry, y había dejado un poco descuidada su propia familia. Tanto que había olvidado los gustos y preferencias de sus padres, así como ellos desconocían detalles en ella.

E incluso después de la guerra, había vuelto a estudiar por su último año perdido. Ayudando un poco a reconstruir el colegio de nuevo de las cenizas, y al contrario de Harry y de Ron, ella terminó completamente sus estudios mágicos.

Se puso dispuesta. Su padre tenía razón. Debería de quedarse sin quejarse y haciendo lo que le pidieran. Les debía mucho tiempo perdido.

Le ayudo a su madre a poner la mesa, y durante la cena incluso intento entablar una conversación con sus padres. Para aligerarles un poco la carga de su preocupación.

Llegaron visitas. La tia alma y el tio max con sus hijos.

Le juegan bromas a Hermione. Tratan de ponerla contenta.

Le dan muchos besitos, abrazos y le jalan el cabello.

Parece funcionar, ahora está sonriendo.

Durante un instante todo parece normal. Y luego.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Su padre le dice que se largue pero el de todos modos entra.

Trae un ramo de flores. Y un collar precioso que parece valer una fortuna.

Hermione no lo mira a la cara. Solo los regalos.

Le trata de decir algo. Que le va a explicar todo. Que fue un malentendido. Que la ama. Quiere casarse con ella. Una vida compartida. La eternidad. La luna y las estrellas.

Ella no sabe que pensar. Le duele horriblemente el pecho y de pronto se sintió muy cansada. Se pone a pensar;

¿Es cinismo. Valentía. Verdad o qué?

Mira un segundo y después se aparta. Le dice que se largue, en un tono muy quedo. Le da la espalda

Le advierte en voz baja en usar la varita si no se va inmediatamente. Y entre empujones Max y Aaron sacan al susodicho de la casa.

Hermione está triste de nuevo.

Su padre está furioso una vez más.

"¡Melinda!"—le grita a su esposa—"tráeme esa lechuza que acabamos de comprar."

"¿Una lechuza?"—inquirió sonriendo Max, pues desconocía todo el asunto.

"No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo. Ya vuelvo."

"Ok, eso fue raro"—dijo el tío. Pero no le tomo importancia. Se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo. Sus niños pequeños estaban haciendo un escándalo del demonio, pero no los reprendió. Estaba ocupado viendo televisión y solo les pidió calmadamente que jugaran afuera. Eran ocho y diez años menores que Hermione.

¿Una lechuza? Pensó ella. ¿Para qué habría mi padre de querer mandar una carta?

Pero de pronto comprendió. Para mandar un ultimátum claro estaba.

Sabía que podía ser grosero en esa carta…

"Así que, señorita"—interrumpió su tío—"tengo entendido que has dejado de estudiar."

"Estudie lo suficiente. Tengo las bases. No necesito más."

"En eso te equivocas. Nunca es suficiente. ¿de dónde comerás? Tengo entendido que no ignoras que gracias al estudio de tus padres has tenido esta vida tan buena. Y has ido a esa escuela tan apartada. Haz que valga la pena."

¿Cómo explicarle al tío que era una bruja y sus estudios mágicos ya estaban satisfactoriamente terminados?

Antes de empezar a ser novia de Ron estaba pensando seriamente en ocupar algún puesto del ministerio, aunque alguna vez había dicho que no le interesaba.

No menciono nada, por supuesto. Pero el tío tenía razón. Debería superarse.

Aunque no estaba en sus planes estudiar algún oficio muggle.

"Tienes un gran potencial Hermione. No lo desperdicies."

"Lo sé. Es solo que. Ahora no sé hacia a dónde dirigir mi vida."

"Es normal a esa edad. Y a decir verdad yo no lo supe hasta que ya era bastante grandecito. Ya has perdido un año. Pero aun tienes muchas oportunidades. Te recomendaría que no dejaras pasar más tiempo."

"No lo sé tío."

"Está bien mi niña. Solo prométeme que lo vas a pensar."

"Claro que sí."

"Esa es mi sobrina. Y ahora ya me voy, ya es tarde, ven y dame un beso. Dile a tu padre que le deseo buenas noches y que se relaje un poco. Nos veremos mañana."

"Si, buenas noches."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sus tios y primos postizos fueron a su casa.

En cuanto el coche desapareció de su vista subió corriendo las esclareas hacia la habitación de su padre.

Lo encontró poniéndole un punto final a la carta. Y su firma.

De pronto se arrepintió de haberles enseñado a sus padres a usar lechuzas.

"Papá por favor no seas duro con los Weasleys. Son gente buena".

"Lo sé. No te preocupes que he tenido en cuenta todas las atenciones que han tenido contigo. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana empezaremos los preparativos para la mudanza."

Se quedo un poco más tranquila, aunque no logró conciliar el sueño pronto. Se quedo dormida llorando. Pensando en ese rostro, y ese cabello de un rojo intenso, esos ojos tan bellos, esa boca. ¡Pero ya basta! Se dijo a sí misma. El no me necesita, y yo a él tampoco, ya no debo de pensar en Ron.

Y sin quererlo, se quedo dormida soñando que los dos estaban juntos y todo no había sido más que un terrible malentendido.

La carta de su padre decía lo siguiente;

Estimados señores Weasley;

Antes que nada. Felices fiestas y muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija todos estos años. La mía hacia ustedes es una deuda eterna que jamás terminare de saldar, puesto que hicieron el papel de padres adoptivos cada vez que nosotros no podíamos estar cerca de ella. Quiero que sepan que les tengo mucho aprecio y profundo respeto.

Sin embargo dado la circunstancia de los últimos eventos quiero pedirles algo: por favor no consientan o den facilidades para que su hijo se acerque a Hermione. Estuvo grave. Varios días en cama con fiebre. A punto de morir, y no quiero que otra circunstancia con su muchacho le cause mas disgusto, espero que entiendan mi predicamento, pues soy un padre preocupado. Les rogare que no se comuniquen con ella, y mucho menos que si lo llegan a hacer le hablen de él. Quiero romper todo vinculo con su familia salvo con el señor Potter que ha demostrado ser un amigo valioso para mi hija.

Nos mudaremos. Muy lejos. Así que ya no sabrán de donde provienen las cartas que tal vez algún día les mande Hermione. Les ruego que no respondan.

Claro que no es para siempre. Solo un tiempo. Para que ella logre estar más estable emocionalmente y haya superado este mal trago por completo.

Ella nos salvo a mí y a mi esposa, al borrarnos la memoria y alejarnos de la guerra de su mundo. Ahora yo le devuelvo el favor, quiero protegerla pues se supone que como padres nosotros la tenemos que cuidar a ella y no al revés.

Y la advertencia para su hijo no es por un rato. Es por siempre. Que no se le ocurra intentar nuevamente llegar a mi casa. Altera mucho a mi hija. Temo por su salud.

Atentamente:

John Aaron Granger y su esposa Tanya Melinda


	2. Sofia

"Mama por favor, tienes que decirme a donde vamos. Sabes que odio no tener cierto control de la situación."

"Lo sé querida. Pero tu padre teme una posible reconciliación vía lechuza con el muchacho."

"Pero el no sería capaz de armar un lio ¿y que si me llegara a reconciliar con él? ¿Por qué habría de ser tan malo? Después de todo lo amo. ¿no dicen acaso los padres que su mayor deseo es la felicidad de sus hijos?"

"Tu tampoco pensabas que él fuera capaz de serte infiel y sin embargo mírate, aquí estas con nosotros porque lo fue. Y tal vez eso no tuviera nada de malo y pudieras reconciliarte con el después, pero a tu padre le ha dado mala espina desde el principio y no necesita ser brujo para darse cuenta de que algo no está bien con el chico."

Hermione suspiró. Estaba perdiendo la pequeña discusión verbal con su madre, en pleno centro comercial. Por más que trataron de no subir la voz, vio de reojo hacia su costado y varias mujeres las observaban, entre divertidas y escandalizadas.

Tomo un abrigo que hacía unos minutos se había probado y los puso junto al resto de los que no le gustaban o no le iban bien. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas silenciosas, de espaldas a su madre.

Pero aquella mujer la conocía demasiado bien para saber que a su hija la invadía una callada rabieta, tocó su hombro.

"Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda pero él se siente un mal padre ¿sabías eso?"

Hermione se limpio una lágrima y vio a su madre a la cara

"Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse así?"

"Pues porque siente que fallo. El fue el que más me insistió en tener más hijos. Pero yo ya no podía, ni puedo, tú fuiste un milagro. Y desde que supo que venias solo le interesaba la idea de protegerte, de guiarte en la vida, enseñarte todo lo que sabe. Creo que de cierta manera, quería que fueras como él y así poder hacer contigo lo que le pareciera mejor."

"¿y se siente mal por no haber conseguido hacerme como él quería?"

"No. Creciste demasiado rápido, y además vino este don especial. No eras la niñita que él quería proteger, pues pronto fuiste lo suficientemente lista y valiente para tomar tus propias decisiones y por eso estamos orgullosos. Es solo que él cree que no te gusta estar con nosotros. Que prefieres estar con los Weasley, porque no somos… como ustedes. Y nos salvaste en la guerra cuando nuestro papel como padres era salvarte a ti. Entonces él siente que hizo mal en darte permisos para alejarte tanto de nosotros. Que ya no nos amas ni nos necesitas. Pero a partir de lo que paso y de la culpa que siente, quiere protegerte de Ron, a su manera. Para ejercer cierta autoridad robada. Hacerte feliz a su manera y recuperar tiempo contigo, pues se siente mal de no conocer muchas cosas sobre ti ¿comprendes?"

Claro que comprendía.

"Así que, mi niña. Olvida lo que te dije en nuestra pequeña discusión y promete que vas a hacer lo posible para complacer a tu padre. Aunque sea por un rato. Después podrás pensar en reconciliarte con el muchacho sin que tu padre piense que no te importo su opinión."

"Lo prometo mama, haré lo mejor que pueda."

Cuantas promesas hechas, en tan poco tiempo. Pero de algo estaba segura. No sabía si perdonar a Ron tan pronto. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba pero no estaba tan segura de que aquello fuera reciproco. Ni que fuera a ser tan fácil olvidar.

Esa tarde terminaron todas las compras. Organizaron sus pertenencias y sus padres fueron a comprar los boletos dejándola a ella sola en la casa.

De pronto el teléfono sonó:

"Aló"

"¿Tía Melinda?"

Era la voz de un muchacho.

"No. Yo soy Hermione."

"¡Hola prima! Mucho gusto. Soy Nikolay. Hablo rápido porque mis padres están ocupados y solo querían que preguntara cuando llegan."

"En 8 días exactamente."

"¡Muy bien! Los esperaremos con ansias. Y espero que vengan bien equipados, los climas en Sofía son extremosos."

"Sí, no te preocupes Nikolay."

"Llámame Niko, prima. Nos vemos en ocho días."

"Sí, hasta pronto."

¿Sofía? La ciudad misteriosa se llamaba así. Pero no podría ser de…

"¡ya se a donde voy!" grito jubilosa, la vecina se quedo pasmada viéndola tras la ventana.

"Hola señora McGrew"—saludó ruborizándose.

No podía creer su suerte, Sofia era una ciudad muy bonita y sin duda disfrutaría mucho viviendo ahí ¿Cómo podrían creer sus padres que ella iba a presentar oposición para irse a vivir a semejante lugar? Solamente imaginaba Sofia por relatos emocionantes que le habían sido contados por un muy buen amigo…

Una hora más tarde llegaron sus padres con los boletos en la mano. Ella pidió verlos, pero al ver que no la dejaron sonrió.

Paso una semana escuchando a sus padres planificar en voz baja y llenando un montón de cajas, dejando lista y limpia la casa, despidiéndose nostálgicamente de su enorme habitación y yendo a visitar por última vez a los vecinos cercanos y amigas de su madre.

Detestaba tanto que la trataran como una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué no podían decirle de una vez a donde iban? De todas maneras, ya lo sabía. ¿De verdad la creían tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta?

Llego caminando para relajarse a un pequeño parque. Se sentó en la banca más alejada que encontró y comenzó a leer "habitaciones sombrías" una reciente investigación que hablaba de cómo y por que las almas de algunos muggles ya fallecidos se aparecían en casas de sus familiares. También explicaba la manera cordial de recordarles a estos fantasmitas que ya estaban muertos, y no debían seguir apareciéndose con muggles pues les podrían causar un paro cardiaco.

Bajo cada descripción de las situaciones más extrañas se leían entrevistas a cubierto a muggles y magos que las habían vivido.

"El tío Walter murió en el inodoro"—confeso un muggle. "En realidad fue una muerte bastante estúpida y difícil de creer por lo que sus familiares decidimos no hacerlo público. Pero lo cierto es que murió al vomitar al estar sentado en el inodoro y los médicos atribuyeron su muerte a un ataque al corazón causado por su sobrepeso, tal como el loco de Elvis Presley. Salvo que el tío no era adicto a las pastillas."

(Nótese que el tal Elvis mejor conocido como el rey… Reino con la música y su disparatado peinado durante muchos años y váyase a saber porqué causó tanto revuelo)

Así pues el fantasma de aquel tío salía del inodoro de la casa sin falta a las 11:00 pm. Y salpicaba de agua todo alrededor. Cosa que espantaba horriblemente a los muggles viviendo ahí que cada mes o algo así pedían que se revisaran de nuevo sus tuberías y al no encontrar solución inmediata cambiaban de servicio y acusaban al antiguo de inútil, aunque la realidad era que no se atrevían a repararlo ellos mismos…

El martirio de los pobres muggles se había solucionado cuando la comisión de control de fantasmas decidió ir a hablar cordialmente con el señor Walter y explicarle su situación, lo cual no fue fácil.

Los agentes llegaron completamente empapados pero muy satisfechos de su trabajo aquella tarde.

Su mal humor se había disipado. Ahora estaba concentradísima en un capitulo muy interesante que hablaba de las posibles causas del retorno de las almas y la manera más común en la que los fantasmas muggles morían.

De pronto. Sintió que algo le tapó la luz.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojazos verdes que subieron la ceja al toparse con los suyos.

"¡Hermione!"—dijo el muchacho.

"Harry" ambos se envolvieron en un prolongado abrazo.

"Me dijeron que te has puesto muy mal. Y se te nota mucho en la cara…. Yo en serio, no sé qué pasó por la cabeza de Ron, pero después de un rato estaba muy apenado y comenzó a dar puñetazos contra todo lo que encontró. Dice tampoco tener idea de por qué paso lo que pasó y el también ayudo en tu búsqueda pero al parecer lo hicimos mal y no te encontramos y me siento mal por eso"

"Tranquilo Harry, no tienes que excusar a Ron por sus estupideces. Y no te sientas mal, pues después de todo, estoy bien ahora, a salvo en casa."

"Pero se supone que debí haberte encontrado muy rápido. No somos novatos en encontrar cosas perdidas."

"Ya deja de culparte por eso. Y descuida, no protejas a Ron pues de todas maneras, no volveré con él."

Paso toda la tarde platicando con Harry, más bien discutiendo, pues el argumentaba que debería de darle a Ron una segunda oportunidad y ella contestaba que ya le había dado demasiadas. Cosa que era cierta.

"Pronto me mudaré a un lugar muy muy lejano donde el no podrá encontrarme, Harry. Para volver a hacer una vida y reponerme de todo. Para cuando lo vuelva a ver, estar a las alturas de las circunstancias. Prometo escribir seguido, si prometes no decirle a Ron ni a nadie a donde fui hasta que me sienta preparada."

Harry se quedo un momento pensativo, pero después le dio otro abrazo largo y se desapareció antes de decir.

"Entonces espero que encuentres la estabilidad que buscas. Te deseo mucha suerte y cumple tu promesa y escribe pronto".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó a su casa mucho más relajada.

"¿Dónde estabas?"—pregunto su padre.

"Tomando un poco de aire. Ah y llamó Nikolay la semana pasada."

Vio a su padre pasmado. Se había animado a decir esto pues ya no sentía la presión atormentadora que había sentido antes. Ahora ya había visto a Harry y se sentía muchísimo mejor. Más poderosa.

¿Le preguntaste donde vive?

No fue necesario. Lo menciono él solo. Dijo que el clima en Sofía era extremoso. Y yo sé en qué país esta esa ciudad. descuiden, me agrada la idea.

¿y por qué no nos avisaste antes que tu primo había llamado?

Se fueron temprano y lo olvidé. Además, quería dejarlos que pensaran un rato más que yo no tenía idea de a dónde vamos. Pero ya ven que sí.

Ese fue el golpe más cruel que alguna vez les había dado a sus padres.

Conocía vagamente la historia de sus tíos. Miranda, la hermana de su madre, se había casado con un hombre algunos años mayor que ella, un viudo adinerado que ya tenía un hijo con su fallecida esposa, y que vivía en un país remoto.

Años después nació Niko, así que debería ser más o menos de su edad.

Habían ido de visita solo dos veces a su casa, y era demasiado pequeña para recordarlos bien.

Sabía por unas fotos que por fin habían ido a vivir al país de Vladimir (su tío político) y que también ahora tenían una niña de unos 8 años.

Sonrió. De verdad anhelaba mucho conocerlos mejor.

Miro hacia todos los lugares de la casa. Hasta los más insignificantes tratando de recordarlos momentos felices que había pasado allí.

Aunque había muchos momentos lindos de jugar a las escondidillas con su padre cuando era niña o hacer dibujos lindos y manualidades que le enseñaba su madre cayó en cuenta que los mejores momentos de su vida habían ocurrido en otro lugar que nada tenía que ver con ese.

Recordaba con nostalgia sus amplios pasillos, el gran comedor, los dormitorios, las aulas, el aroma a pergamino nuevo, los consejos de la profesora McGonagall con quien tenía menuda correspondencia todavía y supo de inmediato que esa era la etapa que mas extrañaría de su vida.

Tantos años de diversión y peligro con Harry y Ron y aquel último y horroroso en el que la guerra había estado con más intensidad.

Incluso aquel año que paso sola por los largos pasillos sin Ron ni Harry, al no querer ellos concluir su último año en Hogwarts pero que mantenían contacto con ella casi todo los días. Y con Ron que le enviaba lindas cartas de amor, rosas y montón de cursilerías más que tanta alegría le daban en sus tardes solitarias. Recordó sus tiernos detalles y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

También recordó que durante ese último año comprendió más que nunca a Harry pues ahora era a ella a la que todos observaban con morbo y respeto, era la consentida de la directora McGonagall y tenia ella ahora que responder a las inquietantes preguntas que le hacían sobre las aventuras del trio.

"¿Cómo hicieron para domar el dragon tan rápido y que los sacara de Gringotts"?

"¿Bathilda Bagshot en verdad estaba muerta cuando ustedes llegaron a Godric Hollow?

Y esas y muchísimas preguntas más a veces repetidas que ella contestaba detenidamente cuando tenía tiempo.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos y abrían en camino o el grupo de conversación cada vez que se acercaba ella, y aunque todo esto resultaba alagante al principio comenzó a ser un poco abrumador tiempo después.

Dejo sus reflexiones a un lado y se puso el suéter nuevo que se había comprado cerca de casa, un par de jeans ajustados y se lavo los dientes meticulosamente, feliz de no haber encontrado ningún tipo de nostalgia excesiva o demasiado triste para dejar esa casa muy probablemente para siempre.

5 horas después, estaban ya los tres en sus asientos de avión. Donde una atractiva azafata estaba dando muy sonriente, las instrucciones de despegue.

"Favor de cerrar las ventanillas, apagar sus teléfonos celulares o ponerlos en modo de vuelo, ajustarse los cinturones y prepararse ya que el vuelo 213 de Londres, hasta la ciudad de Sofía, durará en aproximación tres horas y veinte minutos. Gracias"

Hermione se quedó rápidamente dormida. Ni siquiera miró hacia la ventanilla que tenía al lado. Donde las majestuosas nubes comenzaban a quedar abajo. Aunque no estaba sobre una escoba, ni un Thestral, seguía odiando volar, y no se habría quedado dormida si no hubiera estado tan cansada y si su madre no le hubiera escondido y molido píldoras para dormir en el zumo de naranja.

La razón era el horrible aspecto que aún conservaba su hija. Un rostro blanco y pálido contrastando con unas enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos. El cabello lucia completamente opaco y mucho más dócil de lo normal. Y parecía haber adelgazado 5 kilos de un solo tirón. Era preocupante ver su aspecto, por lo que su madre pensó que un factor de ello era la falta de sueño, pero después de hacer ese ligero experimento descubrió que no era asi.

El señor Granger estaba angustiado y muy expectante acerca del próximo progreso en su hija al haber decidido mudarse a un lugar tan lejano. Pero confiaba que por el clima y el ambiente sano del lugar su pequeña se viera beneficiada y pudiera ser al fin la misma de antes.

Su madre la despertó, cuando el resto de los pasajeros estaban ya bajando.

"Ya llegamos."

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Dormiste casi cuatro horas como un tronco ¿Qué mas querías? Incluso tuvimos un poco de turbulencia, y aun así no despertaste."

"¿Enserio? Eso es nuevo."

"Lo sé. Algo raro te debió de haber sucedido hoy. Vamos, bajemos rápido, deben estar esperándonos."

Al bajar del avión, casi inmediatamente de encontrar su equipaje, conoció al hijo mayor de su tío. Un muchacho alto, delgado y de cabello largo y negro. Que los estaba esperando pacientemente recargado en un pilar. Y después de verla algo en él se sacudió rápidamente.

Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Hermione. Yo soy Mijail. Pero me dicen Misha.

Mucho gusto Misha.

Me mandaron por ustedes. La familia esta esperándonos en casa con la cena. Por desgracia la pequeña Nastia ya se quedó dormida.

Si, es tarde ya. Es comprensible. Hermione vino dormida todo el camino.

Mijail le dedicó a su prima postiza una sonrisa y mirada un tanto inapropiada.

Eres muy bonita.

Le dijo cuando nadie los estaba escuchando.

Ella no supo qué hacer, sólo sonrió y siguió caminando.

Subieron a un lujoso y amplio automóvil donde su equipaje cabía sin problema alguno. Al subir temieron ensuciar la alfombra con alguna porquería que hubieran pisado en el camino… Misha conducía un poco a prisa, pero muy cuidadosamente.

De vez en cuando miraba a Hermione por el espejo retrovisor y ella tenía que fijar la mirada hacia otro lado menos incomodo.

En camino de la carretera a la casa había un letrero enorme, que decía francés, alemán e inglés:

"**Bienvenidos a Sofía, capital de la República de Bulgaria"**

Al llegar a la casa de sus tíos, comió una cena deliciosa, ni siquiera supo ni preguntó qué era, pero estaba magnífica.

Y la casa ni se diga. Era una mansión. Estaba hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y era tan espaciosa que por un momento Hermione recordó el castillo de Hogwarts.

Al lado de la casa de sus tíos, estaba una casa igualmente hermosa, aunque un poco más pequeña. Era su nueva casa. Y al terminar de cenar, irían ahí a dormir.

La tía Miranda era muy hermosa y parecía más joven que lo que ella se había imaginado. Ella y su madre se veían casi iguales en muchos sentidos, salvo por el carácter. Pero físicamente tenían un parecido impresionante, como si fueran gemelas.

Miró por tercera vez en su vida después de muchos años el rostro de su primo Nikolay, quien resulto tener un sentido del humor encantador y una personalidad arrolladora muy diferente a la de su medio hermano.

También era un muchacho alto. De dientes largos, delgado, aunque no tanto como Misha, y un cabello tan alocado como el de Hermione, pero corto y rubio, y los mismos ojos marrones de la familia Griffin. (Apellido de solteras de las hermanas Melinda y Miranda)

De pronto, Misha comenzó a hablar.

"Ma… Miranda. ¿No va a llegar papá?"

"No, Vladimir se disculpa. Hace unas horas le surgió un viaje de negocios urgente. Llegará en un par de días."

"Pero el prometió, ir con nosotros, a… tu sabes dónde."

"Lo siento Misha. Lo mismo le recordé yo. Pero dijo que era algo muy importante. Dile al tío Vienes que los acompañe."

"Pero a él no le gusta el…"

"SHH… A dormir."

"¿Qué haremos con el boleto que sobra?"

"Después hablamos de eso. Hasta mañana Misha."

Los tres Grangers se miraron curiosos. Algo escondían.

Hermione vio un dibujo hermoso pegado en la nevera. Que decía con mala caligrafía, Anastasia Yovanovich. Su pequeña primita Nastia. Era una gran artista. Lástima que llegaron cuando ya estaba dormida. Suspiró.

"Hermana, muchas gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa, pero tenemos que despedirnos, estamos muy cansados". —dijo su madre.

"Por supuesto que lo están, hasta mañana." Respondió la tía Miranda.

Hermione no podía dormir, y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba razón para no poder hacerlo. Había sido un viaje cansado, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Y por costumbre, tomó su varita con ella.

"Lumos"—susurró.

Paseó un momento por su nuevo jardín. Estaba lindo aunque algo descuidado, ya arreglaría eso después.

Hizo un pequeño plano mental con macetas y flores por todos lados, y hasta podría agregarle un toque mágico sin que resultara demasiado evidente. Pero su enorme curiosidad la hizo rápidamente decidirse a explorar el jardín del enorme caserón de al lado.

Caminó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Y por medio del hechizo alohomora logró entrar.

Era una cosa majestuosa. Con fuentes, rosas, girasoles, margaritas, petunias, lirios, y en la parte principal había una pequeña insignia de oro, claramente muy antigua con el apellido de la familia.

Hermione hizo a un lado algunas ramas con su varita y pudo ver lo que la insignia decía:

"Georgi Yovanovich, 1765"

"Yuri Yovanovich, 1789"

"Alan Yovanovich, 1800"

"Malcom Yovanovich, 1832"

"Vova Yovanovich, 1857"

"Kolia Yovanovich, 1870"

"Ivan Yovanovich, 1890"

"Vienes Yovanovich, 1914"

"Naveen Yovanovich, 1938"

"Andre Yovanovich, 1957"

"Mikal Yovanovich, 1973"

"Lucian Yovanovich, 1989"

"Vladimir Yovanovich, 2002"

"En unos años aparecerá ahí "Mijail Yovanovich" el más bobo." —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sobresaltó, no había escuchado a nadie aproximarse. De inmediato apago su varita y la escondió.

"¡Niko! ¡Qué susto me has dado!"

"Así que eres curiosa prima, de las mías, no te culpo. No llevas linterna. ¿De dónde provenía esa luz por la que viste los nombres?"

"¿Luz? No había ninguna. ¿Cuáles nombres?"

"Sí que había una luz, la pude ver claramente desde la cocina, tengo una manía de levantarme por las noches a comer algo. Y vi una luz blanca afuera, y supe que alguien estaba ahí, al principio me asusté, pero te reconocí rápido. Y yo se que estabas viendo los nombres de los antepasados de mi familia. Es enfermizo ¿verdad? Desde 1765. Tal vez existían desde antes, pero al loco del tata Georgi se le ocurrió hacer línea del tiempo con todos sus descendientes a ver hasta donde llegaba."

"No. En realidad no vi nada."

"Claro que sí."

Niko Sacó una linterna y dio luz a la placa de nuevo.

"Pronto serán 14 generaciones consecutivas. Yo no entiendo la importancia de estar grabando nombres en una plaquita de morondanga durante casi 2 siglos y medio seguidos y sin interrupción. Claro que Misha y papá lo encuentran algo honorable por tener una de las familias más antiguas de toda Bulgaria. A mí en realidad no me importa. Soy mestizo…"

Hermione se alarmó ante esa palabra

"¿A qué te refieres con mestizo?"

Niko se puso nervioso

"¿He dicho mestizo? No me fijé…. Ehh me refiero, ya sabes, porque nuestras madres son inglesas y mi padre Búlgaro."

De pronto Hermione sintió una corazonada, y se dejó llevar.

"Yo soy una sangre sucia. Y la verdad tampoco me veo muy atraída hacia el concepto de una familia antigua y honorable. Pues una mujer sangre pura como tu padre, y tu hermano, me hizo esto."

Dijo enseñando la cicatriz que le había dejado la muy cariñosa Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su primo se quedó frío, tieso. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Por qué habría alguien de hacerle una cosa como esa?

"Te enseñaré la mía si me muestras la tuya. Mi "linterna""

Tímidamente, Nikolay sacó de su bolsillo una varita negra y larga, y Hermione hizo lo mismo sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, emocionados. Y Hermione lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que alguien en mi familia tenía que ser igual que yo. ¡mi primo de sangre también es un mago! No tendré que fingir contigo qué alegría."

Al separarse, Hermione vió caer de los ojos de su primo unas lagrimas silenciosas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo siento… es, solo, la… emoción. Emm... nos vemos mañana prima, ya duérmete y deja de leer nombres en placas extrañas. Nos veremos mañana temprano."


	3. Mundiales de Quidditch Otra vez

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, dudaba nuevamente en poder quedarse dormida, la emoción se lo impedía. Por fin, había comprobado que había alguien igual en su familia y quien sabe quizá dos, pues su pequeña primita a quien no había conocido todavía tenía una probabilidad muy alta de ser también una bruja. Sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez lo ocurrido con Ron pudo haber sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no lo contrario como antes había pensado.

En los últimos días se había dado cuenta que no amaba a Ron tanto como ella pensaba. Pues, estaba muy raro después de la guerra. Aunque había esperado años por él, cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, algo nunca parecía ir del todo bien, pero ella ignoraba esos pequeños detalles que le decían que Ron había cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de Fred. O al menos ella pensaba que era por eso y de ese modo podía justificar su raro comportamiento.

Como cuando una vez, para su cumpleaños su madre le regaló una navaja y él se había atrevido a decir "¿Sólo esto?" porque aunque lo pensara, Ron jamás se había atrevido a hacer ningún comentario con su madre presente. Pero esa vez lo hizo, y vio horrorizada y escandalizada que los ojos de la señora Weasley estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Ella y Harry hicieron lo posible para consolarla y tuvieron una plática muy fuerte con Ron más tarde y él simplemente dijo que se podían meter sus consejos por donde les cupiera mejor.

Pero una hora más tarde llegó a la puerta de Hermione llorando y diciéndole que lo sentía y que jamás volvería a actuar de esa manera con ella. "Es a tu madre a quien debes pedir disculpas" dijo ella y cerró la puerta. Pero él no lo hizo.

Muchas más de estas situaciones ocurrían y ya casi nadie le tenía mucha confianza y simpatía a Ron. Salvo ella, que era su fiel defensora siempre. "debes querer mucho a mi hijo" dijo el señor Weasley "para permitirle y tolerarle tantas estupideces. Cree que somos ricos, quiere vivir como príncipe."

De pronto ya no era el mismo glotón incontrolable de antes, de hecho a veces parecía que le daba asco la comida. En general a veces parecía que le daba asco todo, salvo Hermione.

Ya no era mejor amigo de Harry, poco a poco se fue distanciando de él y todos esos aspectos eran algo que preocupaba mucho a toda la familia.

Mejoró un poco cuando le dieron un puesto mejor a su padre en el trabajo, puesto que ahora era un héroe del país, había mucha gente que lo apreciaba y por lo tanto le ofrecieron un puesto más alto en el ministerio en el que le pagarían el doble. Al principio él no sabía si acceder o no. Pero Ron lo convenció de hacerlo aunque sabía que a su padre le encantaba su trabajo con los objetos muggles.

Y además ese chivatoscopio que giraba como loco cada vez que él estaba cerca….

A pesar de haber perdido muchas horas de sueño Hermione se levanto muy temprano. Y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas y las de sus padres que en esos momentos se encontraban en el piso de arriba. Cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Mijail. Qué sorpresa!"

"Misha, por favor, me haces sentir viejo."

"Bueno, de cierta forma lo eres." —bromeó ella.

Él no hizo caso del chiste.

"Quería, amm… invitarte a salir esta noche… ¿Podrías?"

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Era su primer día en Bulgaria y su primo político la estaba invitando a salir. Claro que no quería ir, no quería que él lo interpretara mal y pensara que podrían tener algo juntos. Pero en eso llegó Niko, a salvar el día. Quien venía corriendo y muy entusiasmado. Casi sin aire saludó.

"Buenos días prima. ¿Sabes que hace un día perfecto para comenzar tu estancia en Bulgaria? Hoy empiezan los mundiales de Quidditch y justo aquí es la sede."

Misha se espantó tanto que Hermione juraría que se le caerían los ojos. Rió un poco.

"Tranquilo Misha. También soy bruja. Ya no tiene por qué haber secretos entre nosotros y ahora comprendo por qué querías que tu padre estuviese aquí hoy. Les sobra un boleto. ¿Pero por qué me invitaste a salir? ¿ya no pensabas ir?"

Esta vez el sorprendido fue Nikolay. Hermione había dicho eso enfrente de Niko a propósito, para tener un aliado para evitar a Misha sin herirlo. Por tanto, el muchacho Búlgaro estaba rojísimo de la vergüenza. Pero pudo contestar.

"No, ya no pensaba ir. Niko siempre me hace quedar en ridículo y Nastia siempre se queda dormida y hay que llevarla cargando. Pero ahora que vas tú, puede valer la pena."

Nikolay subió una ceja. Hermione esperaba que su primo hiciese una broma o comentario desagradable hacia su medio hermano, pero para su sorpresa se quedó callado. Y se llevó de la mano a Hermione diciéndole que tenía un montón de lugares qué conocer, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, incluso del partido que estaba a algunas horas de distancia.

"Bueno, lo primero que debes saber. Es que el 3 de Marzo es el día de la liberación, por lo tanto festejamos y dejamos deberes. Esa es la festividad más cercana, aunque hay varias ah sí y el límite de velocidad en autopista es de 120 km por hora y 50 en zonas residenciales."

"¿Y yo para qué debo saber sobre los límites de velocidad?"

"Mira al garage de tu casa."

Hermione miró, ahí estaba un precioso convertible rojo que le habían prometido sus padres años atrás.

"Fabuloso ¿verdad? Desearía que mis padres me diesen uno. Pero no me tienen confianza desde que me estrelle contra un árbol. Y además dicen que por ahora no lo necesito. Al principio me moleste pero tienen razón. Ya tenemos bastantes autos."

"Es el auto de mis sueños. Siempre lo he querido e imaginado así. Pero ahora que lo pienso creo que yo tampoco lo necesito, solo lo quiero. ¿crees que habrá una razón en especial para que mis padres me lo concedan justo ahora?"

"Pues para que vayamos en él a recorrer la ciudad de Sofía por supuesto."

Ella no se refería a eso, pero por lo pronto se conformaba con esa respuesta. Después vería que era lo que deseaban sus padres a cambio, porque ella sabía muy bien que así era. El auto era solo un incentivo para poder pedirle que hiciera algo, tal vez algo muy importante para ellos.

Al principio se preocupó, pero después intuyó por donde iba el asunto. Y descubrió que verdaderamente lo que ellos pedían era minúsculo, simple y placentero para una muchacha como ella de cumplir. Sonrió y Niko detectó su cambio de humor, mientras iban de camino al centro turístico.

"¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"—dijo niko—"es medio personal."

"Claro."

"¿Qué hay entre tú y mi hermano?"

"Nada. Lo que viste esta mañana fue su primer acercamiento y además ¿no recuerdas que apenas llegue ayer? ¿Cómo podría salir con mi primo?"

"Bueno, técnicamente no sería nada monstruoso puesto que él no es tu primo de sangre. Sería malo si salieras conmigo, por ejemplo. Pues yo si lo soy."

Normalmente no le gustaba que la gente hiciera ese tipo de especulaciones y preguntas que ella consideraba absurdas, pero no encontraba ni una pizca de comportamiento irritante en su primo Niko. Y sonrió más.

"Si estás preocupada por que salga con tu hermano y al terminar arruinemos la paz de esta familia que se reencuentra después de tantos años, quédate tranquilo, que jamás lo haré."

"No tienes que prometerme nada. No hablaba de eso, solo tenía curiosidad. Pero creo que tienes razón, no lo había pensado, una relación entre ustedes haría mucho daño a la familia si las cosas no salen bien."

"Bueno. Pues de eso puedes estar completamente seguro que no pasará, por eso necesito que me ayudes a librarme de él para que no se sienta herido por mí y yo no tenga que rechazarlo directamente."

La joven bruja detectaba algo más en su primo. Algo que la incomodaba un poco desde la noche anterior.

"¿Ahora te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué pusiste esa cara tan extraña cuando te dije que también soy bruja? Te quedaste paralizado, como tartamudeando y no me digas que fue la sorpresa porque ambos sabemos que no ha sido así."

"Tienes razón, a ti no te puedo mentir. Pero creo que no es el momento adecuado para confesártelo. Pero no te preocupes, pronto te enterarás."

"¿es algo malo?"

"Pues no. Pero podría en caso de… olvídalo, no hay nada malo en ello. Después lo sabrás todo. Ahora gira a la derecha."

En el centro de una glorieta había un enorme monumento de una mujer que llevaba en su hombro lo que parecía una lechuza.

"Ésta es la estatua de Sofía, de la divina sabiduría. Es lo que significa ese nombre, por lo tanto la mujer en el monumento tiene una lechuza en su hombro."

Visitaron la rotonda de San Jorge, la iglesia, el museo, el monumento al zar osvobodifel el libertador y la asamblea nacional que tenía por encima de la entrada algo que decía así; según las traducciones de Niko "la unidad hace la fuerza"

"Niko, si voy derecho hacia esa carretera ¿A dónde llego?"

"En unas dos horas más o menos llegarías a Serbia."

"¿Y si voy al norte?"

"A Rumania."

"¿Es bonito?"

"Sí, a mí me gusta, ojalá algún dia podamos ir juntos prima."

"Sería muy lindo."

"Aunque quizá a ti te guste más Grecia, que está al sur."

Hermione miro hacia a todos lados en esa linda ciudad. Que tenía una vida social muy intensa. ¡Imposible aburrirse aquí! Pensó en el camino de vuelta. Aunque no lo habían visto todo, ella había recorrido con la mirada un sinfín de bares, restaurantes, teatros, galerías de arte, casinos y discotecas y su primo le había contado que a las afueras de la ciudad incluso había una estación de esquí.

Volvieron a casa justo para comer. Y de nuevo recorrieron otra vez ese paisaje montañoso, tan hermoso. Y esa vez, pensó alegremente Hermione, Nastia estará despierta.

Y acertó, fuera del caserón estaba esperando una niña rubia preciosa que la saludó con la mano con entusiasmo.

"Yo soy Anastasia. Mucho gusto prima Hermione."

"Lo mismo digo Nastia. ¿ya comiste?"

"Los esperábamos. Entren, todos están dentro."

Habían decidido que sería costumbre el comer todos juntos. Y era un alivio el poder hablar sin tener que guardar discreción.

"Misha me contó que irás al partido con nosotros"—dijo emocionada Nastia—"ellos no me querían llevar por qué dicen que me quedo dormida. Pero ya no. Antes era muy pequeña y por eso me ganaba el sueño."

"Lo que es impresionante"—dijo la tía Miranda—"con el escándalo que hay en los partidos es sorprendente como te puedes quedar dormida. Nunca he ido a uno, pero sé que debe haberlo."

"Pero eso no sucederá mamá, ya soy mayor. Pronto entraré a Durmstrang". —dijo orgullosa. —"¿tú a qué colegio fuiste Hermione?"

"A Hogwarts."

"¿Era lindo? ¿Era un castillo?"

"Sí, un castillo, muy lindo y grande."

"Seguro tenías muchos amigos, eres muy linda. No debería ser difícil para nadie quererte."—le dijo levantándose de la mesa y dándole un abrazo.

"sí, pasé momentos muy lindos ahí."

"Fácil de querer tú, niña encantadora" pensaba Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

Una hora más tarde caminaban hacia las montañas donde el gran estadio estaba cuidadosamente escondido. Esta vez Hermione no había tenido que acampar afuera, ni ir en translador, ya que estaba convenientemente cerca. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía algo esencial.

"Niko".—dijo en voz bajita.—"¿Qué países jugarán hoy?"

Francia contra Holanda. Ambos son buenos equipos, se pondrá maravilloso este juego, definitivamente. ¡Y tenemos los mejores asientos!

Tras unos minutos de caminata y de preguntas insistentes de Nastia por lo que faltaba para llegar escucharon el bullicio de la gente, y de inmediato comenzaron a ver las tiendas. Tras ellas un enorme estadio de muros dorados los esperaba. Al entrar ahí la pequeña se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad. Subieron a la tribuna principal, no sin antes comprar golosinas, banderas y omniculares.

"¿A cuál equipo apoyamos?"

"A Holanda, por supuesto"—dijo Nastia.

El ministro hablaba eufóricamente, obviamente palabras que Hermione no entendía pero sus primos sí. Que miraban hacia todos lados, fascinados, como buscando algo.

Segundos después todos en la tribuna principal estaba quieto, mirando hacia abajo con una cara que parecían estar oliendo mierda. Hermione sintió como su rostro se transformaba también.

Miraron con envidia a los lugares más abajo, del otro lado, donde casi todos los Franceses se encontraban. Ellos parecían contentos, y seguramente estaban pasando un momento muy bueno pues no dejaban de reír mientras presentaban los apellidos de sus jugadores…

"¡Arceneau!, ¡Prideux!, ¡Bouvier!, ¡Dupuis!, ¡Renard!, ¡Broussard! y… ¡Rousseau!"

Los uniformes de ambos equipos eran azules con blanco, pero llegaron a un acuerdo a fin de que el público no se confundiera, y el equipo de Francia usaba Blanco y azul y el de Holanda era completamente rojo.

Hermione miro al buscador y única mujer del equipo. Era rubia, muy delgada, daba la impresión que cualquier movimiento brusco la tiraría de su escoba, pero al verla girar detenidamente se dio cuenta que no era así. A pesar de ser menuda era ágil y fuerte. Eso la hizo sentir deprimida, si ella atrapaba la snitch, Nastia se decepcionaría de su buscador favorito del equipo contrario, Linker que resultaba ser también una mujer. Era muy raro que se diera ese tipo de caso pero ambas eran según Misha dijo, buscadoras excepcionales.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no habían presentado propiamente a las mascotas del equipo Francés y buscó rápidamente con los omniculares. Y ahí estaban, un poco escondidos, Hermione no lo podía creer.

Del lado contrario de la porra Francesa estaban unos cuantos dementores atados con cadenas, lo suficientemente lejos para no poder besar a nadie pero bastante cerca para lograr opacar el ánimo de la gente. En concreto, la gente apoyando a Holanda.

"¡No puede ser posible que traigan aquí esas criaturas monstruosas! ¡tramposos!"

"¿Los Dementores son provenientes de Francia?"—preguntó Niko.

"No. Pero ahí fue donde se combatió al primero de toda la historia, en el año 1123 por el mago Dement, lo cual no se sabe si es su nombre u apellido. Por eso los llamaron así, en honor de quien los aprendió a vencer primero."

"O sea que él fue el creador del Patronus".

"No exactamente. Los combatió con un tipo de magia muy oscura que fue prohibida cuatro siglos después. Aunque sigue siendo respetado en los libros de historia por su hazaña."

Misha dijo unas palabras raras, seguramente en Búlgaro y todos en la tribuna principal empezaron a sentirse gritar de emoción de nuevo.

"Un hechizo de felicidad, prima."—explicó.

"Bien pensado."

Presentaron a los jugadores del equipo Holandés:

-"¡Wassus!, ¡Groen!, ¡Gossett!, ¡Fokkema!, ¡Reichert!, ¡Drescher! Y…. ¡Linker!"

Solo unos cuantos gritaron, debido a que en algunos lugares más abajo todavía no se habían podido librar de la tristeza causada por los dementores.

Y llegaron las mascotas de Holanda…. Siete bellos unicornios alados que volaban alrededor del estadio y dejaban a su paso un hermoso polvo plateado que tras unos segundos se convertía en mariposas. Todo el lugar se lleno de ellas y de pronto la gente pareció estar un poco más animada.

Niko les gritó en Búlgaro que pasaran la voz hacia abajo y así todos pudieran hacer un hechizo de felicidad.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en reponerse casi la mayoría de las secciones de asientos, pero ya para entonces, Francia había anotado 30 puntos a su favor.

"**Izvinenie, Az doĭdokh tvŭrde kŭsno , nali? kato igrata vŭrvi? "**

**Le preguntó una voz masculina a su izquierda. Hermione no entendió, pero se esforzó por responder en Búlgaro lo único que había aprendido y dicho cada vez que no entendía cada que se dirigían a ella. "lo siento, no hablo Búlgaro"**

"Izvinete. Az ne govorya bŭlgarski."

**Y después se giró para verlo mejor y sonreírle tímidamente, pero ¡Quién diría que encontraría una cara conocida justo ahí!**

"**¡Viktor!"**

"**¡Hermione wow! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde la boda de Bill y Fleur. Dos años?"**

**Si, ya dices bien mi nombre!**

"**He estado practicando mi acento"**

**Dijo Viktor ruborizándose**

"**Te ves hermosa, como siempre."**

"**Hermione por qué no nos dijiste que eras amiga de Viktor Krum! Caray! Qué gusto!. Podrías darme tu autógrafo más tarde?"—dijo Niko. Saliendo de pronto por atrás de ella.**

"**Por supuesto." **

**Misha miraba a Viktor con odio. Pero Nastia estaba igualmente emocionada que Niko.**

**Tras unos breves minutos, por fin sus primos se concentraron en el juego.**

"**Perdona ¿qué me habías dicho? No te entendí ni una palabra."**

**Viktor sonrió. **

"**Disculpa, ¿he llegado tarde verdad? ¿Cómo va el juego?"**

"**Lo siento. No hablo Búlgaro… lo digo para que lo entiendas ahora, mi pronunciación es pésima."**

"**De hecho es bastante buena." —dijo el sonriendo. Pero Hermione sabía que no era del todo cierto. Aun así siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado.**

"**Francia ha usado dementores para quitarle los ánimos a la gente apoyando a Holanda. Pero ya se han cubierto todos. Pero mientras nos dábamos cuenta anotaron tres veces. Y ya van 30 a 0 favor Francia." **

"**Eso sí que es jugar sucio."**

"**Y has llegado tarde, de seguro por una entrevista o algo así ¿ no?"**

"**De hecho no. Hoy estoy muy feliz porque me han dado una noticia maravillosa. Acabo de ser tío."—la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era tal que Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazarlo**

"¡**Muchas felicidades!"**

**Sabía que esa tarde sería genial pero jamás imagino que fuera en verdad tan divertida. Viktor había cambiado, ahora era más enérgico y parlanchín, lo que lo hacía ser más interesante aún.**

**De pronto amó el Quidditch como nunca se imaginó llegar a amarlo. Aunque de todas maneras aun no se atrevería a participar activamente de jugadora en un partido pues sabía que era bastante mala. **

**El juego de pronto se comenzó a poner violento y cerrado. Roseau siempre estaba frente a la Holandesa y había estado cerca de atrapar la snitch pero se empujaban y golpeaban entre ellas de modo que ninguna lo había logrado.**

**El marcador rezaba: Francia, 60 Holanda, 40.**

"**¿Cómo está Harry?"—logró preguntar Viktor entre el escándalo.**

"**La verdad no lo sé. Hace algo que no los veo."**

**Hizo énfasis en la palabra "los" para ahorrarse la molestia de pronunciar el nombre de Ron. Viktor notó el breve disgusto que le causó a Hermione responder a ello así que tuvo la sensatez de no preguntarle más nada sobre el tema.**

**El juego terminó con una jugada épica. **

**Ambas buscadoras iban codo a codo detrás de la pelota dorada. Pero de pronto y de la nada, Linker dejó a la Francesa Rosseau acercarse más a ella. Y cuando estaba por tomarla ¡BAM! La tira de su escoba con una patada magistral. Y tomó la bola rápidamente.**

**Hermione no estaba segura si no sería una falta pero aun así nada le ocurrió pues afortunadamente estaban muy cerca del suelo. **

**Holanda había ganado 190 a 60 contra Francia.**

"**¿Por qué no han marcado falta?"—preguntó Hermione a Viktor.**

"**Fue un caso especial. Linker se dio cuenta que Rosseau había hechizado su escoba antes de empezar el juego lo que hacía imposible que la suya fuera delante de la de la Francesa. La única manera de romper eso es tirándola de su escoba y te aseguro que esa patada no le costó poco trabajo. La rubia es fuerte. Pero Linker se lo hizo saber antes al árbitro para que no marcara falta."**

"**¿Y como te diste cuenta de eso?"**

"**Me lo hicieron una vez. Pero lamentablemente no lo pude tirar de su escoba y perdimos. Pero ella fue más astuta. Es una gran buscadora. Pero ahora que se acabo el partido tengo que irme a conocer a la criaturita, ya que si espero la multitud no me dejará salir. Así que, ¿supongo que te veré de nuevo?"**

**Su gesto de interrogación era casi suplicante**

"**Desde luego". —dijo ella. –"estoy viviendo aquí, de hecho, enseguida de la casa de mis primos. Los apunto con la cabeza."**

"**¿Cuál es tu dirección?"**

"**La verdad no la sé pronunciar. Pero es enseguida de su mansión, se apellidan Yovanovich." —dijo esperando que los conociese.**

"**Ah claro. Ya sé en donde. Nos vemos…" -dijo sonriente mientras le rápidamente el autógrafo a Niko y Nastia y se desvanecía rápidamente entre la gente. **

**Hermione se sorprendió pues de inmediato había reconocido el apellido de sus primos.**

Nastia no podía estar más contenta. Tenía el autógrafo de Viktor Krum y Linker había cogido la snitch. De ninguna manera se habría podido quedar dormida en ese partido.

A la mañana siguiente el tío Vladimir llegó y todos se reunieron de nuevo en la mansión para recibirlo.

Era más viejo de lo que Hermione esperaba. Sin embargo parecía una persona agradable de unos profundos ojos azules, iguales a los de su única hija.

"¡Mi pequeña Anastasia! ¡Ven y dame un beso!"

La nena obediente fué corriendo a los brazos de su padre y le llenó el rostro de pequeños besos, como picoteos de pájaro.

-"¡papito! Tendrías que haber estado ayer! Estuvo sensacional. Hermione me compró golosinas y es amiga de Viktor Krum! Puedes creerlo? Y Además, Vik me dio su autógrafo y ganó Holanda por que Linker cogió la snitch. ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!"

Vladimir miró asombrado a Hermione.

"Así que resultaste ser tu también una bruja. Vaya, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba. Y me da mucho gusto. ¿De dónde conoces a Viktor Krum?"

"Del torneo de los tres magos. Hace cinco años. Conozco personalmente a los campeones ya que la sede fue Hogwarts."

"Oh vaya, tenemos un familiar influyente… conoces de casualidad al joven Harry potter?"

"Sí, claro. Es mi mejor amigo."

Los ojos de su tío se abrieron como platos y los de sus primos también.

"De modo que eres tú. La hija de muggles que ayudó enérgicamente a Harry potter en vencer al señor tenebroso. ¡Y eres sobrina mía! ¡Qué orgullo! Muchos pensaban que era solo una leyenda, pues es bien sabido que el muchacho nada podría haber hecho sin tu ayuda y que incluso gracias a ti, obtuvo buenas notas en la escuela."

"Bueno, no tanto así, Harry es muy brillante."

"Pero es que nunca se dice tu nombre! Y no debería ser así! Puesto que tu también lo mereces! Solo se habla de Harry potter y sus amigos pero nunca se dice cuales amigos… usare mi influencia parra hacerte reconocidaa y con ello tendrás todo el honor que mereces!"

Hermione podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. Todos ahí la observaban como si fuese una extraña. Incluso sus padres ignoraban todo lo ocurrido, lo único que sabían era que su hija los había salvado. Pero no que también había salvado junto con los dos muchachos tantas vidas inocentes.

"De verdad. No es necesario, no lo hice por la fama. Lo hice por Harry, que nos necesitaba, le di mi apoyo incondicional. Fue todo. "

"No importan tus razones, lo que hiciste fue noble, digno de respetoo! Y nadie sabe aquí quién eres! No me parece correcto, yo cambiaré eso."

Su tío hablaba tan enserio, tan sobresaltado que Hermione no se atrevió a contradecirle. Y gran parte de la tarde se les fue preguntándole todo lo ocurrido, lo que ella narró con sumo detalle. Al final del día todos la miraban asombrados y orgullosos. Y a pesar que eso la hizo sentir respetada, también un poco rara pues nunca alguien había quedado en ese estado de shock por ella salvo admiraciones espontaneas de su ingenio.

Se sentía tan turbada. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel y se dispuso a enviar una carta a Harry… deseaba tanto saber de él.


	4. Cartas

_Querido Harry;_

_No sé ni por dónde empezar. Las cosas pasan con tanta rapidez aquí que ya no recuerdo que fue lo que me sucedió de nuevo…_

_Lo primero que te puedo decir tranquilamente es que fui a un partido de los mundiales de Quidditch anoche, al primero. Y seguramente seguiré yendo seguido estos días pues mis primos son fanáticos irreparables y casi puedo apostar que querrán ir a todos. ¡Sorpresa Harry! Mis primos políticos son brujos. ¿Son escalofriantes las coincidencias de la vida, verdad?_

_El mayor sólo es hijo de Vladimir, pero no se parecen mucho. En cuanto a carácter se refiere. Mi tio siempre se muestra alegre y sonriente y Mijail es callado y huraño. Debo confesar que a veces da un poco de miedo._

_Mi primo Nikolay es lo contrario, es un parlanchín sin remedio, bromista y juguetón que siempre está sonriendo… Y la pequeña Nastia es una lindurita, es una nena dulce y sonriente que aunque esta muy consentida a veces tiene aires de mayor._

_La tia Miranda, la verdad no lo sé, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero al parecer en lo que la he visto aunque a veces sonríe con mucha frecuencia y es amable con la gente, también es fría y poco sentimental. No se parece nada a mi madre, salvo en el físico que son casi idénticas y hasta ahora se llevan muy bien. Para todo se llaman hermana "hermana pásame el salero", "hermana estoy muy cansada", "¿Qué hora es, hermana?" es tierno e irritante al mismo tiempo, pero me agrada que por fin puedan estar juntas._

_Mis padres trabajan en una clínica que está cerca a nuestra casa y la de mis primos y dicen que no quieren regresar ni de locos, puesto que aquí les pagan muchísimo mejor. Espero que no hablen tan enserio, pues aunque me encanta Sofía algún día tendré que abandonar definitivamente a mis padres y si quiero visitarlos alguna vez espero que no estén demasiado lejos._

_Ah y se me olvidaba. ¿Adivina a quién me topé en el Quidditch? ¡Al mismísimo Viktor Krum quien estaba emocionadísimo pues acaba de nacer la hija de su hermana mayor._

_Esta mañana me han sorprendido con un lindo auto que me fascino y el loco de mi tió me reconoció como la hija de muggles que te ayudo a vencer a Lord Voldemort y ahora lo quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos y hacer un circo sobre ello…_

_Por favor cuéntame cómo te va a ti con lujo de detalles. Los extraño muchísimo a todos._

_Con amor;_

_Hermione_

Pasó apenas un día cuando Hermione recibió de la lechuza prestada de su primo Nikolay, (que por cierto tenía un nombre que ella aun no podía pronunciar) un extenso pergamino que le alegró por completo el día tan cansado de limpiar la nueva casa y sacar objetos de sus cajas que de pronto parecían interminables. Su madre tenía que inspeccionarla y darle prisa en hacer su trabajo porque ella insistía en terminar todo con la varita y la madre no se lo permitía.

"No señorita. Si lo haces todo con magia, terminaremos en un santiamén, te irás a otra parte y no tendremos tiempo para platicar los tres. Así que guárdate eso y ayúdanos con esos dos bracitos que tienes."

Recordó aquello que dijo su madre y sonrió, pues ya casi habían terminado y además había usado un poco de magia mientras nadie la veía. Tomó el pergamino de la lechuza quien estaba claramente ansiosa por irse de vuelta con su amo y lo desenvolvió con calma.

_Querida Hermione;_

_¡Qué gusto saber que te gusta el lugar donde vives ahora! Y que te la estés pasando bien… yo por mi parte he tenido un día de locos. Discutí anoche con Ginny por una bobada, le volví a pedir matrimonio y me dijo que no, naturalmente. Pero ya está todo bien de vuelta._

_Ginny ha conseguido que la elijan como buscadora en el equipo de las Holyhead harpies. Y de verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ella pues es una jugadora excepcional, pero por lo tanto no quiere casarse todavía hasta pasar un poquito más de tiempo disfrutando del juego._

_A mí me ascendieron rápidamente como jefe del departamento de aurores y ya sabes quién es mi mano derecha. _

_A pesar que no vivo en la madriguera me tocó a mí también ayudar a desgnomizar el jardín y levantar una gran carpa después de que llegué del trabajo de visita y llegué a la antigua casa de Sirius exhausto y sin aliento, y el pobre de Kreacher tuvo que aguantar mi pestilencia de sudor._

_Te preguntarás porqué hice eso en la madriguera… pues ¡Sorpresa! George y Angelina finalmente se casarán, y de verdad lamentan muchísimo que no te permitan venir. _

_Será una boda sencilla, pero llena de "sorpresas" tal como dijo George. Y la mayor sorpresa de todas fue cuando finalmente se atrevieron a confesarle a Molly que se casaban rápida e inesperadamente pues además de que se aman Angelina ya está esperando, y no quieren casarse cuando eso ya sea muy evidente. _

_Bill, Fleur y su pequeña han venido a casa, y Fleur y Molly ya se llevan mucho mejor. También Charlie y su novia vinieron y Percy llegó anoche solo, oliendo a viejo y luciendo como uno por su aspecto cansado y melancólico. _

_Han decidido que si el bebé resulta ser niño lo llamarán Fred y si es niña Molly (tal vez es solo para reponerla del susto). _

_La boda será el sábado en el jardín de la madriguera y tal vez no debería de contarte esto, pero ayer en la noche Ron volvió a ser el mismo de antes. No supe porqué, pero algo raro en él me dijo que no estaba antes del todo bien y que ahora está mejor, pero insiste que no recuerda nada de lo que paso después de la guerra y sigue aferrado en que él jamás sería capaz de hacerte una cosa como la que le conté que te hizo. _

_Yo no sé si creerle o no, pero esperaré más tiempo para ver si me puede dar respuestas más concretas._

_Si estas lista para verlo de nuevo y escaparte y venir a la boda, sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es mandarme otra de estas cartitas para decirme exactamente tu ubicación y yo mismo iré por ti._

_Con amor: _

_Harry_


	5. La decisión

Dos días después de su promesa, su tío ya había publicado todo acerca de su aventura en una revista para brujos de moda, Vladimir se lo mostró en la mañana con un rostro expectante, orgulloso de su hazaña, esperando que Hermione dijera algo. Pero obviamente no entendía una palabra de los símbolos extraños que aparecían en la hoja de papel y lo único que ella podía registrar claramente era su rostro en movimiento que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, al lado de una avalancha de letritas sobre un fondo de color verde. Su tío tradujo con paciencia el raro texto que le agradó a ella por no ser exagerado y tanta era la emoción del Yovanovich mayor que incluso le propuso hacer un libro.

"Pero eso es algo demasiado vanidoso." —dijo ella. —"¿Cómo se supone que escribiré una historia sobre mí misma?"

"Pero eres muy lista. Podrías ser una excelente escritora. Y más con tantas excelentes historias para contar como las tuyas."

"No se ofenda, pero esa idea no me atrae en lo absoluto."

"¿Entonces qué? Pídeme lo que sea, y lo tendrás."

"En realidad no tengo idea."

De pronto se acordó de su promesa con su tío postizo. El mejor amigo de su padre y sintió un súbito remordimiento. Desde que llegaron ahí no había hecho nada por intentar cumplir dicha promesa.

"¿No creería una tontería si comienzo a estudiar alguna profesión muggle? Ya sabe. Ir a la universidad y todo eso, se lo prometí a alguien, pero creo que me interesa."

"Claro que no es una tontería. Así me recupere yo de mi economía cuando mi padre gasto toda la fortuna con malos movimientos en el mundo mágico. Tuve que hacerme cargo de las finanzas y hacerme una persona notable en el mundo muggle y así recupere poder. ¿Por qué crees que esta casa no está escondida como la casa de cualquier otra familia de brujos?"

"De hecho ya me había imaginado eso. Pero temí ser muy imprudente en preguntarlo directamente."

Vladimir sonrió ampliamente, como si eso le diera mucha ternura.

"¿Qué te parece si trabajas para mí en unos asuntos mágicos y yo te pago cualquier universidad que escojas para estudiar lo que quieras?"

"Eso sería demasiado."

"Para nada. No después de la cantidad de trabajo que tendrás que hacer. Ya no estarás ociosa, y eso según tu madre ha dicho, es lo que más odias."

Sonrió. Realmente aquel hombre que acababa de conocer jamás podría ser considerado un extraño para ella. Con ese aire de grandeza pero a la vez humildad, un rostro tan hermoso, unos ojos tan puros y una voz tan profunda era imposible que no lograse que ella lo amara tanto como si fuera su tío de sangre. Lo miro con respeto, realmente parecía comprenderla a pesar de haber convivido juntos tan solo unas horas.

"De acuerdo. Es un trato."

"Comienzas mañana temprano. Vendrás conmigo en auto."

Ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía tal trabajo pero una promesa era una promesa. Y ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que estudiar…

Pero había algo en sus pensamientos que no la dejaba en paz. La mantenía inquieta. Alerta, era un extraño presentimiento, y algo a la vez que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pensaba en Viktor, en su sonrisa, en las amables palabras que habían intercambiado. ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarla todavía? ¿Acaso ya no era nada importante para él? Recordaba aquel muchacho que se la comía con los ojos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero que sin embargo jamás se atrevía a hablar demasiado con ella. Un muchacho rudo que si bien le había parecido guapo desde el primer momento que lo vio jamás había conquistado su corazón.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no tenía competencia alguna, puesto que el chico pelirrojo ya no estaba cerca. Hermione al principio pensaba que era por ello, pero después de unas horas comprendió que algo en Viktor en realidad había cambiado. Había madurado. Era un joven mucho más seguro, tierno y expresivo, con una luz hermosa en sus ojos oscuros que iluminaban cualquier lugar con su presencia por más lúgubre que éste fuera.

También había crecido en estatura y grosor, estaba más fuerte, más atlético, pero en vez de hacerlo parecer aún más hosco lograba el efecto contrario, le daba un porte de elegancia y fragilidad, como bailarín puesto que además siempre estaba perfectamente erguido, con sus gruesos hombros ligeramente hacia atrás. Algo completamente diferente de su aspecto hacía poco tiempo.

A su alrededor irradiaba una fuente de energía interminable que imantaba a las personas para acercarse a él. Era imposible no caer ante su atracción. Y Hermione lo añoraba. Se despertaba a media noche mojada en sudor con su nombre en la boca. Era imposible que algo así le pasara, jamás había sentido que le temblaran las piernas al pensar en un hombre. Ese fuego interior. Esa desesperación por cogerlo de la mano y caminar por un prado verde para que sus grandes y fuertes manos recorrieran su piel….

Oh no, no! Esto no le podía pasar a ella. El amor no podía estorbar una vez más, pero ahí estaba, naciendo desde lo más profundo de su alma, llenando cada célula, cada poro, cada mísera molécula de su ser.

Durmió poco y aun así despertó sin sueño. Se puso tan guapa como pudo, arreglando su enmarañado cabello, poniéndose su vestido verde nuevo para un día tan caluroso y resplandeciente como aquel.

Y en cuanto salió a la parte de jardín en común de las dos casas (la mansión y la casa grande) se encontró con su tío recargado en su lujoso auto del año. Viendo distraídamente su reloj. Mientras sonreía con su característica sonrisa de medio lado, por la que en el otro lado se le formaba un simpático hoyuelo que era más evidente por la posición de su cabeza gacha. Iba vestido como de costumbre, elegantemente con un traje gris, siempre tenía traje, parecía parte de sí.

Durante los siguientes meses y años jamás se le vio con algo que no fuera un traje formal, como si en cualquier momento pudiera surgir una reunión y el tuviera que estar inmaculadamente preparado. Aunque también usaba café, verde muy oscuro y negro, el gris según Nikolay, lo usaba solamente en situaciones especiales.

"Muy puntual. Como me gusta"—observó Vladimir. Abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

"No es necesario, yo también tengo coche."

Ese lo usaras solamente cuando no viajes conmigo. —dijo el casi como una orden y desvaneciendo su sonrisa de repente.

A Hermione le dio miedo aquella expresión desconocida y decidió hacer lo que le dijera. Deslizándose obedientemente por el asiento fino de cuero.

Conforme iban acercándose a su destino, Vladimir parecía ir recobrando su buen humor habitual y charlaron y rieron sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron frente a un gran edificio blanco, construido con un modelo antiguo y una escritura sobre la puerta. Hermione ya conocía ese lugar.

"¿El ministerio muggle? ¿El mágico está escondido dentro de ése edificio no es así?"

"Exactamente. Por eso yo tengo la ventaja de venir en el coche y dejar ser visto al entrar ahí. Pues también tengo normalmente asuntos que arreglar en el ministerio muggle. Al principio no fue nada fácil adaptarme, lo admito. Pero tu tía Miranda me ayudó mucho y ahora hasta me siento a veces como ellos. Tu trabajo es ir al mágico, presentarte como mi sobrina y decir que has venido por el puesto que te dejé. Ellos te dirán qué hacer. Pero trata de no llamar demasiado la atención. ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente. Pero ¿Cómo encuentro el ministerio de magia?"

"Sigue a Viktor. Se ofreció a ser tu guía."

El hombre bajó del auto después de guiñarle un ojo. Y ella se quedó congelada en su lugar ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarse en su trabajo estando Viktor ahí? Y ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con ella para avisarle?

Bajo del auto con las piernas temblándole tanto que pensó que todos lo notarían de inmediato. Pero hizo un gran esfuerzo de pensar en otra cosa, mientras subía los pequeños escaloncitos de uno en uno, y mirando a los lados, donde había un bello césped y un par de macetas excéntricas, una a cada lado del sendero que conducía a la enorme doble puerta principal, donde la esperaban un par de guardias vestidos de rojo. Al estilo inglés.

Uno de ellos habló, pero ella no entendió.

"Vengo de parte de Vladimir Yovanovich. Soy su sobrina."

Dudó que el guardia pudiera entenderle. Pero al pronunciar el nombre de su tío abrieron ambos los ojos como platos y la dejaron pasar sin ningún inconveniente.

Dentro de ahí, era más maravilloso de lo que se veía por fuera. Era de color perla con bordes en café y un piso negro resplandeciente, que parecía una trampa para resbalar. A unos pasos de la entrada se hallaba una gran escalera que a la mitad se dividía e iba un lado a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Por dicha escalera, en el centro, antes de dividirse, había un gran retrato de un hombre de unos sesenta años, de una barba larga y abundante y cejas pobladas. Hermione adivinó que ése era el ministro actual. Dentro del lugar poca gente entraba y salía de sus oficinas enfrascados en sus hojas de papel, llevándose un café o hablando por su teléfono móvil.

Se fijo bien en esa gente. Vestida elegantemente, físicamente no se parecía nadie entre sí pero todos llevaban el mismo gesto de angustia, que los hacía parecer a todos más o menos iguales.

A los costados antes de subir a la escalera sólo había profundidad y un par de puertas de oficinas a lo lejos. Y de pronto se sintió perdida. Segundos después sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró con tanta prisa que se lastimó el cuello.

Ignoró el dolor, haciendo como si nada.

"Lo siento si te asusté"—dijo el muchacho, con un rostro de sincera preocupación. —"ven. Sígueme."

Subieron esa gran escalera y justo al llegar a la mitad frente el retrato, Viktor se detuvo y la miró sonriente.

"Esta es la entrada de emergencia. Claro que será la última vez que la tengas que usar, pero tu tío quería que entraras por aquí, no sé por qué. Al salir te mostraré la entrada más fácil, donde no te puedas preocupar de ser vista. A menos que también te involucre en negocios muggles."

Esperaron unos minutos mientras se cercioraron de que nadie los veía. Y Viktor dio un pequeño golpecito en el marco del cuadro y éste se abrió inmediatamente. Y ellos entraron a prisa.

Al cerrarse todo estaba muy oscuro y apretujado como un pequeño armario. Hermione pudo sentir a Viktor pegado a su cuerpo y ambos se quedaron congelados, sorprendidos. Pero después una vocecita aguda de mujer interrumpió el momento. Algo que sonó como una bienvenida en un amplificador lejano. Eso hizo que ambos se espabilaran y se movieran, logrando así que las luces se encendieran y pudieron distinguir un largo y estrecho pasillo frente a ellos.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a algo que parecía un balcón. Hermione miró hacia abajo y comprendió por qué su tío quería que entrara por ese lugar, y al contrario de Viktor no creía que esa fuera a ser la única vez que tuviera que entrar por ahí.

"En realidad nunca había usado esa entrada." -admitió él.

Debajo de ellos se apreciaba claramente el último nivel del ministerio de magia, al no haber nada visible más arriba. Y no podía ser de esas dimensiones a pesar que aquello no era para nada pequeño. Había otros diez balcones exactamente iguales junto a ése.

Hermione supuso que todo estaba escondido aún más abajo. Su tío le había dicho "trata de no llamar demasiado la atención" y ahí estaba su secreto. Esa sala estaba alejada de las demás y según Viktor dijo más tarde, era la oficina más grande de todas, exceptuando la del propio ministro. Seguramente Vladimir quería que ella se encargara de sus asuntos secretamente o ese trabajo era muy especial. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar las grandes ventajas que obtendría de aquel hombre que parecía tenerle tanta confianza.

La sala era de forma ovalada. Con una mesa cuadrada en medio y 11 sillas colocadas alrededor.

En los extremos había once cubículos separados con suficiente espacio para que una persona trabajase ahí, y tenían puertas y paredes delgadas pero estaban ahí claramente para obtener algo de privacidad en caso necesario.

Desde donde ellos estaban. No podía nadie verlos, pero no hacía falta, puesto que aún no había llegado nadie. Estaban más temprano ahí de lo normal por alguna razón.

"Descendo"—dijo el, apuntando el balcón con la varita.

Y el balcón completo bajó hasta el piso.

"Mi función principal aquí es ser intérprete, pues ellos no hablan tu idioma. Y debido a que son mayoría me temo que tú tendrás que aprender el suyo lo más rápido posible y solo por ello me permiten estar aquí, de otra manera me echarían a patadas diciendo que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia. Yo seré tu tutor privado."

"Sé que serás un excelente tutor."

Mientras lo decía tuvo el impulso de tomar su mano, pero se contuvo, solamente le sonrió. Pero el la miro a los ojos fijo y sus miradas reposaron un rato una sobre otra hasta que él, ruborizado bajó la vista.

"¿Él te dijo algo sobre éste trabajo? ¿Cómo fue que te convenció?"

"Fue un trato. Me ofreció algo a cambio…"

"Estoy preocupado por ti."

En sus ojos era visible ese miedo. Esos bellos ojos tan expresivos que ahora se mostraban tan tiernos y cálidos. Hermione sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, más por la mirada que por aquellas palabras.

"Sé bien que te sabes cuidar sola. Pero como aun no se en que consista este trabajo, temo que sea peligroso."

"¿Por eso te ofreciste a trabajar para mi tío?"—pregunto emocionada.

"Fue un trato. Me, ofreció algo cambio…." —dijo imitándola un poco.

La respuesta la desairó un poco, pero trató de fingir que no, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Y ¿cómo se llama este lugar?"

"Centro de investigación secreto del origen mágico. La "C.I.S.O.M""

"Vaya, es bastante predecible el tipo de trabajo que será"—dijo sonriendo—"¿porqué supones que será peligroso?"

"No sé, pero la conducta de tu tío es conocida por ser algo alocada, y él y tres amigos más fueron los fundadores de la idea hace cuatro años, pero apenas ha sido reconocido y aceptado este estudio. Incluso uno de ellos ya murió. Por lo que te encuentras ante la primera oficina formal, recién agregada al ministerio, en este lugar antiguamente no había nada y es muy espacioso para 11 personas. Doce conmigo. Y no sé por qué presiento que este trabajo consistirá en mucho más que solo estar en una oficina…"

Iba a agregar algo más, pero llegó un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, que saludó a Viktor con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sentó de inmediato en una de las sillas de la mesa cuadrada.

Viktor hizo un movimiento con la mano insistiéndole a ella que se sentara pero él permaneció de pie, mientras uno a uno llegaban hombrecillos simpáticos y con el pelo revuelto, bajando de sus respectivos balcones de uno en uno. Y en diez minutos la sala ya estaba llena. Pero faltaba uno más. Solo eran 9 hombrecillos de aspecto inteligente. Faltaba alguien, pero ya era muy tarde y no podían seguir esperando.

"Ponte de pie." —le dijo de pronto al oído.

Y solo con esas simples palabras algo frío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciéndola incorporarse de un brinco.

Los hombres se sorprendieron ante su energía pero ninguno dio comentario ni hizo expresión alguna. Y por intuición, se presentó.

"Buenos días… mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y estoy aquí pues mi tío Vladimir Yovanovich me dejó este puesto. No me ha dicho nada sobre mis funciones en este trabajo y agradecería mucho que ustedes me explicasen."

Viktor tradujo rápidamente, dando las pausas y entonación necesarias.

Los hombres se miraron uno a uno un instante y después comenzaron a decir sus nombres y nacionalidades, y luego alguien habló durante un rato.

"Dice que tu función es la principal, serás su jefa. Y toda futura investigación y productos de ella dependerá directamente de ti. Dice que tendrán que salir de excursión y tú debes ir con ellos. Tu decidirás que investigar, donde, cómo y cuándo y de tus manos caerá la decisión de hacerlo público o no. En pocas palabras, tu propósito es encontrar una hipótesis acerca de cómo surgieron los primeros magos de la historia. Si fueron hijos de muggles o fueron parte de una raza distinta desde el principio." —tradujo Viktor.

Hermione se dejo caer en su silla. Comprendió perfectamente porque su tío la quería como investigadora, pues había hecho un excelente trabajo encontrando horrocruxes y reliquias de la muerte. Pero esto era diferente, era un equipo de trabajo, donde ella tenía que dar las órdenes completamente y si fallaba o tenía éxito el proyecto seria enteramente su responsabilidad y no la de Harry.

Pensó en él y lo añoro muchísimo ¿Dónde estaría ese encantador muchacho que siempre era tan amable con ella? Sentía extraño al estar tanto tiempo alejada de él, desde que se conocían jamás se habían distanciado por un periodo tan largo. ¿Lo vería de nuevo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estuvo a punto de derramarlas, pero afortunadamente nadie lo notó pues se volvió a incorporar rápidamente.

"Comenzaremos oficialmente la próxima semana. Por ahora necesito conocerlos bien a ustedes primero, sus habilidades, su formación académica, para saber qué puesto es el necesario para cada uno y así aprovechar sus cualidades lo mejor que se pueda. Por favor apunten todos sus datos necesarios y durante el transcurso de esta semana les iré asignando sus tareas. Sepan que no estaba enterada que sería su jefa, pero me alegro, es realmente un honor señores. Esta semana será muy tranquila, pero no se acostumbren porque no siempre será así."

Cuando Viktor terminó de hablar un último balcón se escuchó descender. Con una voz en ella muy conocida que puso a Hermione con los pelos de punta.

"Buenos días camaradas, siento mi demora, espero que no hayan terminado todavía." —Hermione giró mirándolo a los ojos.

"De hecho Draco, hemos terminado ya."

Lo analizó sin demora: llevaba el pelo sucio y largo, un traje viejo y roído, un rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual con unas bolsas enormes de sueño bajo sus ojos que se veían casi rojos, mucho más delgado y de aspecto callejero.

Aquel joven que en otros tiempos había estado tan perfectamente cuidado, alimentado y vestido ahora parecía ser hijo del abandono. Como si el sol no hubiera salido para él en mucho tiempo. Hermione supuso que así habría sido, y sintió lastima por él. Por aquellos ojos que la miraban abiertos como platos.

"Granger…. No, sabía que trabajabas aquí…"

"Aquí vivo Draco ¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a ocupar el puesto de Shephard, el que falleció hace poco. Realmente lo necesito. ¿Quién es el jefe?"

"Yo soy el jefe Draco, y lo siento. Pero creo que no hay nada para ti aquí."

Giro violentamente sobre sus talones, haciendo una mueca a los otros para que se fueran, quienes obedecieron rápidamente, sacando sus varitas y apuntando a sus balcones para poder volver a subir de donde venían.

"¿Es que acaso no puedes perdonarme? Ya pagué por todo lo malo que he hecho. Mírame, no tengo nada ya."

"Te veo, y me doy cuenta. Pero a pesar de ello no hay nada que me pueda asegurar que has cambiado. Temo por el éxito de todo esto, que han puesto completamente en mis manos, y no dejaré que intentes arruinarlo. Lo siento pero creo que habrán muchos otros trabajos que puedas hacer."

"No. Te equivocas, he buscado uno durante mucho tiempo y jamás me aceptan en nada por lo mismo. Montón de idiotas, piensan que un exmortífago trabajando para ellos arruinará el negocio y nadie me acepta. Descubrí este trabajo por mera casualidad, esta mañana. Y decidí venir aquí, ahora te lo ruego Granger, acéptame."

No parecía la misma persona, estaba hablando tranquilamente sin gritar, aunque claramente en su voz se percibía un tono de irritación.

"No eres alguien de fiar."

"Hermione"—dijo con dulzura. ¡por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre! -"te juro que si me das una oportunidad, una sola, no te defraudaré nunca. Necesito mantener a mi madre y mi padre está enfermo, ten piedad por favor, tú no eres una mala persona, lo sé por favor tu sabes bien lo que es preocuparse por la gente que amas. Ayúdame."

Sus ojos suplicantes, tan sinceros removieron el interior de su corazón, le daba lástima aquel muchacho demacrado que venía pedir ayuda, al igual que miedo.

"No te daré el puesto de Shephard. Pero ven mañana"—dijo tomando a Viktor de la mano y yéndose casi corriendo del lugar.

Tenía un ardor en el corazón y de nuevo un dolor indescriptible que no podía detener con nada. Se sentía tan responsable, tan insegura en la rápida y resuelta decisión que había tomado sin consultarlo con nadie…. Como acostumbraba a hacerlo todo.

Viktor la sacó de ahí con cuidado, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuese a caer, y como a duras penas andaba, decidió llevarla cargando.

Así fue como Hermione reconoció al muchacho que la encontró en el pantano y la había devuelto a casa…

"Estoy bien, puedes bajarme ya". Dijo ella molesta e incómoda.

"De ninguna manera, estabas a punto de caer"

"¡Claro que no! Me mareé un poco, eso es todo, ahora bájame o me olvido de quién eres y te lanzo un _confringo_ en la nariz"

Se encontraban en el jardín trasero de los Granger, el lugar antes abandonado ahora estaba quedando cada día más precioso, lleno de flores y plantas de todo tipo, pues era bastante amplio. Era el fruto del arduo trabajo de la madre de Hermione y los rápidos y descansados movimientos de varita de ella.

Viktor dudó un momento y la miró a los ojos con veneno. Pero la mirada de ella era más fuerte y no la pudo soportar, así que la bajó lentamente.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tú fuiste quién me encontró en el pantano!—dijo dando puñetazos en el pecho del joven.

Claro que aquellos golpes eran demasiado débiles y aún más para el fuerte cuerpo atlético de Viktor, pero tomó sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le contestó.

"Gracias por mostrarte tan agradecida conmigo por haberte salvado la vida."

"¡Y lo estoy! Es sólo que… ah no entiendes nada!"

"Pues explícamelo Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Que te salvé la vida y ahora estás molesta por eso? "

"Nada, olvídalo… Hasta mañana" Dijo girando su cabeza un poco, tratando de evitar que él se diera cuenta que una lagrima cruzaba su mejilla derecha. Pero no lo logró.

De inmediato el muchacho tomó su rostro con aquellas manazas suyas y le limpió la lágrima.

"¿Por qué lloras? Por favor cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber. No te dije que yo había sido quien te había encontrado porque nunca hubo un momento adecuado para hacerlo. Pero si ahora me dices que es lo que te molesta, te juro que no lo haré nunca más"

Del otro lado Nikolay y Misha se encontraban en su propio jardín, así que pudieron ver y escuchar la escena. Los padres de Hermione lo habían escuchado todo también, pero se quedaron quietos haciendo como si nada y a la vez muy sorprendidos. Recordaron de nuevo a aquel muchacho que llevó a casa a su hija en brazos aquella noche fatal:

FLASHBACK

"Señores Granger, encontré a su hija perdida por ahí. No se asusten estará bien si le dan sus debidos cuidados, tendrán que vigilarla muy de cerca y yo les recomendaría que se mudasen y la cambiaran de ambiente."

"Eso es absurdo". —Dijo el señor Granger—"Hermione ha vivido aquí en Victoria Valley desde que nació y este me parece un lugar perfecto para que siga creciendo."

"Señor, tengo entendido que ustedes tienen familiares en países remotos ¿No? Más concretamente en Bulgaria e Italia"

"Así es ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?"

"Su hija me lo contó hace unos años."

"¿Así que usted es amigo suyo de la escuela?"

"No exactamente. Nos conocimos en su escuela, pero yo no estudiaba ahí, estaba de visita corta y pues, fuimos algo así como novios, así que espero que comprenda que verla en esta situación fue algo que me dolió mucho, por lo que decidí ir a buscarla"

El señor Granger se acomodó en su silla incómodo. Mientras su mujer seguía examinando a su hija inconsciente, muy preocupada.

"Ya la he llevado a un hospital de brujos. La han examinado y no pueden hallar el motivo por el que se encuentra así, lo siento. Pero tal vez los médicos muggles sepan que hacer, es por eso que la traje aquí con ustedes."

Se levantó diciendo aquello ultimo con nerviosismo y rapidez y tras darle a Hermione un breve beso en la frente agregó:

"Por favor no le digan que he sido yo quien la trajo de vuelta"

"No lo haremos ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre"

"Y por favor, llévenla a Bulgaria. Les prometo que le hará muy bien"

Y desapareció.

Tiempo presente

"Hey. ¿Algún problema?"—gritó Misha desde el otro lado. "¿Por qué Hermione estaba llorando? Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada."

"No Misha, descuida. Sé cuidarme sola y además él ya se iba de mi casa. Adiós Vicky" dijo con desprecio, y rápidamente se metió a la cocina de su casa, dejando al muchacho ahí solo. Quien rápidamente cruzó el jardín y en varias y largas zancadas llegó a la casa de los Yovanovich, pidiendo hablar con Vladimir. Hermione escucho su tosca voz preguntar por su tío y luego que una sirvienta le abría la puerta y de pronto se apagaron todos los sonidos.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero marrón de la sala de estar y se recostó pecho abajo con ambas manos en la cabeza. Le dolía muchísimo.

"Parece que no has tenido un muy buen primer día de trabajo, cariño." Su madre, apareció de pronto acariciándole el pelo y la espalda. "Cuéntame que pasó"

Al decir cuéntame tal vez habría querido decir cuéntanos, pues Aaron Granger de pronto se sentó en el sofá de cuero individual frente a ellas para escuchar toda la información.

Hermione suspiró

"Llegó a pedirme trabajo un antiguo compañero de la escuela. Uno que me molestaba todo el tiempo y que era además muy rico. Pero él y su padre eran mortífagos, es decir de los malos. Y de alguna manera han perdido toda su gran fortuna. Ha llegado pidiéndome una segunda oportunidad y se la di… pero después dude de mi respuesta y comencé a sentirme un poco mal y mareada. Pero no tanto para que Viktor me trajera aquí apareciéndonos cargándome tal como lo hizo…" "¿Por qué no me habían dicho que él me había devuelto a casa?

"Nunca supimos su nombre hasta hoy querida, además tenemos entendido que no has estado en mucho contacto con él en los últimos años. ¿Es acaso muy importante que haya sido precisamente él quien te salvó la vida?"

"En estos momentos sí madre. Es algo muy importante… ¿No les habrá dicho él, de pura casualidad que nos mudáramos aquí?"

Ambos se quedaron muy callados y Hermione sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto sí es el colmo!"

Y sin más, dio un largo zanco y subió a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar hacia su cuarto.

Silvó dos veces. Era la manera en la que se comunicaba con la lechuza de Niko, y ésta llegó casi inmediatamente a su habitación.

"Muy bien amiguito. Llevale esto a Harry. Al mismo de la otra vez ¿Recuerdas?

Y escribió sin cuidado muy rápidamente en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino viejo.

_Harry_

_No puedo soportarlo, iré a la boda. Esperaba ser niña buena y complacer a mi padre pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que debo de estar ahí._

_Recógeme el viernes en la tarde en la dirección que está escrita en la parte de atrás._

_BESOS DE _

_Hermione_


	6. La boda

**Hermione;**

Apenas envié la lechuza a Harry y comencé a contar las horas para que el viernes llegara. ¡Y apenas era martes! ¡Qué fastidio!

Bajé nuevamente a la sala de estar, mucho más tranquila y mis padres se miraron entre ellos con una mirada de sospecha. ¡Qué más daba si se enteraban de mis intenciones! Nada podrían hacer para detenerme, lo único que me detenía era la culpabilidad por no haber estado mucho tiempo con ellos, pero ahora sin darse cuenta me habían humillado. Y yo tenía que hacer algo por mí misma. Además ¿Cómo faltar a algo tan importante como a la boda de George?

Era cierto que tristemente era mi ex cuñado y se suponía que yo ya no debía de tener ningún tipo de relación con él ni con aquella familia. Pero era imposible, había pasado tanto tiempo con los Weasley que debo confesar que me sentía más parte de ellos que de mi propia sangre.

Mi madre que usualmente no cocinaba nunca ya que tenía una empleada doméstica en Victoria Valley, insistió en aprender las "artes culinarias" pero a decir verdad, no lo hacía muy bien y cada vez que lo intentaba dejaba un desastre en la cocina que yo tenía que arreglar con magia.

"¿Porqué estas agitando esa varita todo el tiempo? ¿No puedes hacer algo a mano alguna vez?"

Prefería quedarme callada cada vez que me hacía esos reproches. Para no exasperarme e ir a decir algo irrespetuoso o bajo como: "¿Acaso preferirías que no fuera yo tu hija si no una muggle como tú? ¿Por qué te molesta que use la varita en casa? ¿Acaso me tienes envidia?"

Yo sentí desde el principio el disgusto de mis padres por que su única hija les resultara bruja. Aunque cuando nos enteramos de ello al llegar mi carta de Hogwarts, dijeron que no importaba pues me amarían y tratarían igual, pero pude ver la preocupación y el disgusto en sus ojos. Aun siendo una niña me daba cuenta de todo ello.

Y ahora, tantos años después no se acostumbraban a que hiciera magia frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos, aunque mi padre fingía no observarme yo se que se daba cuenta de todo lo que yo hacía, y a veces podía adivinar tristeza y temor en sus ojos.

Era muy fácil descubrir las razones de mis padres por sentirse de ese modo… me habían deseado mucho tiempo, pues los doctores le habían dicho a mi madre que le sería casi imposible tener hijos.

Pero nací yo, después de haberme esperado tantos años y mis padres esperaban que yo fuera siempre su nenita y que pudieran tenerme y cuidarme por mucho tiempo. Pero resulte ser diferente a ellos. Y pronto no los necesité más.

En esos momentos supe que pensaba que los abandonaría en cualquier momento. Y lo haría, de no ser por esta extraña culpa que tengo por no poder ser como ellos habrían deseado que fuese.

El día que me escape. Les hare saber que lo que hicieron me molestó, y nada más. Pero tampoco es que piense quedarme con los Weasley eternamente. O irme de la casa de mis padres. Creo que eso será hasta el día que me case, y si no me caso antes de los 25 me iré de igual manera. Pero nunca comento esas cosas frente a ellos pues se que no les agradaría.

Cenamos juntos esa noche, como de costumbre, y nadie abrió la boca para nada.

Mi padre fingía leer el periódico, pero sentía su mirada de reojo, aquella mirada de sospecha tan "discreta" con la que me observaba cada vez que sabía que desobedecería.

Sólo que había un problema; ya no era una niña, y prohibirme algo era simplemente estúpido. Era cierto que seguía viviendo bajo su techo, pero solo porque ellos así lo querían. Desde que termine mis estudios mágicos les expresé mi deseo de independizarme y vivir por mi cuenta, pero ellos no lo quisieron así. Como tampoco quisieron que trabajara por un año para estar cerca de ellos, cosa que resulto contraproducente pues pasaba la mayor parte del día con… ahora era tan difícil decir su nombre.

Pronto sería capaz de mantener una casa igual de grande o tal vez más que la que teníamos ahora por mi propia cuenta, contando además muchos nuevos lujos y privilegios. Pero a ellos les daba igual, parecía que me querían tener como su hijita solterona y mimada el resto de sus vidas.

Indignada, decidí visitar a mis primos, para relajarme y saber cuándo sería el próximo partido de Quidditch.

Me levante lentamente de la mesa y lavé mi plato con magia. Mamá frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, y apenas cuando giré la perilla de la puerta papá se atrevió a hablar.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Con Niko y Misha"

"No, ya es de noche. Espera hasta mañana"

"Papá, son las 5:00 pm"

"Ah sí, claro, claro" Dijo con aire distraído.

Caminé lentamente y después de unos veinte pasos abrí lentamente la puertita a la entrada del jardín de mis primos, que estaba conectado al nuestro.

Al llegar, en vez de encontrarme a alguno de mis primos o a la tía Miranda, encontré a dos hombres discutiendo acaloradamente en Búlgaro. No me atreví a interrumpir, y di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme cuando escuché que de inmediato bajaban la voz y decían mi nombre.

"Por favor, no te vayas, sentimos que hayas presenciado esto" Dijo Vladimir.

"Ah, todavía estás aquí" dije levantando una ceja al observar a Viktor.

Habían pasado dos horas desde nuestra pequeña discusión y él aún se encontraba ahí, discutiendo con mi tío sobre quién sabe qué cosas. En esos momentos estaba tan enfadada con él, aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, y además, no quería que de ninguna manera lo supiera.

Y es que todavía no podía entender por qué estaba molesta de que él me hubiera salvado la vida, aunque en realidad sería algo difícil para él si no conocía mis verdaderos sentimientos;

Estaba muy decepcionada de que él se hubiera ofrecido a ser mi tutor privado de Búlgaro, a ser mi traductor en el ministerio, a acompañarme al Quidditch, a cuidar de mí y salvarme la vida. Pero eso habría estado perfecto si ser mi tutor privado para aprender Búlgaro, a ser mi traductor en el ministerio, a acompañarme al Quidditch, a cuidar de mí y salvarme la vida, no fuera una de las muchas tareas que mi tío o mi padre le podrían haber encomendado.

La decepción es que no sería para mí, pues todas esas cosas lindas las hacía por compromiso. Y no lo culpaba, pues después de todo habíamos estado mucho tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro, pero tras mi reciente fracaso amoroso me dejé llevar rápidamente por la ilusión y aquello había resultado mal.

Ahora no lo podía tener cerca, pues se me partía la cara de vergüenza que una persona como yo, que se supone debería de ser más inteligente que el resto, se dejara llevar por la falsa esperanza que el gran Viktor Krum se pudiera fijar de nuevo en mí sabiendo que la primera vez que lo hizo mucha gente pensó que había utilizado filtros amorosos en él y ni yo misma sabía por qué rayos es que se había encaprichado conmigo.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, el ya era un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, nada comparado con aquel muchacho tímido que conocí en Hogwarts. Y por lo tanto no había manera que se pudiera fijar de nuevo en mí, ya que la primera vez no lo supe aprovechar como debería. Pero no fue mi culpa, yo también era una chiquilla.

Y de cierta manera también estaba molesta con Viktor por no quererme y desearme tal como yo a él. La única pregunta que faltaba ahora es ¿Cómo demonios me encontró aquel día que me trajo a casa?

Los dos hombres se quedaron paralizados mientras yo pensaba en todas aquellas cosas con el entrecejo fruncido, concentrándome duro para obtener respuestas.

"¿Te sientes bien Hermione?" Preguntó mi tío notando mi ausencia mental.

"Sí. ¿Viktor ya se va?"

Nunca de los nuncas había sido tan grosera con nadie. Pero bueno, para todo había una primera vez ¿no?

"Sí, descuida, ya estaba por irse"

"¿Dónde están los muchachos?"

"Mijail está arriba, estudiando en su habitación, Niko no lo sé, debe estar con sus amigos o con Nastia en alguna parte"

Caminé sin hacer ruido, para escuchar si los hombres seguían discutiendo. Pero no escuché una sola cosa. Todo estaba en silencio, y justo cuando estaba por entrar al gran caserón, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

¿POR QUÉ ESA MALDITA COSTUMBRE DE LLEGAR POR ATRÁS CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERABA?

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté, haciéndole saber mi impaciencia.

"Saber por qué estás siendo tan injusta conmigo."

"Eso es algo que no te diré Viktor, es un tema personal ¿Por qué desperdicias tu tiempo conmigo en el ministerio si hay un mundial de Quidditch? Deberías estar practicando o jugando en alguna parte. Bulgaria necesita a su buscador, y yo necesito que me den mi espacio personal ¿ves? Así todos ganaríamos"

"No te diré por qué no he jugado esta temporada, ése es un tema personal Hermione, pero he decidido tomarme un año libre. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me preocupe por ti? Y el equipo no me necesita, hay muchos buscadores bastante buenos. Y no. No te daré espacio personal, y te equivocas, no estaríamos mejor, ninguno de los dos de otra manera."

"Bueno, es una lástima que pienses así. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, me las arreglo muy bien sola, y para quitarte una preocupación más, ya no te quiero como mi tutor privado. Hasta mañana, si es que quieres seguir siendo mi intérprete."

Rápidamente entré por la cocina de la casa y le cerré la puerta a Viktor casi dándole de lleno en la cara. Al hacerlo me recargué sobre ella, jadeando, me dolía de nuevo el pecho. Había sido mucha agitación durante la pelea, pero afortunadamente fue algo leve y me pudo recuperar rápido.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada una vez más. No me cansaba de hacerlo, todo ahí estaba tan pulcramente inmaculado que abrumaba un poco, las empleadas domésticas que estaban ahí me sonrieron como forma de saludo y yo lo hice torpemente también "¡tengo que aprender este raro idioma rápido!" pensaba mientras seguía caminando hacia la sala de estar.

Vi a la tía Miranda sentada en uno de aquellos grandes y lujosos sofás blancos mientras hojeaba una revista de modas. Con una taza de café recargada sobre la preciosa mesa de centro de cristal.

"Hola tía" Pero la tía estaba demasiado concentrada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y me ignoró olímpicamente. De pronto comprendí por qué a Misha nunca le había caído su madrastra del todo bien.

Subí por las escaleras y giré tres veces hacia la izquierda para detenerme tras una enorme puerta de mármol y tocar.

De inmediato, como si me hubiese estado esperando el joven delgado y huraño abrió la puerta con una inusual sonrisa.

"Así que discutiste con tu novio eh"

"Viktor no es mi novio. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Las orejas extensibles de tu amigo George ya son famosas también aquí, le debe de estar yendo bastante bien, se rumora que es uno de los negocios más exitosos del mundo"

"Sí, ellos siempre supieron cómo hacer dinero."

"¿Ellos?"

"Sí, pero déjame entrar primero. No es una plática que se pueda hacer en voz alta"

"Ah claro, pasa."

Le conté toda la historia de los gemelos y Misha estaba profunda y sinceramente aterrado por la crueldad de la guerra.

"No me gustaría que eso le pasara a nadie. Aunque a decir verdad si le ocurriera a Niko, no estaría tan mal"

"No digas eso. George aún no supera su pérdida. Tampoco la Señora Weasley."

"Seguramente Miranda se recuperaría rápido. Es tan fría…. Creo que ya lo notaste."

"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pero aún así, es mejor no decir esas cosas ni para hacer una suposición… y ¿qué hacías antes de comenzar a espiarme?"

"Estudiar, para un examen de esa estúpida universidad muggle a la que mi padre me obligó a ir. No entiendo nada y además no sé para qué demonios me va a servir. La odio. Debió haber dejado ir a Niko, el sí quería entrar, pero no. Dijo que sólo yo iría ahí. Como siempre lo peor me toca a mí"

"Tranquilo, verás que todo lo que se aprende alguna vez sirve para algo."

Traté de consolarlo, de verdad me daba muchísima lástima la poca atención que le daban. Eso era algo notable desde el primer respiro dentro de aquel caserón. Todo el mundo hacía lo que quería, iba acompañado y podía salir a pasear a su gusto menos Misha, pues su padre lo hacía quedarse en casa a estudiar y ni siquiera se dignaba a irlo a visitar o hablar con él alguna vez. No como con Niko o Nastia. Con aquellos dos era toda atención, paciencia, y adoración y eso era obvio.

Agradecí enormemente ser hija única. Aunque mis padres me abrumaron de niña por sobreprotegerme y darme demasiada atención, por lo menos no tuve que competir contra nadie.

"Necesito pedirte algo." Quería llegar al grano. Para no distraerlo mucho tiempo de sus deberes.

"Cualquier cosa, dime"

"Necesito un nuevo tutor De Búlgaro. ¿Podrías… ?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Será un placer. Mañana comenzamos. Antes de irnos al Quidditch ¿Hecho?"

Me conmoví enormemente ante esta clara señal de avidez por estar acompañado y tomé su gran mano en señal de acuerdo.

Le mencioné que yo acudiría a la universidad en dos semanas más, y era la misma a la que él asistía, así que tendríamos más tiempo juntos. Al decir esto se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a hacer planes para nuestros tiempos libres. Ni siquiera preguntó qué estudiaría yo.

Me quedé un buen rato más con él. Riendo y platicando de temas estúpidos y me di cuenta que cuando quería él podía ser también bastante divertido y relajado. Me recitó versos hermosos de poesía Búlgara que después me tradujo y cuando sentí que las cosas se ponían demasiado enserio fingí alarmarme por la hora y huí a mi casa, no sin antes prometer que nos veríamos en la mañana siguiente.

Por la noche, mientras aún era temprano me invadió la duda de saber cómo estaba Ron. Tenía el impulso de llamar a la lechuza y mandarle una carta para preguntar si estaba bien. Que estaba haciendo y sobre todo si era feliz. Pero ya pronto tendría la oportunidad de verlo cara a cara. Y de solo pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago de nervios.

¿Qué haríamos ahora que nos volviéramos a ver?

¿Tendría el valor suficiente para confesarle que me había vuelto a enamorar, esta vez de otro?

No. Definitivamente si llegábamos a tener la oportunidad de platicar, no mencionaría eso.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor… ¿Es que alguna vez habrías de ser mío?

Cinco minutos después recibí una lechuza y desplegué el pergamino con las manos temblorosas.

_Hermione:_

_Espérame a las 8:00 pm el viernes, se puntual y ten cuidado con que te vea alguien. Llevaré la capa de mi padre, así que cuando sientas que alguien te toca el pelo, ese alguien soy yo y tomarás mi mano para aparecernos cerca de la madriguera _

_Hasta pronto:_

_Harry_

Le di un beso sonoro a la lechuza quien se puso a brincar de alegría tal como lo hacía pig en sus primeros años y volvió de nuevo con su amo. Para que yo pudiera tomar por fin una buena siesta en mucho tiempo.

_**Viktor**_

Llegué al ministerio más temprano que de costumbre, para que ella tuviera que soportar mi presencia desde antes de lo planeado y que eso la hiciera molestar más. Tal vez así me diría más rápido el por qué de su rara conducta. Últimamente estaba muy arisca conmigo y en sus ojos había algo, como ¿era eso odio? No lo sabía, pero no me gustaba en absoluto.

Esperé sentado en la gran mesa cuadrada. Y de pronto la vi bajar de su balcón. Hermosa como siempre, aunque todavía con un aspecto preocupantemente convaleciente, pero comprobé satisfecho de mi hazaña que ahora lucía mucho mejor que desde hacía unos días.

Al verme ahí sentado frunció el ceño de nuevo. Eso era algo que ahora hacía muy frecuentemente y que yo nunca había notado en ella antes.

Se sentó con su delicadeza de dama en apuros. Y no me dirigió una mirada mientras ordenaba sus papeles y esperaba a que llegar alguien más.

Convenientemente el primero en llegar en ese día fue el basura de Malfoy, el causante principal de nuestra primer pelea dos días anteriores, cuando me pintó los límites y me despidió como su tutor privado.

"Buenos días" Dijo ella débilmente. "¿Ordenaste lo que te pedí ayer?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió con un tono de arrogancia mientras ponía delante de ella una pila de archivos. "Aunque no veo Hermione, el por qué todas estas porquerías nos van a ser útiles para algo."

"Es por eso que yo estoy a cargo Draco, y tú te limitas a obedecer. Yo sé lo que hago"

Aquella respuesta fue rápida, sin enfado y sin siquiera apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. No contestaba a mis cuestionamientos de esa manera. Siempre levantaba la vista y me respondía mirándome a los ojos. Retándome. No me gustaba la reciente camaradería de aquellos dos. No me gustaba para nada.

Por fortuna después llegó el resto del equipo.

La mayoría, el primer día, aprovechando que Hermione no les entendía, murmuraban entre sí diciendo: "¿Qué nos va a enseñar o mandar esa mocosa?" "Luce menor que mi hija más pequeña" "¿Esa es la famosa Hermione Granger?"

De inmediato los puse en su lugar. Diciéndoles que si no les agradaba la idea se podía largar en ese mismo momento ya que había mucha gente deseando entrar a la investigación e ir a hacer las expediciones junto con la legendaria miembro del trío de oro.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que su buena fama no era por nada. Desde el segundo día los llenó de trabajo y pronto pudieron ser capaces de llenar reportes completos con datos trascendentales e importantes.

"Me parece que esta niña sabe lo que hace" Dijo uno de ellos al sacar la primer teoría;

Todos, muggles y humanos somos partes de la misma raza. Únicamente con una leve y casi imperceptible diferencia en las ondas y movimientos en el periférico izquierdo cerebral todo está completamente igual. Pues es a partir de esa parte del cerebro donde se produce la magia.

Nunca se imaginaron que esa joven y hermosa "mocosa" les pudiera dar resultados tan rápido. Aun más que el mismísimo Vladimir Yovanovich, quien tardó 2 años en producir una teoría más o menos parecida.

"Diles que la próxima semana haremos una expedición" Me dijo Hermione tras haberse asegurado que todos estuvieran presentes.

Traducí de buena gana, como siempre. Y le dirigí una sonrisa al terminar. Pareció incomodarle, pues desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Draco Malfoy soltó una risita estúpida al darse cuenta de ello y yo le propiné un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

Toda la mañana fue más o menos igual. Ayudarla cuando quería decir algo. Y verla corretear de un lado a otro trayendo y llevando papeles de un lado a otro con magia y a veces en los brazos.

Se veía hermosa concentrada. Nunca le podía quitar la mirada de encima, y cuando ella me miraba a mí yo fingía estar trabajando en traducirle unos resúmenes y ensayos que preparaba con una rapidez asombrosa.

El día anterior, como hice muchos otros días y seguí haciendo después, la espié. Sin petición de nadie si no por el gusto de verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Iba con su primo, al Quidditch ¿Cuál era el nombre del muchacho? Moro… Maa… algo con M… y una niña pequeña. Creo que se llama Nastia.

La vi disfrutar el partido con su familia, sonreír y bromear con su primo. Que después de todo no es tan aguafiestas como yo pensaba. Y la pequeña saltaba de alegría como si fuera su primer partido de Quidditch.

De pronto, estuve a punto de interceder, pues en un momento libre cuando la pequeña Nastia estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta, el estúpido muchacho intentó robarle un beso.

Pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo, y lo esquivo con una rapidez y reflejos de buscadora que solo he visto (honestamente) en mundiales. Y fingió no darse cuenta del intento.

¡Son primos maldito depravado! Quise gritarle. Pero sabía que ella se molestaría aun más conmigo. Y me resigne a seguirla viendo desde aquella posición en la que ella no me podría ver a mi.

Por lo menos ahora estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que si su corazón no me pertenecía ni me había pertenecido nunca, tampoco su primo lo conseguiría.

Volviendo a otro día de trabajo, aquel jueves, estaba bastante distraída, haciendo perfectamente su trabajo, pero ansiosa, desesperada por irse. Notaba que cada cinco minutos o algo así miraba a su reloj y suspiraba. Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que no me contaría nada.

Su padre me había comprado un teléfono celular, y me había enseñado como usarlo.

En realidad no había aprendido a hacerlo, pero como era la única persona que llamaba lo podía hacer sin ningún problema, pues solo tenía que recordar conectarlo a la pared en la noche y presionar el botón verde cada vez que lo oía sonar.

Esa tarde llegué a la casa de mi hermana, a visitar a mi pequeña sobrina, estaba cada día más hermosa. Me pregunté si alguna vez llamaría a Hermione tía…

Comí con ellos, mi cuñado también acababa de llegar del trabajo y estaba muy cansado. Platicamos de temas irrelevantes y sobre la leyenda de John el largo (un fantasma popular en Bulgaria) y después de mucho reír y poco comer, recibí nuevamente una llamada de Aaron Granger. Me aparte de la mesa y tras burlas a mis espaldas contesté.

"¿Diga?"(Había aprendido después de varios intentos, que no era necesario subir la voz para ser escuchado)

"Quiero que hoy y mañana tengas a mi hija bien vigilada ¿Comprendes? Sospecho que quiere hacer una pequeña excursión con el chico basurita. No quiero que llegue ahí, y si lo hace, no dejes que se le acerque."

"¿Cuándo sospecha que lo hará?"

"No lo sé. Pero pronto, podría ser en cualquier momento."

"Está bien, no se preocupe, estaré ahí."

Y tal como el mismo me había enseñado, presione el botón rojo al terminar. Y me lo guarde en el bolsillo.

"Ese muggle te trata como a un elfo doméstico. ¿En serio soportas todo eso y abandonar el Quidditch sólo por ella? Debo admitir que al principio pensé que era solo un capricho. Pero ahora, creo que esto se te está saliendo de las manos hermanito."

"Claro que no. No me di unas vacaciones en el Quidditch solo por ella, recuérdalo bien, aunque si fue un factor importante en mi decisión. Y si, por ella soportaría todo, aunque no se quede conmigo."

Salí un poco alterado y molesto hacia la casa de Hermione.

Ella no estaba, por supuesto que debía de estar con sus primos. Y ahora comprendía claramente por que en toda la mañana se había mostrado tan ansiosa. Espié fuera todo un día, y buena parte de la noche, y nada. Y a la mañana me sentí más tranquilo a verla llegar al trabajo, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Y de inmediato supe que ése era el día que tenía planeado para fugarse.

Lo comprobé en la noche. Estando agazapado tras las sombras, en el jardín trasero de Hermione la vi de pronto por la ventana de su habitación, sobre el segundo piso, girando incansablemente sobre sus talones claramente excitada y mascullando para sus adentros. Metiendo en una pequeña bolsilla de cuentas, tras un excelente hechizo de extensión; un cepillo de dientes, uno para el cabello, ropa interior, un par de pantalones ajustados, una blusa y un suéter que me encantaba por la manera en que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Sus intenciones eran obvias. Planeaba quedarse a dormir a donde fuera que planease ir.

No tenía idea de adónde iba ni para qué. Su padre no me explico nada, solo que se vería de nuevo con el chico pelirrojo, por lo cual yo estaba cada vez mas ansioso y ardiendo de celos en solo pensarlo. Pues ella se estaba arreglando y viéndose en el espejo constantemente. ¡Mujer hermosa! Ojalá algún día te arreglaras así para mí. El es una basura ¿Cómo puedes seguir amándolo.

La muy pilla bajó hacia la cocina y les gritó a sus padres que estaban viendo televisión que se largaría a la madriguera y que nada podrían hacer para evitarlo.

La siguiente escena fue algo cómica, hasta yo me reí un poco de ver a la muy pilla colarse por la ventana. Con la pequeña bolsita de cuentas pegada al pecho, seguramente la misma que usó en la guerra. Mientras sus padres corrían abalanzándose sobre ella tratando de sujetarla de los tobillos, pero ella fue más rápida, y con un sorprendente salto de rana llegó al piso y se incorporó acercándose a un árbol viejo y frondoso en el que ella a veces se recostaba a leer.

Vi que hizo el ademán de abrazar a alguien, pero no había nadie más ahí…

"Espero que no te hayas metido en muchos problemas" Dijo el nadie con voz varonil.

"¿Bromeas Harry? ¡Esto ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho desde mis días con ustedes en el colegio! Valdrá la pena el castigo, vámonos ya." Respondió al ver que sus padres abrían la puerta y salían al jardín coléricos, gritando su nombre.

Se abrazo de la nada de nuevo y supe que estaban a punto de aparecerse en otro lugar.

Corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude, mientras veía en su hermoso rostro su cara de felicidad y satisfacción. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando me vio salir de las sombras.

Me dejé caer sobre ellos. Tal como había visto hacer a los muggles en un extraño deporte que causaba sueño. ¿Era beksball su nombre? Algo así.

Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y en vez de sujetarlos por los muslos caí de rostro contra el césped.

Me levanté maldiciendo, lentamente y con la boca ensangrentada.

"¿Qué demonios esperas?"Inquirió furioso el señor Granger, ignorando la sangre que corría por mi camisa nueva. "Ve tras ella pedazo de inútil, cómo la pudiste dejar ir"

"No fue mi culpa señor, ellos ya lo tenían todo planeado." Me justifiqué. De no haber deseado tanto que aquel hombre se convirtiera en mi suegro, jamás le habría permitido hablarme de ese modo.

"¿Ellos? ¿No se fue sola? Yo no he visto a nadie más. ¿No habrá venido el pelirrojo por ella?"

"No señor. Potter vino a recogerla."

"¡Debí saber que ese muchacho también sería un problema!... Viktor ve tras ellos ahora mismo"

"No puedo"

"¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Eres mago o qué? Haz lo que ellos hicieron y ve tras ellos."

"No puedo hacerlo si no se a donde van"

"Hermione dijo algo sobre una madriguera. Así le llaman a la casa de los pelirrojos. ¡Corre!"

"¿La madriguera? Ese lugar está escondido. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Durante la guerra los Weasleys y muchos otros brujos mas escondieron su casa y hasta ahora no han quitado el hechizo protector que…"

"¡ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LOS ESTÚPIDOS HECHIZOS! No sé cómo lo harás, y eso me tiene sin cuidado. Pero tienes que traerla aquí rápido ¿Escuchas? Tu sabes bien que cosas pueden pasar si la dejas sin protección"

Claro que lo sabía bien. Tenía pesadillas con ello casi todas las noches. Esa frágil mujer debía ser cuidada las 24 horas del día.

"Aaron, tranquilo. El muchacho hace lo que puede" Dijo la madre de Hermione por detrás de él.

Él le dirigió una mirada de furia y ella pronto se quedó callada.

"Descuide ya voy en camino."

Me aparecí en el primer lugar que pensé. Pero sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba ni mínimamente cerca de la madriguera. Y me senté en una piedra a pensar. Y como no pude tener ni una pista de hacia dónde seguir, me quedé ahí profundamente dormido. Exhausto de tantas horas en vela.

**Hermione**

Ya estábamos fuera, llegando a Griammuld place. Ya que después de lo ocurrido no podía darme el lujo de volver a quedarme en la madriguera durante la noche. Y además tampoco tenía un vestido para la boda.

Mi corazón iba a mil por segundo. Pero no con dolor como las otras veces que me agitaba, si no con preocupación. Viktor iba detrás de nosotros.

"¿Lo viste? Viktor nos debe de estar buscando ahora. Esto es horrible, se ha convertido en el esclavo de mi padre y no nos dejará tranquilos. Me encontrará, lo sé."

Harry me sonrió. Quitándome un mecho de cabello de la cara.

"Descuida, él no tiene ni idea de esta casa. Y aunque sepa de la madriguera tampoco la podrá encontrar, recuerda que sigue protegida."

"Pero es que es tan testarudo. Yo sé que encontrará la manera de hacerlo. Lo presiento."

"Por ahora descuida, estás a salvo. Entra"

Abrió la puerta del estrecho pasillo y pude ver como había cambiado la casa.

Ya no se veía más como una casa de familia de magos oscura, ahora estaba renovada y se veía francamente preciosa.

"¡Harry, que bien has dejado la casa!"

"La mayoría fue obra de Ginny y de Kreacher. Ah hola Kreacher, ¿Está lista la cena?"

El elfo lucía también muy diferente. Luciendo mucho más joven y feliz… ¿Era eso una sonrisa?

"Sí, amo. Señorita Granger ¿Cómo le va?" ¡Kreacher estaba siendo amable conmigo!

"No tan bien como a ti"

"Luce pálida Señorita ¿Está todo bien con su salud?"

"Sí, descuida. Solo me siento un poco débil a veces"

Llegamos al gran comedor, que no se usaba seguramente desde hacía mucho tiempo pues Kreacher se lució por dejarlo esplendoroso aunque fuéramos solamente a cenar nosotros dos.

La cena se veía tan deliciosa, y era tan palpable el esfuerzo del elfo, que me fue imposible poder decir que no, aunque seguía y seguiría estando siempre en contra de la esclavitud.

"Añora la compañía" Explicó Harry. "Siempre que viene alguien de visita. (Que la mayoría de las veces es Ginny) hace este tipo de detalles."

"Es realmente hermoso de su parte" Dije en voz alta, sabiendo que el elfo estaba escuchando.

Fue una noche realmente tranquila y dormí plácidamente hasta casi el mediodía y obligué a Harry a ir conmigo a ayudarme a escoger el vestido.

Al aparecernos en la madriguera ya no estaban esperando todos para comer. Felicité a los novios, le di un beso obligado en la mejilla a Percy y saludé formalmente a Bill y a Charlie. La pequeña Victorie intentaba en vano poder pronunciar mi nombre….

Y de pronto lo vi. Pálido y luciendo como anciano, con un inusual sombrero que, según Harry me conto después, se rehusaba a quitar aunque fuera por unos mínimos segundos. Ambos nos miramos, y nos dimos la mano calladamente.

Se me encogió el alma de tan solo verlo así. Pero tenía que seguir recordándome que se lo tenía justamente merecido. Y bajo esta razón trate de ignorarlo en mi estancia en su casa, mientras todos se preparaban para los detalles finales.

"Ya verás que te encantarán las sorpresas" Decía George emocionado al oído de todos una y otra vez.

Todos me recibieron muy bien, con abrazos y vítores. Demostrando su alegría por que compartiera con ellos ese momento tan especial. Incluso Angelina se mostró contenta a pesar de que nunca tuvimos mucho contacto. Pero también me abrazo efusivamente y me dijo gracias por venir.

Ron me seguía a todas partes, como queriendo entablar una conversación conmigo, pero yo lo rehuía, yendo con Molly a arreglar algo, con Fleur a ayudarle a cuidar de la niña, o hasta con Teddy Lupin, que llegó un poco más tarde en compañía de su abuela y que adoraba a Harry y él a su vez adoraba a Teddy.

Justo estaba terminando con mis excusas. Eran las siete de la tarde y había logrado huir de Ron hasta entonces. Pero me tomó por sorpresa jalándome del brazo y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Te juro que no recuerdo nada, no sé que me pasó aquel día. Solo recuerdo que una mañana mi madre me dijo que era un estúpido y me dio una sonora cachetada que aún duele. Te amo Hermione. Hablo enserio cuando te digo que no recuerdo haberte hecho daño. Es más, creo que dos años de mi vida se me pasaron de largo completamente. Y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme con esto que tengo guardado y que no le contar a nadie más."

"¿Ah sí?" Conteste sarcásticamente, pero flaqueando ante mi terquedad de ser grosera. "¿Y qué es esa cosa tan misteriosa? ¿No será algún otro truco con el desiluminador o sí?"

Respondió a mi pregunta quitándose el ridículo sombrero de la cabeza y ahogué un gritito de sorpresa.

Le faltaba mucho pelo en algunas partes del cráneo, era un look completamente horrendo. Pero no como cuando la gente se queda calva, no, no. Si no como cuando alguien arranca seguido a la brava el cabello.

"Noté que estaba así la mañana siguiente en que supuestamente te engañé, y no recuerdo absolutamente nada a partir de nuestro beso en la guerra y de enterarme de la muerte de Fred. Lo juro."

"Te creo." Dije convencida. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"Alguien se hizo pasar por ti. Con poción multijugos durante dos años."

"¡Hermione! Harry llegó corriendo. Viktor ha llegado ya. Ponte la capa de mi padre"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Viktor**

Usando mis influencias conseguí que en ministerio de magia se me diera la dirección de la madriguera y hacia ahí acudí. Al final me terminé topando con el mismísimo Arthur Weasley que me dirigió hacia a su casa, y me explico la manera en que funcionaban sus escudos guardianes.

"Hoy se casa un hijo mío. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la fiesta?"

¿Una boda? A eso iba la pícara. Me relajé un poco.

"No lo sé señor, en realidad yo estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios." Mentí

"Vamos la vida es corta, disfrútala."

"Si usted insiste señor"

Y de inmediato lancé un patronus para pedir refuerzos a unos viejos amigos compañeros de Durmstrang. Fleur me recibió con su calidez habitual.

"¿Puedo hablar con el novio unos minutos?"Pregunté.

"Claro, se está preparando en su vieja habitación" Y apuntó hacia allá con un dedo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y mentí diciendo que habría Aurores Búlgaros alrededor de la fiesta. Pero que descuidara pues se infiltrarían entre los visitantes para no armar revuelo.

Naturalmente no me creyó y preguntó el por qué.

"Amigo George" Dije esperando haber atinado con el nombre. "Es solo protocolo. Ya sabes que tus orejas extensibles se han vendido muy bien en mi país, y de verdad han sido un muy buen provecho para nuestras autoridades (aquello era verdad) queremos negociar contigo próximamente y es por eso que ellos consideran necesario lamerte las suelas de los zapatos trayendo guardias a escondidas a tu boda, para ver si les podrías fabricar un equipo de espionaje secreto para el próximo año."

"Bien, ¿Entonces por qué vienes tu a decírmelo? Tú eres jugador de Quidditch. ¿No tendría que venir a hablar conmigo el jefe de aurores o algo así? Dices que es algo secreto"

¡Demonios, el chico era listo! Tenía que armar una mentira rápido.

"Así es. Pero la próxima temporada, cuando vuelva al juego necesitaremos promoción de nuestro equipo y nada mejor que tus productos, y el dpto. de deportes y de aurores están muy conectados en Bulgaria, la mayoría son familiares entre sí y te podrían ofrecer un contrato millonario, pero recuerda si alguien lo nota y pregunta por qué estamos aquí tu dirás que solo es por negocios, no hablaras con nadie salvo tu esposa del contrato."

No era del todo mentira, solo tenía que apuntar en algún lado que realmente tenía que hacer eso. Y cumplir con mi promesa el próximo año pues el muchacho parecía realmente fascinado.

"Caray, gracias Viktor. No sabes lo bien que me viene esa noticia justo ahora."

"Un gusto hermano, y por cierto felicidades por tu boda."

"Sí, gracias. Disfruta de la fiesta."

Habiendo pasado ya por esa preocupación me puse a buscar a la chica como loco. Pero en ningún lado la veía. De pronto vi su cabeza flotar sobre algún lugar y de pronto desapareció.

Potter se acercó a saludarme. Estábamos en el jardín con un paisaje muy parecido al de la boda de Fleur.

"Viktor qué tal. ¿George te ha invitado a la boda o fue Angelina?"

"Ninguno de los dos para ser honesto. No tengo el gusto de conocer a la novia. Vine aquí por negocios, no tenía idea que estaban celebrando, y ahora me siento bastante bochornado."

Potter entornó los ojos. Claramente no me creía ni una palabra. Así que decidí hablar claro.

"¿Está Hermione aquí?"

"Ella no puede estar aquí, no sé si lo recuerdes" 

Justo en esos momentos la música comenzó a sonar más estruendosamente.

Mis refuerzos llegaron, haciéndome señas y colándose entre la gente aunque no tan discretamente como yo les había dicho que fueran.

Me resigné y fui a una esquina a tomar una copa. Y fue justo entonces cuando vi a una patética figura sentada a mi lado. Parecía haber envejecido diez años de un solo golpe desde la última vez que lo vi y llevaba un inusual sombrero. Realmente lucía miserable. Con unas ojeras como las de Hermione, pero un poco más grotescas.

Parecía no darse cuenta de presencia, ni siquiera me miro ni me lanzo una de sus miradas de celos y desprecio que se le daban tan bien.

"mm ¿Ron Weasley?"

"Sí, buenos días amigo." Contesto una voz de anciano.

Eran las 9 pm ¿En qué mundo eso era considerado día?

Me sentí incomodo pronto. Y fui hacia otra mesa desocupada, por la que podría ver fácilmente a Hermione si se cruzaba por mi camino, y yo sabía que ese momento habría de pasar. Estaba seguro que estaba ahí y que Potter había ido a recogerla, totalmente seguro. Solo necesitaba tener un poco de paciencia.

Todos comenzaron a bailar. Incluso la chica pelirroja y Potter. Pero ni rastros de Hermione y Ron parecía no moverse ni para parpadear desde su asiento. Pero aun así, mis amigos que estaban espiando tenían estrictas instrucciones de que en cuanto la vieran me avisarían y la llevaríamos a casa, sin preguntarle ni esperar nada. Directo con sus padres y eso sería todo.

Y todo porque la pobre ignoraba una verdad terrible sobre sí misma.

Tome muchas copas más, me estaba impacientando y de pronto me sentí somnoliento.

De repente sentí que alguien ponía su mano sobre la mía. Mire hacia abajo pero era solo mi mano, no había nada más.

"¿Te ha mandado papá, verdad"? escuché su voz y pensé que estaba ebrio. Pero aun así conteste, y para mi propia sorpresa lo hice honestamente.

"Sí, así fue"

Suspiró.

"Por favor, vete." Ahora volvía a ser amable conmigo.

"Lo siento, no puedo, tu padre se molestaría mucho."

"¡Y yo más! Te juro que te despediré si no te vas ahora mismo, ya felicite a los novios y charlé con los señor Weasleys, pero son de las únicas personas que saben que estoy aquí por favor déjame disfrutar la fiesta."

"¿Qué te detiene? Muéstrate" La animé para llevarla a casa rápidamente.

"No soy estúpida, se que tienes gente aquí que me llevara arrastrando si me ve. No me hagas pasar por esa humillación. Ya no soy una niña pequeña"

"Está bien un trato. No me despedirás pero vendrás conmigo por las buenas y no habrá porque humillar a nadie. Aunque de nada serviría que me despidieras, tu padre seguiría llamándome"

"Dile a tus guaruritas que se vayan. Ponen nerviosa a la gente."

"De ninguna manera, harás trampa."

Para esas alturas yo ya estaba bastante ebrio y comencé a desesperarme aun más.

"Mira, si no vienes por las buenas cuanto antes te juro que me importaran un cacahuate mis modales de caballero y te llevare arrastrando yo mismo."

Y sin pensarlo alargué mi mano rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y al tocar algo sedoso lo jalé y ahí estaba esa hermosura. Alcé la mano para dejar caer una gran capa. Que antes cubría a una chica con un vestido negro revelador que resaltaba muy bien sus curvas y por tanto tuve que pensar en otra cosa rápidamente para mantenerme distraído de aquel cuerpo tan bello.

Con que una capa de invisibilidad. Sonreí y la gente alrededor suspiro de preocupación al ver que sujetaba fuertemente a la muchacha que hacia débiles intentos por zafarse. La jalé lentamente, para no verme muy brusco y no dejarla en vergüenza y funciono, pues segundos después ya todo había vuelto tranquilamente casi a la normalidad, salvo unos novios preocupados y Potter mirando con detenimiento hacia donde estábamos.

Un camarada se ofreció a prestar ayuda y escoltarla directo a casa. Pero les dije a todos que se fueran ya.

La llevé fuera de la carpa. Para alejarla de Ron.

"Ya hice mi parte, les dije que se fueran, ahora ven conmigo, te llevare a casa."

"¿En donde crees que estoy?" dijo ella de nuevo mirándola a los ojos. Estaba tan linda cuando se enojaba, y bajo los efectos del whisky de fuego estuve a punto de partirle la boca de un beso. Pero aun no estaba tan ebrio para ser tan valiente.

"Estás en una boda, reina mía. No estás en casa. Eso queda en Bulgaria. Conmigo."

Convenientemente mientras dije eso la música ceso unos segundos y todo el mundo pudo escucharme. Genial. A ella tampoco pareció causarle gracia.

"Despídete de todos y vámonos, si no te decides en 3 segundos te llevare cargando. Es enserio" apenas le di tiempo para asomarse tras la carpa y decir adiós con la mano.

Potter llego rápidamente

"¿Algún problema Krum?"

"Me llevare a esta señorita a casa"

"No te dejaré que te la lleves a ningún lado."

"A que si"

la tomé en los brazos, aunque se resistía, pero ignore sus pataleos de rabieta de niña pequeña y nos aparecimos de nuevo en su jardín.

"¡Ésta me la vas a pagar!, _¡Confringo_!"

La explosión me paso directamente por el lado de una mejilla y comenzamos un duelo de magia.

_¡Desmaius!, ¡Expelliarmus!... _ creo que yo hasta dije araña exhumae y no tenía nada que ver con nada. Ella se dio cuenta de lo perdido que estaba y que casi no había atinado con ninguno de mis conjuros.

Nos levantamos del suelo, sudorosos y sangrientos. (Yo mucho más, me estaba haciendo papilla) y nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que ella exploto en llanto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te odio a ti y a papá por tratarme como una niñita estúpida!, no sabes en qué lio te acabas de meter."

Empezó a decirme un montón de cosas pero por más que me concentraba en escucharla yo solo podía seguir observando la forma tan tentadora de su boca. Y así, lleno de rasgaduras y heridas que ella misma me había hecho, la tome de la cintura y le planté un beso justo en el momento exacto en el que su padre salía a espiar.

En ese momento no lo supe, sino a la mañana siguiente, porque mientras ese beso duro lo disfruté. La tome del pelo, y la bese con toda mi ternura y mi pasión…


	7. La verdad

"¡Viktor Krum! Estás despedido. Ahora lárgate antes de que te dé con un palo."

El señor Granger estaba furioso y absorto. Había tardado bastante superar la sorpresa de verlo besar a su hija apasionadamente y por fin había logrado articular palabras.

Pero el muchacho no contestó, simplemente se escuchó un _crack_ y de pronto lo perdió de vista. Hermione también estaba paralizada en su lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo llegando hacia su hija casi corriendo. "No, sabía que el muchacho era tu novio."

"No… No, lo es… sólo, es que... sólo está, un poco, poco… ebrio."

"¡No me mientas Hermione! He notado como te mira. Algo hay entre ustedes dos, y debo decirte que no me gusta nada, y ¡quítate ese vestido indecente ahora mismo!

"¡Yo me visto como se me dé la gana!"

Apenas terminó de decir eso, se arrepintió. Pero era tarde ya. Su padre volvía hacia la casa, y pudo ver a su madre que hacia un gesto de disgusto por la ventana. Decidió seguirlo, para pedirle disculpas. Pero la habitación de su padre estaba cerrada.

Hacia tanto que no espiaba. Que sintió una curiosidad terrible y pegó una oreja a la puerta.

"Te lo dije Mel, ¡Está loca! Solo esta buscándose motivos para tenernos muertos de preocupación"

"Claro que no, tu sabes muy bien que no lo hace a propósito. Si tan sólo me permitieras decirle la verdad, ten por seguro que ahora mismo no se nos estaría escapando de los brazos."

"Ésa niña solo encuentra motivos para alejarse de nosotros. Aunque le dijésemos la verdad, no sería capaz de quedarse aquí."

"Te equivocas, y lo sabes. Es una excelente persona, es una buena hija. ¿Y qué más da quién sea su novio?"

"¿Cómo que qué mas da? Si se quedara con el pelirrojo, jamás vendría a visitarnos. Además que el chico es una basura. Si se queda con Krum mucho menos, ese muchacho solo me soporta porque soy su padre…"

"¿Y quién sería para ti un chico idea para ella?"

"Tu sobrino Mijail, naturalmente. No me ha ocultado que tiene interés en nuestra Jean."

"¡Es su primo!"

"Técnicamente no. No comparten sangre en común, yo no le veo nada de malo."

"¡Yo sí! Y seguramente a ella tampoco le agradará la idea."

"Tal vez, al principio, pero con el tiempo…"

"¿Cuál tiempo John... eh? Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo. Deja de regañar a tu hija, la tenemos que disfrutar ahora mientras está…

"¿Viva? Precisamente por eso. Quiero que sus últimos dos años de vida sean lo mejor para ella. Antes de que su corazón deje de latir definitivamente Mel ¿Es tan difícil entender lo aterrado que estoy por perderla? No lo soportaría. No… no sé qué haré cuando se vaya.

Por primera vez, escuchó a su padre llorar. Y no de un llanto cualquiera. Sino uno abierto y sincero que le recordó mucho a un niño pequeño. Su madre también lloraba. Divisó por detrás de la gruesa puerta que ambos estaban en el suelo. Abrazándose.

Era por eso que Viktor la cuidaba tanto, su débil apariencia y la razón por la que se agitaba siempre tan rápido y le dolía el pecho muy seguido. ¿Qué estaba mal con su corazón? ¿Sería cierto que solo le quedaban dos años de vida? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho la verdad?

Estaba muy asustada. Pero en realidad no le cayó como sorpresa, ya que ella lo venía sospechando desde unos días atrás. Aunque se consolaba pensando en que era absurdo. Pero ahora veía que no.

¿Qué haría con Ron ahora? No podía volver con él pues lo lastimaría más cuando se fuera. No, definitivamente no iría a los brazos de Weasley y de nadie más. Sería demasiado egoísta. Le quedaba demasiado poco tiempo y solo haría que quien estuviese cerca de ella la amara demasiado y para nada.

Apenas durmió, pensando mentalmente una y otra vez en sus pretendientes y la mañana siguiente, que gracias a Merlín era Domingo. Sé fue muy temprano dejando una nota, junto a la cama de sus padres. Decidió que sería suficiente. No le tenían la confianza ni para contarle el secreto de su agraviada salud. Y vaya que no era rencor el que sentía, si no preocupación.

¿Sabrían sus primos y sus tíos el secreto desde antes? Seguramente sí.

_Sé que hice una promesa, y lamento mucho no poder cumplirla. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo así con ustedes. Siempre peleando, es demasiado para mi corazón._

_Vendré a visitarlos después pero no me pidan que vuelva pues no lo haré._

_Los amo. Les ruego que me disculpen. Hemione._

* * *

><p>Tomó todos sus objetos personales y los acomodó como pudo en su coche antes de que sus padres despertaran y se lo pudieran impedir. Dejó su habitación pulcramente ordenada y limpia como de costumbre y se dispuso a encontrar su nuevo hogar.<p>

Recorrió toda Sofía buscando apartamentos vacíos. Pero no encontró en ningún lado. Hasta que exhausta, se estacionó frente a un gran parque recreativo y tomó una ligera siesta en su coche.

Con el radiante sol pegándole en la cara y el asiento de cuero haciendo que su mejilla derecha comenzara a sudar, picar y ponerse roja. Pero no soportaba el sueño, así que no hizo ningún movimiento y comenzó a quedarse dormida. De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del copiloto. Era una viejecita rubia y de gesto amable.

"Vŭzmozhno li e izguben, med? Az sŭm ya vizhdal tuk, po tsyal den".

"Izvinete. Az ne govoryat bŭlgarski ezik. Tŭrsite neshto?" Respondió ella con su típico. (Lo siento. No sé búlgaro. ¿Necesita algo?

"Tu acento es chistoso niña. Pregunté que si estás perdida, te he visto dar vueltas por aquí todo el día. ¿De dónde eres?

"De Inglaterra, y sí la verdad estoy un poquitín desubicada. ¿No sabe dónde puedo encontrar apartamentos en renta?"

La viejecilla esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sospechosa.

"Pues, de pura casualidad, yo tengo un espacios desocupado más al centro. Te lo mostraré, vamos en tu coche."

"Desde luego".

No sabía si estaba bien en prestarle tanta confianza en una desconocida, sobre todo porque cuando ella y Harry le tuvieron demasiada a otra viejecilla resultó ser una serpiente y las cosas no terminaron bastante bien. Pero esta señora en particular, le daba una muy buena espina, tenía algo en su rostro que le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Tal vez sería su ángel salvador del día y le dejara dormir en una amplia y cómoda cama limpia.

El lugar resultó estar convenientemente cerca del ministerio de magia. Y la viejecilla por fin se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Helena Melkinov. Soy viuda y sólo tuve una hija. Que vive con su marido a las afueras de la ciudad. Tengo dos nietos. Cuéntame de ti."

El lugar era precioso. Amplio e impecable. En la entrada había una pequeña sala de estar con tres sofás medianos, una cocina, un comedor con cuatro sillas y en el piso de arriba una linda habitación con una cama matrimonial y un baño.

Aunque la habitación era considerablemente más pequeña que las que había tenido Hermione en casa de sus padres, aún así le pareció perfecta pues tenía en el centro ¡Una cama! Grande y esponjosa.

Se dejó caer sin recordar a la viejecilla que la esperaba a tomar el té abajo. De pronto lo recordó y se incorporó…

"La… cama, es muy cómoda… Soy Hermione Granger. Si no puede pronunciarlo sólo dígame Jean (Dijo recordando cuando conoció a Viktor y que en el trabajo nadie lo podía pronunciar y por ello solo le llamaban jefa, o Granger) Trabajo en el ministerio de magia. Y acabo de salir de la casa de mis padres."

"Ah, ya veo. Así que estás huyendo… Cuéntame, ¿Tienes algún noviecito?"

"No. Para nada."

"Pero debe haber alguien interesado ¿no es así?"

"¿Usted cómo lo sabe?"

"Es obvio en muchachas tan lindas como tú" Contestó ella nerviosamente. "Ven Herr-mee… Jean. Tengo unas galletas deliciosas."

Platicaron toda la tarde, y Helena le advirtió que si es que quería lograr dormir un poco le recomendaba hacer todos los hechizos posibles para bloquear el infernal sonido de los antros y bares que estaban tan cerca de ahí. Y sobre todo en los fines de semana. Dijo que esa sería la única molestia que tendría que soportar ahí.

Hermione notó que la mujer la observaba mucho. Casi demasiado, y hacia muchas preguntas personales a las que muchas veces Hermione prefería contestar con monosílabos pues en realidad estaba exhausta pero también estaba encantada de conocerla y de saborear esas deliciosas galletas y el maravilloso té.

Muchas veces le hizo la misma pregunta sobre el trabajo de sus padres y ella respondía con sinceridad, pero ninguna de las cuatro veces que lo hizo, Helena dio muestras claras de entender a qué era lo que se refería con "dientesta"

"Ya me voy mi niña. Espero tu pago al final del mes y vendré a visitarte todos los Domingos. Me caíste muy bien. Aquí sólo hay tres reglas; a tiempo, én limpia la casa y dejes entrar a muchachos. ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente señora, quédese tranquila."

Finalmente, cuando se quedó sola y al fin podría dormir, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en Ron, Viktor y sus padres que seguramente estarían devastados, pero ella no iba a morir de ninguna manera claro que no.

Tengo que encontrar la manera de aferrarme a la vida, y lo haré. No voy a morir, no voy a morir, repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que el sueño y el llanto la vencieron y pudo al fin tener paz y dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione vio una revista popular. ¡Era su tío en la página principal! Lo envolvió y lo llevó al ministerio y al llegar ahí antes de saludarlo o de reclamarle algo lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Viktor lo que decía.

Él también hizo como si nada y comenzó a leer;

_Ayer en la tarde, por voto unánime y extraordinario por ser fin de semana, se llevaron a cabo votaciones de parlamento. Nombrando así como nuevo ministro de magia Búlgaro al ciudadano Ivaylo Vladimir Yovanovich. La noticia no fue una sorpresa para nadie, ya que era muy bien sabido que el hombre deseaba el puesto desde hacía varios años y esperaba nervioso desde hacía meses las elecciones de ayer Domingo._

"_Estoy sumamente emocionado, tengo un gran equipo que es justamente todo lo que Bulgaria necesita. Gente capaz de lograr objetivos y metas claras y firmes, tanto que empezaremos por mejorar el departamento de la aplicación de ley mágica." Dijo rápidamente el nuevo ministro antes de ir a dar la alegre noticia a casa._

_Aseguró también que le ha asignado un excelente puesto a su sobrina política Hermione Granger y próximamente sabremos mucho del maravilloso trabajo que se está realizando bajo su jefatura. _

_¡Enhorabuena al señor Vladimir! Y esperamos que cumpla con esta y las muchas más promesas que hizo._

* * *

><p>"Así que ya no tendrás que esconderte para llegar aquí. Ya todo el mundo sabe lo consentida que estás" Dijo Viktor sonriendo de medio lado.<p>

Quería agregar algo más, pero no pudo decir nada. Había tanto trabajo que hacer y no podía distraerse. Ahora también la había mencionado en una entrevista. ¿Qué clase de preguntas fastidiosas le haría conTestar ahora la señora Helena?

Y además de todo lo que tenía que soportar ese día, ese beso con Viktor le seguía quemando los labios y había sido por mucho, el mejor de su vida. Tendría que hacer lo posible por disimularlo.

Sería un día muy ocupado. Tendría que comenzar a ir a la universidad muggle a estudiar leyes y además tenían que hacer una expedición de investigación con un giratiempo parecido al que McGonagall le había prestado en su tercer año en Hogwarts pero con la cadena suficientemente amplia para que pudieran ir juntos todos en él y tan potente como para volver al inicio de los tiempos. Aunque ningún mago lo había intentado todavía por ser sumamente peligroso y porque era una nueva y potente invención que no estaba ni estaría nunca a la venta.

Solo dejo atrás a Draco, por falta de confianza y al más anciano de todos, para que lo vigilara. Y comenzaron la expedición…

Podría jurar que Draco le hizo una seña obscena cuando giró sobre sus talones tras haberle dicho que se quedaría ahí. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

A todos les había parecido ridícula la idea de viajar en el tiempo. Salvo a Viktor, que desde que Hermione lo mencionó se había notado claramente excitado. Pero a esas alturas Hermione ya no sabía si estaba siendo hipócrita o si de verdad le emocionaba ir de excursión. Por lo pronto se veía animado, y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Giró la perilla unas 35 veces y llegaron al remoto año de 1659.

"Por favor no toquen nada" Advirtió. "Y tengan especial cuidado con los muggles, que los querrán quemar si los observan haciendo algo extraño. Aunque no podrán conseguirlo nos harán perder mucho tiempo. Cámbiense la ropa que les puse a todos en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y nos vemos en dos horas arriba de esa montaña de ahí." Dijo señalándola.

Dividió al grupo y Viktor repitió sus instrucciones exactas y todos salieron rápidamente. Ahora emocionados.

El lugar estaba cubierto de tierra, y era un panorama bastante patético lleno de animales y heces de vaca. Pero al ver la hermosa silueta de Viktor contra el sol todos los defectos anteriores del fondo se hicieron pequeñísimos al grado de no notarlos más. Lo único que Hermione podía observar era a ese muchacho tan apuesto que le sonreía.

Tenía que erradicar de inmediato esa desconcentración o no lograría hacer nada.

"¿Tú qué haces todavía aquí? Ve con ellos, yo lo haré sola.

"De ninguna manera"

"¿No escuchaste a mi padre? Te despidió el sábado en la noche. Ahora vete."

"Lo que tu padre no sabe es que no lo hice por dinero. Y que obviamente tengo mucho, pero mucho oro y no me es necesario trabajar, pero aún así lo hago, con todo gusto"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Aún así te atreves a preguntar? Tu tío tampoco me paga. Adivina cuales son mis motivos"

Se acercó peligrosamente. Y Hermione pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro. ¿Sólo había querido soportar todo aquel suplicio por estar cerca de ella? Sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Las piernas le temblaban y se sintió mareada, con un cosquilleo violento en el estómago y unas ganas enormes de que hiciera aquello que hizo frente a su padre. Que la tomara suavemente y la besara de nuevo.

¿Pero, no sería tan solo lástima pues sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo con vida?

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse y trabajar rápido o se podría arruinar toda la investigación o aun más. El mundo tal y como se conocía.

Viajar en el tiempo era especialmente peligroso y había tenido que luchar en conseguir una serie de permisos y autorizaciones para lograr estar ahí.

Firme aquí, venga mañana a firmar un nuevo formulario… lleve esos papeles aquí, lleve esos papeles allá. Le faltan datos. Le sobran datos. Determine por cuánto tiempo necesitará el giratiempo…

Y ahora que lo había conseguido, solo podía pensar en los labios de Viktor. Y aquello era tan patético y lo peor de todo es que no tenía tiempo para ello. Debería actuar rápido para iniciar clases.

Recorriendo lugares inhóspitos y francamente horribles Hermione se dio cuenta que tanto en el gobierno muggle y el mágico de entonces no se tenía registro de casi nada y se sintió sumamente decepcionada pues ello significaría que todo el viaje había sido una absoluta y total pérdida de tiempo. En una ciudad bárbara, fea y hedionda donde eran contadas las personas que sabían leer y escribir.

Con una capa de invisibilidad similar a la de Harry, (obviamente no tan magnífica) ingresó a bancos (que a diferencia de los bancos muggles para entonces ya existían) y comercios y encontró que la gente no hacia verdadera distinción entre magos y no magos. De hecho se dio el lujo de duplicar varios documentos y llevárselos en su bolsita de cuentas.

¡Eso sí que era un milagro! Regresó bastante feliz y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces le plantó a Viktor un sonoro beso rápido frente a todo el equipo de investigación y salió disparada hacia su balcón disculpándose pues tenía que ir a la universidad muggle. Había logrado conseguir un elemento clave.

"Si me queda tan poco tiempo de vida, voy a hacer esto en grande." Pensó.

Llegó emocionadísima a visitar a sus padres y apenas los dejo hablar. Les conto de todo lo que había hecho aunque ellos no entendieron ni jota. Quisieron rogarle para que se quedara pero ella fingió no escucharlos y volvió a la casa de su tío a felicitarlo y darle las buenas noticias. Y diciendo que incluso ya no necesitarían hacer más que sólo dos expediciones sencillas más al tiempo.

Vladimir estaba que no cabía en sí del gozo. Y hasta la tía Miranda se mostraba emocionada.

Ese día fue con sus primos al Quidditch, y también fue de cierta manera una despedida con Nastia pues en tres días se iría a Durmstrang.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione se encontró a Viktor espiándolos, pero esa vez no se molestó. Hasta le sonrió y comenzó a platicar un poco con él. No había nada que pudiera arruinarle sus días. Estaba decidida a disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba por delante.


	8. Mijail

_**MISHA**_

Padre dice que a pesar de tener dos hijos más yo tendré que ser el heredero de todos sus negocios y a ellos sólo les dará una parte de dinero inferior a la mía, dice que no están listos para afrontar responsabilidades mayores ya que teme que puedan arruinar años de esfuerzo derrochándolo todo.

"Tú, mi primogénito, debes ser el que siga la gran estirpe Yovanovich y como es costumbre deje su nombre en la placa. Así es como debe ser Mijail. Sé que estás listo, pues algo muy grande está viniendo a ti"

No sé si estoy listo. Pero fingí una sonrisa amplia. "Claro, padre" Dije.

Aunque debido a las últimas cosas que han estado pasando, tengo el presentimiento de que mi padre también incluirá a Hermione en su testamento pronto, por la manera en la que la mira, y habla de ella. A mí, en lo personal aquello no me molestaría en lo absoluto, aunque no es su verdadera sobrina lo tiene fascinado, y se siente orgulloso de ella. Mucho más de lo que yo lo podría hacer sentir jamás.

El problema será cómo reaccionaría Niko ante esto, no creo que le haga mucha gracia. Y Nastia aun es demasiado pequeña como para que eso le pueda preocupar.

Gracias a mi padre no tuve muchos amigos en mi infancia, ni los tengo ahora. Vagamente recuerdo a mi madre y sus mimos, también era una mujer hermosa y desgraciadamente tan ingenua como para pensar que podría cazar por "diversión" con su amante a una Quimera, un extraño monstruo con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra, y cola de Dragón.

Sólo hubo un solo mago en toda la historia que pudo matar a una quimera, y segundos después murió de fatiga, junto a su caballo alado.

Nada en mi vida fue diferente de antes y después de la muerte de mi madre, seguí acudiendo al colegio muggle y los veranos mi padre me mandaba un tutor privado a que me enseñara sobre sus negocios muggles. Su nombre era Albert Steiner, un simpático viejecillo Alemán que a pesar de ser un excelente tutor siempre se quedaba dormido y yo nunca aprendí mucho de nada, pues no me interesaba.

Cuando me hacía evaluaciones hacía trampa. Todas eran orales. Puesto que era demasiado pequeño para leer y escribir. Pasaba un rato charlando con él para postergar el examen y que se quedara dormido, y en cuanto lo hacía sacaba de su maletín los apuntes de las respuestas que yo tenía que dar y después, cuando despertaba, se las recitaba como poema, dejándolo boca abierto.

Mi Padre estaba orgulloso de mí. Ese verano me compró un montón de cosas lindas incluso el poni que siempre le había rogado que me diera para mi cumpleaños.

Aunque a mí lo único que me interesaba (e interesa todavía) era dibujar incansablemente en cuadernos y lienzos que mantenía escondidos de él. Podía pasarme horas detallando un paisaje un rostro o una invención mía, y debo de decir modestamente que aquello se me da bastante bien.

Comencé con la pintura por mera casualidad. Cuando haciendo una rabieta a escondidas, como muchas otras que hice y sigo haciendo por tener que hacer cosas que no me gustan para mi padre, tiré un gran tintero sobre un pergamino viejo. No limpie el desastre, al contrario, lo tomé con las manos y comencé a pintar todo en la habitación. De pronto, cuando el llanto cesó un poco, deje de hacer trazos furiosos y sin forma para intentar trazar como se veía el mundo desde fuera de mi ventana.

Cuando la señora de la limpieza llegó, casi muere de un disgusto. Me dijo que más valía que mi padre no viera aquello y lo limpió todo con magia de un santiamén. Aquello normalmente me habría molestado, pero yo ya había sacado toda mi furia.

Aleluya. Había encontrado algo que me podía dar calidez, paz, y satisfacción, era una manera callada de rebelarme contra mi padre, por débil que ésta fuera, por lo menos era algo.

Y después llegó ella. Miranda, mucho más joven que mamá y también muy hermosa. Le ayudó a mi padre en su campaña política muggle y con ella acrecentó su fortuna, a pesar que lo único que hacía era sonreírle a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Algo positivo en Miranda, es que nunca ha engañado a mi padre con otros hombres, no como mamá. Y mucho menos se atrevería a salir a cazar un animal mágico tan peligroso como la Quimera. Pero aún así, no sé por qué no termina de caerme del todo bien, aunque tampoco es que la odie. Quizá sea tan solo su fría personalidad y su poca atención hacia mí.

Después nació Nikolay, ese hermano tarado con el que nunca pasé mucho tiempo.

De inmediato noté que mi padre nos trataba muy diferente a ambos. A él le concedía todo cuanto pidiese, lo mimaba y lo mecía como jamás hizo conmigo. Lo llevaba con sus amigos a sus partidos de quidditch mientras a mí me dejaba con Albert aprendiendo cosas inútiles que no me interesaban en lo absoluto.

A él jamás le dio nunca un tutor privado, al contrario. Dejaba que pasara los veranos enteros acostado en el sofá mirando televisión. Y yo poco después entré a Durmstrang y mis trabajos y tareas se duplicaron, pues tenía que tener excelentes notas y nunca tuve vacación alguna, siempre papá estaba tratando de hacerme aprender algo, siempre. No pasaba tiempo conmigo, sólo con Niko y su preciosa esposa, quien también me ignoraba.

Tiempo después nació la pequeña Anastasia. Una niña perfecta y preciosa que era la única de la familia que mostraba cierto interés en mí. Mi padre y yo volcamos nuestras vidas en aquella niñita cariñosa. Yo veía como el gran hombre de negocios se moría de ternura ante las graciosadas de su hija y se le caía la baba al verla sonreír. Sin duda ella es la hija más consentida del mundo.

No tuve ningún tipo de relación con mi hermano hasta que éste empezó a acudir también a Durmstrang, pero eso fue solo durante dos años hasta que me gradué y mi padre me obligó a ir a una universidad muggle.

Sentía envidia de Niko, tan relajado, tan altivo. Buscador en Quidditch y por lo tanto popular, parlanchín y bueno con las chicas, y sobre todo envidiaba que él era hermano entero de Nastia y yo sólo de una parte, eso me hacía sentir excluido de la familia, con un padre que probablemente se había tenido que casar con mi madre por que venía yo en camino aunque jamás me atreví a preguntárselo directamente.

* * *

><p>El castillo de Durmstrang era grande y frío. Constaba de cuatro pisos y muchas veces me sentí solitario pero aún así lo prefería a estar en casa. Donde mi única alegría era cuidar de Nastia.<p>

Sólo tenía un amigo: Bors. Que convenientemente era mudo, por lo tanto podía contarle de mis penas y tragedias sin interrupción y siempre me escuchaba atentamente.

En el colegio tenía muchos compañeros Rusos, quienes estaban mejor acostumbrados al frío infernal que hacía en los alrededores, donde solo había hielo y aguas congeladas. Teníamos un dormitorio para cada dos personas divididos en cinco secciones que eran nuestras casas que simplemente tenían por nombre aquello que hubieras deseado estudiar:

Ucheni: Hombres de estudios y negocios.

Alkhimiya: Estudios alquimistas, herbolarios y pociones.

Sushtesva; Criaturas mágicas.

Cherna Magiya: Magia oscura.

Gadaene: Adivinación.

Aunque todos estudiábamos todas esas materias, se hacía mayor énfasis en la que hubieras elegido como tu casa. Y en todas ellas era ley que se mencionara por lo menos tres veces a la semana el uso de la magia oscura como el "arte" natural de todo mago. A mí siempre aquello me ha puesto los pelos de punta pero me acostumbré a usarla y fingir que no me molestaba.

Los días eran demasiado cortos, por lo que no me daba mucho tiempo de ir a clases, hacer deberes y además pintar. Eso me molestaba mucho.

Además me parecía estúpido que no aceptaran a hijos de familias muggles ahí. Y los mestizos casi siempre eran mal vistos. Aunque aquello no pasó con Niko y seguramente tampoco ocurriría con Nastia.

Mi padre me había dado como encargo expreso al empezar los cursos que yo debería forzosamente quedar en el Ucheni, como él. Para lo cual tuve que hacer un examen de aptitudes mintiendo sobre mis gustos para que me aceptaran ahí.

Yo en realidad quería estar en Sushtesva como Niko… o en cualquier otra menos aquella o magia oscura.

Me costaba mucho trabajo poner atención en clases, todo era historia de la magia, leyes y clausulas de duendes, elfos, trolls, centauros, y otros humanoides insípidos. Me copiaba siempre de Bors, que era brillante.

De ésa manera me gradué con mención honorífica, Bors no pudo hacerlo, ya que su mudez le impidió completar el último examen oral y por más que abogué por él, no conseguí que se le aplicara de otra manera. Aunque a él no parecía importarle mucho.

Me sentía culpable por ello. Así que traté de compensarlo dándole muy buenas referencias de él con mi padre que al cabo de un periodo corto de tiempo lo hizo su asistente personal, y se le pagaba muy bien.

Mientras yo, tenía que acudir a esa estúpida universidad muggle. Donde todos me preguntaban dónde había estudiado antes y yo tenía que mentir diciendo nombres de colegios caros que anunciaban por televisión, o daban folletos en la calle dando información sobre cuotas y becas.

Era imposible tener amigos en la universidad muggle. La mitad del tiempo no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando la gente.

Había pocas mujeres, pero eran frías y sin chiste. Y las que había en los edificios de los lados que estudiaban otras cosas eran demasiado vanidosas y melosas, usando esa vocecilla de bebé que sólo aprobaba en Nastia, pero que en cualquier otra persona me parecía de lo más estúpido.

_**RECUERDOS DE MIJAIL YOVANO**__**VICH**_

Fui a recoger a los Grangers al aeropuerto, más porque Miranda me obligó a hacerlo que por mera disposición. Estuve esperando ahí casi una hora hasta que divisé un cabello enmarañado parecido al de Nikolay y supe de inmediato que ella era su prima, puesto que sus ojos, cabello y bocas eran idénticos. Pero que debo admitir, en ella lucían mucho mejor.

Tras comprobar su aspecto unos minutos me di cuenta que era verdad lo que mi madrastra había dicho; la muchacha no se veía muy saludable que digamos y bajo sus ojos había marcas profundas de llanto e insomnio, y un gesto que solo adquieren las personas que han vivido mucho. También estaba muy delgada y pálida y parecía sumamente frágil.

Verla ahí fue como un balde de agua fría al corazón. Nada salvo mi pequeña hermana me había causado antes tanta ternura. Tanta necesidad de estar ahí para ella y protegerla.

De pronto me di cuenta que la había estado observando demasiado pues parecía un poco incómoda, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus padres al darse cuenta de aquello empezaron a sacar temas de conversación después de una rápida presentación de todos nosotros. Y aunque ella participaba activamente, parecía estar o querer estar en otro lugar. Era obvio que sufría. Pero trataba de fingirlo sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que mi padre no estaba. Contuve mis ganas de darle un puñetazo a la mesa. Otra promesa sin cumplir y no nos llevaría a los tres al Quidditch tal como lo había afirmado.

Estaba tan decepcionado que no pude evitar comentar un poco de aquello en voz alta y frente a todos. Pero Miranda me hizo cerrar la bocaza y luego me tranquilizó llevándome aparte cuando los Grangers se fueron a dormir para recordarme que su hermana no sabía que se había casado con un mago y en debido caso no lo entendería.

Pase buena parte de la noche iniciando un cuadro con el rostro de Hermione. Pero solo pude hacer las bases de algunas cosas, ya que por alguna razón ese rostro se me complicaba más que cualquier otro.

Ya había hecho uno de mi padre, con una sonrisa de medio lado, entre tiránica y simpática. Y un lado lo había pintado de negro con el rostro deformado y del otro de blanco pareciendo atractivo como un ángel ¿Porqué? Pues de un lado significaba su forma de ser conmigo, y del otro. Como trataba a los demás.

Había hecho uno sobre Miranda. Muy parecido a la mona lisa. Por su carácter frio.

Y en un solo cuadro a Niko y Nastia. Juntos, guapos y perfectos, como siempre. Con una gran iluminación blanca en el fondo sobre un gran prado verde y un pequeño rostro de mi padre detrás de ellos igualmente feliz y sonriente.

¿Míos? Ni se diga, había hecho muchísimos, buscando de alguna manera tratar de encontrar mi propia identidad. Pero naturalmente, no la encontré. Pues no era lo suficientemente valiente como para encarar a mi padre.

Me dibuje iluminado, en la oscuridad, solo, en compañía, acostado, sentado, sufriendo, gozando, de traje de negocios (aquel me causó mucha risa) y como un pintor aficionado más.

Deje el cuadro de Hermione a medias, donde lo único verdaderamente claro era su preciosa boca, que tantos problemas me estaba causando, y la silueta de su pelo. Lo envolví como de costumbre en una gran manta y lo escondí en un pequeño espacio secreto que había ideado especialmente para esconder cuadros en mi habitación y me fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que la muchacha preciosa el aeropuerto también era bruja, fuimos todos al Quidditch y parecía estar contenta. Trataba de llamar su atención de cualquier manera pero había tanto ruido y tantas cosas que ver que no lo logré y decidí mejor dejarla tranquila para que disfrutara del partido.

Y de pronto se me borró la satisfacción y sonrisa cuando vi al Mismísimo Viktor Krum dirigiéndose a ella directamente. ¡Lo conocía! Aquel compañero mío de generación al quien envidié desde siempre. ¡También aquello sería suyo y no mío!

El la miraba con ternura, adiviné que también conmovido por su demacrado aspecto. Sonreía y no paraba de hablarle y ella parecía mucho más contenta con él, que conmigo.

¿Es que nada en este mundo iba a ser para mí?

¿Qué madre, que padre, que hermanos y qué personas irían a admirarme y amarme como a Niko, Nastia, Hermione y Viktor?

* * *

><p>Pocos días después me enteré de la razón de la rara apariencia de la Granger menor. Mi padre nos explicó a los cuatro: Niko, Nastia, Miranda y a mí que su sobrina se estaba muriendo lentamente y que sólo le quedaban a lo mucho dos o tres años de vida. Por eso, había contratado a Viktor para llevarla a todas partes, pero no le daba dinero alguno ya que alegaba que le debía un "favor" personal y este fue el momento exacto para aprovecharlo pues el padre de Hermione estaba destrozado y había acudido a mi padre pidiéndole ayuda apenas llegamos. Quería hacer vivir a su hija el mayor tiempo posible a como diera lugar.<p>

Papá dijo que tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado en no mencionar esto jamás, pues le había dado un puesto muy bueno en el ministerio y ella desconocía por completo su mala suerte.

Pero a mí me parecía honestamente muy cruel que le ocultaran una cosa tan grande e importante como ésa. ¿Qué le dirían dentro de dos años, cuando estuviera tumbada en cama sin poder moverse? "Aquí te traigo tu desayuno, mi amor. Ah y por cierto… ¡Morirás en tres semanas!"

¡Qué estupidez!

Nastia lloró toda la noche. Era muy sensible. Pero a la mañana siguiente ya estaba como si nada.

Miranda se encogió de hombros y siguió con su limpieza habitual y Nikolay se quedó muy pensativo durante unos días.

Yo, por lo pronto, lo lamentaba muchísimo. En verdad estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Ya había terminado su cuadro. Era precioso y resplandeciente, vestía un lindo vestido blanco y era como si el sol entrara y saliera de ella y de ese cabello castaño tan desordenado. Y en sus ojos cafés, tan expresivos y casi siempre tristes, puse un reflejo de Viktor y Ron... y muy sutilmente, escondido en algún lado, de mi rostro también.

Durante el transcurso del día los padres de Hermione habían estado muy angustiados pues había huido de casa desde la noche anterior. Ya decía yo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera, eran exasperantes como padres.

Una noche, cuando no podía dormir, me atreví por vez primera a acudir con mi padre y hablar con él. Me recibió molesto, ofuscado cuando encendí la luz y me ordenó que volviera a dormir.

Miranda gritó un débil "¡Lárgate!" hundiendo la cabeza entre las cobijas y de inmediato me percaté de que había interrumpido algo importante…

Hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

"Padre, necesito hablar con usted. Es importante."

Me miró entornando los ojos, como diciéndome "Más vale que lo sea" y me hizo una seña para que saliera de la habitación. Ya estando afuera, en el pasillo, llegó subiéndose los pantalones para llevarme a su despacho y sentarse con brusquedad.

"¿Pero qué demonios quieres?"

El no hablaba así con nadie más que no fuese yo. Ni siquiera con sus empleados.

Yo esperaba de pie, ahora dudando en si decirle o no. Pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y seguramente Miranda también me estaría maldiciendo por lo bajo desde la habitación. El daño estaba hecho. ¿Qué más daba?

Me senté valientemente, y haciendo como si no temiera a mi padre, me crucé de piernas y me erguí un poco.

"He pensado en lo que nos contaste sobre Hermione…"

"¿Y?"

"Quiero casarme con ella"

No me esperaba una reacción así de él. Pensé que como hacía cada vez que se enfadaba, daría un puñetazo a la mesa y me dejaría hablando solo, pero en vez de eso, lanzo una grande y sonora carcajada.

"Ahora piensas como un verdadero Yovanovich, hijo mío. ¿Así que piensas quedarte con la chica para cuando muera tener el prestigio evidente que ella tendrá no es así? Sin contar la fortuna que amasará para entonces. Muy listo Misha, muy listo… Brillante… Estupendo."

Qué curioso, entre todo eso, no lo había escuchado pronunciar ni una sola vez la palabra amor. ¿Era posible ser tan ciego? Me resultaba imposible de creer que de entre toda la gente que sabía de mi "secreto" solo mi padre desconocía que me moría por su sobrina. Y vaya que todas las personas que me conocían lo sabían. Incluso aquellas que aun no me conocían tan bien como los señores Granger, por ejemplo.

No me atreví a contradecirlo. Viendo lo feliz que estaba, ignore el hecho de que pensaba que lo hacía por conveniencia e hice de lado mi amor.

"Sí, padre exactamente. Y necesito tu ayuda"

"Bueno, pues no será nada fácil. Máxime porque tengo la impresión de que tu amiguito Krum está también muy interesado en ella de nuevo."

¿Ah sí? no me había dado cuenta… Pensé sarcásticamente y sintiéndome de pronto desanimado de que pudiera leer mejor al muchacho Krum que a su propio hijo.

* * *

><p>Después de que mi padre se fue a dormir yo me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, pues de nuevo no podía quedarme dormido por el tremendo escándalo que estaban haciendo dos personas gritando afuera. Pude reconocer de inmediato la voz de Hermione y me levanté de la cama tropezando.<p>

Pero en cuanto lo hice, me arrepentí. Pues no me gusto nada lo que vi.

Era Viktor, sujetándola de la cintura y el cabello y besándola como si el mundo se pudiera acabar en cualquier momento. A pesar de la distancia era obvio que le estaba metiendo la lengua, por la manera en que los iluminaba la luz y se veían las mejillas de ambos abultándose de pronto.

Ella también hacia lo suyo, no era como si nadie la estuviera forzando. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues la vez que yo intente besarla en un partido de quidditch ella volteó la cabeza tan rápidamente que casi me voy de boca hacia el piso.

Pero en esos momentos se veía tan… suena feo esa palabra pero… Deseosa…

Su padre salió de la nada a salvar mi noche y correr a Viktor. A él y le había contado mi deseo de casarme con su hija desde hacía una semana y la idea le pareció gustar muchísimo.

"Como dice el dicho, todo queda entre familia" Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Y en esos momentos comprobaba que no quería que nadie más la engatusara salvo yo. Lo amenazó con molerlo a palos y acto seguido el sujeto en cuestión se desapareció dejando a la preciosura absorta y a su padre colérico.

Después de ello fui a recostarme de nuevo y a la mañana siguiente, cuando quería ir a darle lecciones privadas de Búlgaro como excusa para verla me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya se había ido definitivamente de la casa.

Eso me hizo sentir desesperado. Pase el día entero buscándola por toda Sofía y no di con ella.

Hasta el Lunes en la tarde, que llegó a casa como rayo a visitar a mi padre y darle excelentes noticias sobre el gran avance que había alcanzado en el trabajo que le encomendó.

Mi padre me llevó a parte y me dijo que ahora más que nunca me convenía actuar rápido, pues cada vez era más evidente lo especial que era ella y lo poco que duraría en este mundo. Aunque últimamente tenía un mejor aspecto que antes.

Se quedo solo unos minutos y abrazó a Nastia con fuerza. Era obvio que se adoraban. Incluso la nena lloró un poco. Le dijo que le escribiría desde Durmstrang cada semana.

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar con ella salió corriendo pues serian sus primeras clases formales en la universidad muggle. Yo fingí que también iría, como excusa para largarme detrás de ella, pero lo cierto es que los lunes no tenía clase alguna.

La espié durante las 4 horas que permaneció ahí yendo de lugar a lugar, fascinada. Presentándose con todos y respondiendo rápidamente a cualquier pregunta de los profesores.

Aquello me sorprendió. Sabía que era brillante. Pero no había estudiado en uno de esos "bachilleratos" a donde iban los muggles y era normal que se tuvieran problemas para comprender muchas cosas. Pero ella no.

Llegaron unos chicos musculosos a presentarse y ella fue a amable pero rápidamente les dio a espalda. Sonreí. Aunque no sabía si el rechazo era debido al recuerdo de su ex novio, el beso de Krum y quizá en alguna parte muy remota de su corazón de mí también…

Estaba anocheciendo cuando al fin salió y yo pude ir desde mi escondite.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?" Dije rogando que pareciera que yo también había tomado clases.

"Excelente, ya extrañaba estar en una escuela. ¿Ya vas para tu casa?"

"No. ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte?"

Hizo una mueca de lástima que me molestó un poco.

"No, lo siento, en verdad estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un día larguísimo. Y ya es muy tarde."

"Sí. Te comprendo… pero hay Quidditch mañana, quizá podríamos…"

Parecía no estar escuchándome y tenía un gesto de concentración algo chistoso.

"¿Cómo irá Nastia a Durmstrang? ¿Van a dejarla a alguna parte o…"

"No. Personal de la escuela va por los alumnos a cada casa. ¿No era en Hogwarts así?

"Para nada. Nuestros padres nos dejaban en una estación de ferrocarril de muggles y había una plataforma escondida por la cual teníamos que cruzar y abordar el expreso que nos llevaría al colegio. ¿En qué los llevaban a ustedes?"

"Al principio llegan en algo parecido a un autobús muggle, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Pero después de alejarse un poco y estar en las orillas de la cuidad, tomamos un carruaje con thestrals y volamos sobre Noruega…"

"¡Durmstrang está en Noruega! Vaya que sorpresa! Es por eso que hace tanto frío ahí"

"Bueno… ¿Pero si vendrás conmigo al Quidditch una vez más? Creo que te interesará, pues juega España contra Inglaterra. Es la gran final"

"Desde luego, pero espero que no te moleste que ya había invitado a Harry y a Ginny, pero claro que puedes venir con nosotros"

¡Demonios! De nuevo me habían ganado la partida. Pero ni modo. Algo era algo, debía de aprovechar.

"No. Ahí estaré entonces."

"Por cierto. ¿A qué hora se va Nastia? Quisiera estar ahí antes que vayan por ella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

Después de la plática con Misha, me dispuse a escribirle de nuevo a Harry, esta vez con la lechuza que la señora Helena dejó a mi disposición por 10 Levs más al mes. Esa viejecilla era un regalo del cielo.

Lo cierto es, que sí había comprado los boletos para nosotros. Pero aun no le avisaba a Harry sobre ello pues quería que fuera una sorpresa y tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos a él y a Ginny… y a decir verdad, también a Ron. No se lo dije a Misha, pero también lo invitaría a él.

Estaba muy confundida por Viktor y a la vez culpable con Ron. Les debía muchísimo. A ambos. Y aunque no quería estar con ninguno de los dos, quería estar en el poder de llevarme bien con ellos antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Aunque sabía que no sería fácil, pues de cierta manera los amaba a cada uno por una razón diferente.

Comencé a escribir, deseando esperanzadamente, que con ello se aclararan mis pensamientos.

_Querido Harry:_

_Huí de casa. No podía soportar más el carácter de mi padre y además tengo muchísimas cosas que contar, pero que no sería adecuado hacerlo por vía lechuza. _

_Ahora vivo en una casa en renta cerca del centro de Sofía. Una propiedad de una viejecilla rubia y encantadora que insiste en visitarme seguido y cocinarme deliciosas galletas. _

_Yo se que tu cumpleaños acaba de pasar. Y me sentí mal por no haberte mandado ningún obsequio, como todos los años. Pero para compensarlo he comprado boletos para ti, Ginny y Ron al partido de Quidditch de mañana en la tarde que sé que esperarán con ansias ustedes tres. Así que por favor vengan. Los necesito como nunca en mi vida._

_Con amor_

_Hermione_

Justo tres horas después, a media noche recibí su contestación con un patronus. En el que dijo que le acababa de llegar la carta y no mandó otra de contestación pues duraría demasiado tiempo.

Explico que de hecho los tres llevaban deseando ir desde hacía semanas pero que les habían dicho que los boletos ya estaban agotados. Me preguntó como había hecho para conseguirlos, y que obviamente aquí estarían.

(Simplemente diciendo quién era mi tío, y me los dieron en el mejor lugar disponible)

Me sentí realmente feliz al leer esa contestación.

En el trabajo a la mañana siguiente, no preste atención a absolutamente nadie. Me quede encerrada en mi oficina, archivando y acomodando los papeles que había duplicado de la expedición.

Tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa. Pues los documentos estaban ya en mal estado y si les llegaba a pasar algo me quedaría sin evidencia para constatar que mis investigaciones eran ciertas.

También muchas páginas estaban roídas por ratones y quedaban algunos huecos en los que era imposible (por obvias razones) llegar a leer algo. Y agradecí a lo más sagrado que ese día no tendría clases en la universidad. Pues seguramente emplearía mucho tiempo en terminar todo aquello y el Quidditch comenzaría a las 5:00 pm.

Tras muchas horas, dejé los papeles en la mesa y me fui del lugar despidiéndome de todos pero sin siquiera volverme a mirar a nadie. Estaba bastante apenada por el beso que le había dado a Viktor el día anterior, y no quería que pensara que eso significaba que éramos novios o algo así.

En realidad no sé porque lo hice. Me invadió la emoción.

Cuando llegué al estadio. Ya estaban esperando afuera los tres. Y me abalancé para abrazar a cada uno. Incluso a Ron. Pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta que Mijail estaba detrás de ellos también e hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando le di a Ron un beso en la mejilla.

Me volví hacia Mijail y lo presenté como mi primo. Aquello tampoco pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

De pronto, dijo que tenía un compromiso en no sé dónde y salió huyendo, pero fue más que obvio que simplemente se sentía incomodo. Pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ambos saliéramos en una especie de cita romántica? Eso no pasaría ni con él ni con nadie.

Cuando se fue me vi en la libertad de platicar y pelear con Ron como antes. Y me di cuenta que Viktor nos observaba.

A propósito y no sé por qué lo hice… ¿acaso quería causarle celos? Comencé un juego estúpido e infantil abrazando a Ron de vez en cuando y haciendo pensar que éramos novios de nuevo.

Como todo un caballero el muchacho Búlgaro no dijo nada, y se trago su coraje hasta que era claro que serian los últimos minutos del juego y mi compañía se distrajo. Me jaló de un brazo y me llevó abajo a un lugar apartado.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

Iba a sonreír y decirle algo inteligente o hiriente. Pero justo cuando tomaba aliento para hacerlo distinguí en sus ojos que estaba a punto de llorar. Decidí mantener la boca cerrada.

Entonces, era cierto que me amaba. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido nunca se me paso por la cabeza que los sentimientos de Viktor hacia mi pudieran tener algo de románticos… ¿Por qué actué como una chiquilla? Jamás había hecho una cosa tan estúpida como la anterior. Me sentí mal de inmediato y baje la cabeza, rendida.

"¿Ya volviste con ese estúpido?"

"El no es ningún estúpido"

"Entonces es verdad. ¿Porqué a las mujeres les gusta que las hagan sufrir, y no ven cuando alguien se muere por ellas? No. Siempre prefieren al chico que las lastima. ¿Qué no ves acaso que me muero por ti? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Me besas y después me ignoras! ¿A qué estás jugando conmigo?"

Esto último lo dijo muy fuerte y claro, dando un puñetazo a la pared más cercana. De pronto me percate de que el juego ya había acabado y que Harry, Ginny y Ron nos habían estado observando. Y supe que Viktor había dicho eso a propósito pues de seguro sabía desde antes de que estaban a un costado de nosotros.

Ron se fue de ahí de inmediato. También herido, pues seguramente había pensado que solo lo invite para utilizarlo y darle celos a Viktor… pero no fue así… Juro que no.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron plantados en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Suspiré. Tendría que hacer lo que tenia qué hacer frente a ellos también.

"¿Hace cuanto que sabias que estoy muriéndome?"

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, iba a decir algo pero no se lo permití. Quería acabar con eso rápido e ir tras Ron.

"Bueno, entonces no te hagas la víctima, que si hablamos de juegos y engaños tú eres el que sale perdiendo."

Al decir esto me giré bruscamente, y me era difícil caminar. De nuevo me dolía muchísimo el pecho. Más por Ron que por nada. Pues Viktor de alguna manera lo tenía merecido. Me trató de tomar del brazo.

"¡No me toques!" Rugí.

Harry y Ginny actuaron rápido. Y me tomaron de los hombros para desaparecerme lejos de ahí.

Llegamos a un pequeño prado, hermoso y soleado. Seguramente idea de Harry por los recuerdos de la guerra, para poder hablar a solas.

"Por favor, dime que no es cierto" sollozó Harry.

"Eso quisiera. De verdad, lo que más deseo es que todo esto no sea más que una simple pesadilla."

"Pero tiene que haber una manera de evitarlo. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer" Terció Ginny.

"Me han llevado con los mejores medimagos y médicos muggles. Nadie sabe qué es lo que tengo. Me iré como máximo en tres años, y me iré apagando poco a poco. Llegará un punto en el que ni siquiera podre hablar o caminar. Por eso quería hacer las paces con Ron. Dejar todo bien antes de que me… vaya. Pero todo me salió mal. No creo que vuelva ni aunque se lo ruegue."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Y no quería que nadie se preocupara demasiado. No me agradaba el rostro de preocupación y tristeza de Harry, por sus mejillas resbalaban un par de lágrimas

¡Bonito día! ¡Hoy cuatro personas estaban sufriendo por mi culpa!

Y de pronto se me ocurrió una pregunta que tal vez fue demasiado estúpida.

"¿Y quién ganó el partido?"

Ambos me miraron frunciendo el ceño. Pero después de unos segundos, contestaron.


	9. El origen de la magia

_**Se acerca el final, y habrá muchas nuevas sorpresas. Tal vez después de este capítulo estaré escribiendo las cosas en una narración mucho más rápida porque se me vienen encima muchísimos trabajos y proyectos. **_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>Seis meses después todo parecía exactamente igual. Pero no era así. Por el aire se respiraba la tensión de la familia Yovanovich, por el puesto de ministro de Vladimir y la tristeza de los Granger.<p>

Hermione estaba cada día más delgada, pálida y débil, y se esforzaba cada vez más por levantarse de la cama y tratar de averiguar quién había sido ese sujeto misterioso que había tomado la identidad de Ron.

¿Quien le dio esos besos, esos abrazos y esas caricias privadas en la oscuridad? ¿Quien le había dicho a diario que la amaba, y le había acariciado el pelo y la espalda y la lleno de ternuras y atenciones? Aunque fuese por unos minutos. Pues ese Ron tenía un genio del demonio, diez mil veces más insoportable que el verdadero.

Pero aun así, poco a poco, había dejado de querer buscar una explicación, pues estaba cayendo cada vez más y más hondo en su amor por Viktor Krum. Quien a su vez le escribía poemas, siempre estaba con ella en todo momento y lugar (salvo cuando visitaba a sus padres) y de vez en cuando le hacía compañía en las noches, cuando se sentía triste y desesperada al ver que se marchitaba poco a poco.

Se amaban despacio y en silencio. Los sonidos que hacían al amarse llenaban la atmosfera del sonido del edificio completo, pues a pesar de que no era algo demasiado sonoro, las paredes eran delgadas y entre vecinos se escuchaba de todo. Pero la pareja jamás se dio cuenta de aquello.

Por las mañanas cuando Viktor se despedía con un beso y se desaparecía. Hermione bajaba a la cocina, se aseaba y desayunaba. Y cuando salía al jardín que tenían todos en común a regar sus plantas, todas las vecinas muggles salían por "casualidad" y comenzaban a charlar con ella, tratando de sacarle algo, alguna pista de la identidad secreta del muchacho, pues nadie lo había visto nunca. Pero ella permanecía callada como tumba.

Hasta helena escuchaba, pero hacia como que nada oía, porque no podía estar más de acuerdo en que la pareja estuviera junta. Adoraba a Hermione, era la primera inquilina con la que podía charlar y charlar por horas sin aburrirse y que siempre pagaba a tiempo y tenía el lugar completamente bien aseado.

Envió muchas cartas a Ron explicándose y pidiendo disculpas, por la bochornosa escenita que tuvo que presenciar en el Quidditch pero él no contesto ni una sola de ellas. Y después, como se entero más tarde, resulto que ni siquiera las había abierto.

La joven pareja tenía mucho miedo. Tenían que actuar en secreto, puesto que ni los Yovanovich, ni los Grangers se podían enterar de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Y nadie de ellos se había podido ni imaginar que mantenían una relación, pues que fue chisme de una semana lo que paso en el partido de quidditch, y según ellos Viktor y Hermione habían quedado demasiado enfadados entre sí para volver jamás a dirigirse la palabra más que para asuntos del trabajo.

Pero ésta fue la verdadera escena después de aquel día;

* * *

><p>Hermione se disculpó con Harry y Ginny. Pero ellos comprendían. Eso la alivió un poco de su remordimiento. Pero aun así le lanzó una bebida fría a Viktor en la camisa. Por haberla hecho quedar mal con Ron. Y salió corriendo del lugar, sintiéndose fatal.<p>

"¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te hizo?" Gruñó él. Ya estaban en el bosque, lejos del bullicio de la gente "¿Qué más quieres para darte cuenta que no te quiere? ¿Que te escupa?"

"¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!"

"Sé que él es un imbécil, y que no te merece. Y sé que aun lo amas, y por eso no me puedes ni mirar a mí."

"¡Él no es ningún imbécil! Y nos sabes de lo que hablas"

"Explícame entonces. Quiero que me digas a la cara que aún lo amas y te juro que me apartaré de ti para ya no molestarte más"

Ella ya no podía más. Se echo a llorar.

"Eso es mucho más complicado. ¿Por qué no pudiste mantener la bocaza cerrada? Acabo de perder a uno de mis mejores amigos. Otra vez, justo cuando recién lo había recuperado. Y para tu información, Viktor Krum. Para mi desgracia te amo a ti."

Viktor no actuó de inmediato, si no que se quedo analizando unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar, dejando a Hermione llorando de espaldas a él.

Pero después comprendió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Acariciándole la espalda.

"Así que no ibas a volver con él."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Perdóname. Por favor, me moría de celos. No podía ni imaginarme que otra vez te hicieran daño, eres demasiado importante para mí."

Apenas se dio cuenta que la empezó a besar. En la frente, en las mejillas, nariz, boca… lleno todo su rostro de besos rápidos y sonoros, que consiguieron fácilmente que dejara de llorar y su corazón dejara de doler.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio en la oscuridad por algunos minutos. Y después Viktor los hizo que se aparecieran al departamento de Hermione, para dejarla ahí.

Pero ya estando en ese lugar, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para irse y entró junto con ella. Sin decir palabra alguna. Sentándose en un sofá.

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación, y estaban nerviosos.

Viktor tuvo que tomar un cojín para esconder su alegría, mientras Hermione preparaba té para aligerar la tensión.

Comenzaron a platicar de temas absurdos, del trabajo y la vestimenta ridícula de Gregory (un compañero) en aquel día. Y de la emoción y nerviosismo que sentían pues en dos semanas se publicaría la teoría y de ello dependería si se pudiera hacer ley próximamente.

Hablaban rápido y nerviosamente, evitando mirarse a los ojos.

Y cuando eso sucedió. Hermione sintió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, poniéndole la piel de gallina y el corazón a palpitar tan rápido como podía, invadida por la sensación de querer abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier minuto. Sentía perfectamente como sus piernas y manos comenzaban a temblar cuando él le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un cálido y hermoso beso en los labios, que se prolongó por varios minutos.

"¿Ahora sí me vas a decir cómo me encontraste cuando me salvaste la vida?"

"Eso ya no tiene importancia"

Después, invadida por esa certeza, y esa seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto que desconocía en absoluto, se levantó lentamente y fue caminando hacia su dormitorio. Con Viktor siguiéndola. Para estando ahí, levantar los brazos y dejar que le quitara la blusa…

Los labios de ambos sabían a sal. Por las lagrimas que derramaban por el poco tiempo que podrían estar juntos y lo mucho que habían tenido que soportar para llegar a ése momento de pasión.

En donde ya no importaba nada más que lo que ellos hacían.

Se perdieron en el tiempo y apenas se dieron cuenta cuando amaneció.

Misha era cada día mas insistente, tanto que ella había tenido que dejar de acudir a sus llamados, por celos de Viktor, lo cual era ridículo pues su corazón le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Una mañana de domingo Hermione recibió una lechuza de George diciéndole que el día anterior en la madrugada había nacido su pequeño Fred. Idéntico a Angelina salvo en el tono del cabello, grande, sano y fuerte tal como lo había sido su hermano mellizo.

El Yovanovich Junior mayor había ya terminado completamente su pintura de Hermione. Y parecía, visto desde fuera, algo enfermo y desesperado. Le agrego por magia un movimiento que no era característica común de ella, no como el resto de los cuadros mágicos, si no que lo alteró para que repitiera lo mismo cada vez. Una frase como un leve susurro en sus labios diciéndole "te amo" cada vez que el la miraba fijo y la falsa Hermione seguía a Misha con la mirada por donde quiera que el fuese.

Estaba empeñado en creerse cada noche antes de ir a la cama que lo que decía el falso cuadro podía ser verdad, sin imaginar que su amor retozaba callada y tímidamente todas las noches con otro hombre.

"Por favor amor, cásate conmigo" Era la cuarta vez que Viktor se lo proponía.

Yacían desnudos en la cama, cansados y sudorosos. Esta vez en casa de Viktor y ambos hablaban casi sin aire en la voz, agitados.

"No" Negó ella de nuevo, rápida y resueltamente.

"Dime por qué no. ¿Acaso no me amas?"

Los ojos suplicantes de Viktor al mirarla en la oscuridad fueron motivo suficiente para que ella acercara su rostro al suyo y le diera un largo y tierno beso, con un delicioso susurro de sus labios.

"Sabes que no es por eso. No soportaría hacerte sufrir cuando me vaya. Te dejaría viudo. Y además no podremos tener hijos, es probable que no esté suficientemente fuerte para traer uno vivo al mundo y si lo lograra, no quisiera dejarlo huérfano después."

"Un hijo legítimo sería el mejor regalo que me podrías dejar cuando te vayas. Y no quedará huérfano, yo como su padre me aseguraré de amarlo tanto como si estuviéramos los dos siempre presentes con él. Además, ¿No crees que me dolerá de cualquier forma cuando ya no estés aquí? Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto. Y las cosas se nos están saliendo de control, por favor cásate conmigo."

Hermione se levanto y se sentó con las manos pegadas en el rostro. Y cambio de tema drásticamente.

"Hoy saldrá a la luz nuestra teoría sobre el origen de la magia. Tendrás que estar ahí para ayudarme a traducir una entrevista que me harán a las 6:00 pm en la oficina de mi tío. Te esperaré."

Se fue tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se despidió con un beso como siempre, si no que se vistió como en rayo y desapareció de pronto de su vista. Dejando al muchacho de nuevo desilusionado y aturdido.

Hacia como que no. Pero vaya que Hermione estaba considerando muy seriamente en aceptar la propuesta de Viktor. Aunque le daba muchísimo miedo. Pero lo olvido cuando se puso a trabajar y dar órdenes.

Entonces pudo ver todo más claro. ¡Eran sus últimos años de vida! ¿Por qué desperdiciarlos tratando de darles gusto a sus tíos y padres? Ella amaba a Viktor. Qué rayos estaba esperando.

Su teoría saldría publicada en un libro. Y ella estuvo presente cuando todos ellos se estaban encuadernando y traduciendo a todos los idiomas existentes. Y aunque al principio dio algunas instrucciones sobre la imagen de portada y la organización de los datos, después ya no fue necesaria, pues todos trabajaban y agitaban sus varitas tan rápido como podían. Llevando papeles de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>La teoría (Un libro de 900 páginas de datos concretos) en resumen, decía lo siguiente;<p>

_En el año de 3508 a.c nació el primer mago de la historia, cerca de Alaska, quien convenientemente era mujer. _

_Seska, obviamente era hija de muggles, era amada y respetada por la gente de su tribu por sus poderes curativos a pesar de no ser infalible y tener corto alcance por carecer de una varita. Así que sus habilidades nunca crecieron demasiado. Pero a cambio de aquello, tuvo 9 hijos, seis de ellos varones._

_Vivió una larga y feliz vida y su descendencia dominó por muchos años. Y de pronto desaparecieron todos los magos de esa línea sanguínea. _

_Muchísimos años después. En el 58 d.c nació otro mago, Demestes un descendiente de Seska. Sus padres trataron de asesinarlo, puesto que tuvo la desventura de nacer en Europa y cerca de tierra santa. Por lo que sus progenitores pensaban que su hijo estaba poseído por alguna especie de demonio, y desesperados al no encontrar manera de devolverlo a la "normalidad" le trataron de insertar un chuchillo de carnicero en el corazón mientras dormía. _

_Por fortuna, erraron. Pero el incidente le costó al niño de 9 años su brazo izquierdo. Odio a la demás gente por el resto de su vida, por ser muggles, aunque en aquellos tiempos no existía tal término. Sus padres no pudieron y no quisieron tener otro hijo después que él huyó._

_A pesar de su odio, no se vio imposibilitado para casarse. Y lo hizo cinco veces. Y, obsesionado para que más personas fueran como él tuvo 21 hijos. _

_Su descendencia no se extinguió esta vez. Si no que cada año crecía más y más de nietos y bisnietos. Y entre todos ellos y los tataranietos nacieron muchísimos squibs también. Y todos sus consanguíneos se fueron estableciendo en todos los lugares del mundo hasta que fue imposible contarlos._

_Un tataranieto suyo, llamado Menlos estaba fascinado por la experimentación. Y descubrió que sus poderes eran más potentes cuando su brazo estaba bien estirado y su dedo índice apuntaba a los objetos._

_Así que derribó un árbol. Y tallo una extensión de su brazo con él. Pero descubrió que era muy impráctico cargar la enorme rama así que fue tallándola cada vez más chica hasta que quedó a un tamaño considerable y fácil de llevar. _

_Fue el primer fabricador de varitas de la historia. Aunque por un tiempo no fueron muy populares. _

_Los magos jamás tuvieron que esconderse, y vivían cerca de los muggles con normalidad e identidad verdadera, viviendo como ellos, trabajando como ellos. A veces relacionándose y/o casándose con ellos, aunque evitando un poco usar sus poderes en presencia de personas que eran muy religiosas. _

_La inquisición fue una época dura para los magos de todo el mundo. No podían creer que se pensara que sus poderes estaban aliados con el demonio. Eran los muggles estúpidos y desesperados los que hacían esos tratos. Ellos no. _

_Caminaban en las calles con terror de que alguien recordara o hubiera visto alguna vez que poseían habilidades extraordinarias como algún vecino o amigo muggle cercano. _

_Y una vez sucedió que delataron a un niño de 12 años que había hecho volar a otro cuando lo hizo enfadar. Pronto lo ataron de manos y pies y prendieron un enorme fuego. _

_El niño lo apago sin problemas y escapó, y todos los demás brujos pudieron descansar al fin, percatándose de que era imposible de que les pudieran hacer algún daño. Y se volvieron cínicos y escandalosos. _

_Como venganza, acusaban de brujería a los muggles que odiaban, que no les habían pagado alguna deuda o simplemente que les hubiera hecho un mal gesto. _

_Hubo una matanza masiva. De la cual ninguna sola gota de sangre mágica se derramó. Por lo tanto, en ésas épocas, se incrementaron abruptamente en número de magos._

_Era de precisa importancia hacer algo. Puesto que el asunto estaba saliéndoseles a todos de las manos. En lo que intervinieron Merlín y muchos otros magos más. Y crearon un sistema de gobierno que más tarde se convertiría en un ministro de magia._

_Por primera vez en la historia muggles y magos se separaron. Ya no nos era permitido darles a conocer nuestras habilidades y mucho menos alardear sobre ellas. Y con esa separación, vino el odio aun más acentuado y esa obsesión con la limpieza de sangre. Que en realidad no existe ya que los magos comenzaron a nacer después que los muggles, así que forzosamente compartimos su sangre. _

_Un dato interesante y que ha sido ocultado en la historia de la magia es que el mismísimo Merlín tuvo 3 hijos. Pero ninguno de ellos resultó mago. _

_Hasta unos años después, sus tres bisnietos, nietos de su hija mayor tuvieron esas capacidades. Los Peverell's y sabemos que sólo uno de ellos logró tener descendencia. Dos hijos. _

_En estos tiempos el lazo de sangre es más fuerte y es más difícil que se presenten nacimientos de squibs y más y más común el nacimiento de magos de padres muggles. Lo que dice, que aquellos padres que tuvieron hijos brujos son en realidad descendientes de squibs y por lo tanto también descendientes de Seska, Demestes, Menlos y todos aquellos que sería imposible nombrar. _

_¿Cómo se produce la magia?_

_Todo está en los genes. Y haciendo pruebas descubrimos que absolutamente nada es diferente en el organismo de un muggle y un mago. Salvo el cerebro. _

_Una parte que en nosotros está más desarrollada que nos permite exteriorizar nuestros deseos, en forma de magia, y además que nos permite aceptar las cosas extrañas con mayor naturalidad. _

_Aunque no significa que los muggles no posean magia. También pueden hacerlo. Pero la nuestra es más directa, puesto que la de ellos se produce después de un largo periodo de concentración y repitiendo las mismas palabras suaves y tediosas una y otra vez, algo que ellos llaman "orar" y que sorprendentemente muchas veces les funciona. _

_Aunque estas diferencias en el cerebro tampoco significan que los magos seamos más inteligentes._

* * *

><p>La teoría causo revuelo y escándalo en todos los lugares del mundo. Muchos se acercaron a Hermione para abrazarla y felicitarla desde el pódium donde estaba explicando su libro. Y algunos otros la miraban con odio y escepticismo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, así que los pudo hacer a un lado de su mente sin mayor problema.<p>

Vladimir rebozaba de orgullo. Hermione lo había hecho quedar como héroe al dejarla en ese puesto y ahora todos preguntaban a Vladimir si él había enseñado todo lo que sabía a su joven sobrina. A lo que él contestaba que sí.

Aquello no le agradó a Hermione. Pero no pudo decirle nada pues todos se abalanzaban hacia ella con preguntas largas y tediosas que tenía que repetir Viktor de nuevo en Búlgaro, incesantemente.

El muchacho se veía sumamente triste por el nuevo rechazo de ella. Y Hermione no podía soportar verlo así.

Por lo tanto, cuando nadie estaba mirando, tomó un pedazo de pergamino. Y escribió.

"_Sí. Acepto ser la señora Krum"_

Y lo hizo volar de esquina a esquina del gran salón donde se encontraban. Y en cuanto el noto su cambio de ánimo se hizo evidente. Era amable y social con todo el mundo, e incluso permitió que le tomaran fotografías.

La pareja no podía ser más feliz. Pero tenían que permanecer a una distancia prudente. Y Viktor no la besó apasionadamente como habría deseado por el gran número de testigos presentes.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron la teoría fue comprobada y aceptada por la mayoría de los miembros de la orden de Merlín de todo el mundo. Por lo que se convirtió en ley y Hermione ganó una enorme fortuna. Equiparable al doble de lo que alguna vez poseyó la familia Malfoy.

No avisaron a nadie de su boda. Salvo a Harry y Ginny por via lechuza. Pero aun asi no los invitaron. Pues fue muy rápida y secreta, y dejaron la luna de miel para después.

Hermione comenzó a visitar a sus padres con más frecuencia, quienes ahora estaban más relajados y Aaron Granger volvía a ser el hombre bromista y cariñoso con su hija que siempre había sido. Principalmente porque pensaban que el motivo de las visitas frecuentes de su hija, eran debido a Misha. Quien muy seguido llegaba a la casa y le regalaba flores y cosas lindas. Pero que Hermione escondía o tiraba en el camino antes de llegar a su casa.

Aunque el asunto al principio le daba ternura, estaba comenzando a ser un poco molesto. Pues estaba cansada de repetirles a su padre y a Misha una y otra vez que no deseaba tener novio. (Y lo decía de ésta manera, porque así no mentía a nadie. Ella ya era casada)

Pero el muchacho no parecía rendirse jamás. Le enviaba poemas, le decía piropos frente a sus padres y la seguía invitando a lugares. Aunque siempre dijera que no.

"Vamos hijita, tienes que darle una oportunidad" Decía su padre.

"Si te pones así de exigente te nos vas a quedar solterona por el resto de tu vida".

Hermione casi se ahogaba con el café de esa mañana. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar ocultando su matrimonio. Ni siquiera podían vivir en la misma casa.

Cuando no estaba hablando con Viktor, paseando en la noche con Viktor o retozando con Viktor, evadía a Misha.

Eso era lo único que hacia puesto que ya no trabajaba. Había terminado con su asignación.

Su marido la recibía en su casa con alegría cuando ella podía ir sin ser vista. Le hacia la cena y siempre la hablaba con dulzura. Complaciéndola en todo lo que desease.

Ya habían considerado la idea de volver a Inglaterra. Y una gran mansión se estaba construyendo ahí para cuando pudieran hacer público lo suyo y mudarse juntos.

Estaban muy emocionados. Planificando todo. Seleccionando lo que habría de colgarse en las paredes, la distribución de las escaleras. La cocina y el gran comedor. En el que por petición de Hermione trabajarían personas únicamente y se les pagaría lo justo además de no exigirles quedarse ahí todo el día, siguiendo el ejemplo de su tío Vladimir. Así como sería igual en el aspecto de la limpieza.

Pero sobre todo. Se concentraron en su habitación. Que sería la más amplia y cómoda de todas. Con una cama alta y deliciosa, que haría dormir y reposar al más hiperactivo del mundo entero.

Con un librero enorme. Y un gran proyector muggle para que Viktor pudiera ver los partidos de quidditch más interesantes.

A diario, no dejaban de agregarle detalles a las descripciones que les enviaban a los constructores.

Incluso agregaron un jacuzzi y un retrete automático. (Que más tarde tuvieron que remover, al parecerles incómodo, pues no les gustaba que les aventaran un chorro de agua fría en las nalgas todas las mañanas)

Durante unos días todo fue paz y felicidad. Todo el mundo parecía estar contento. Y no solo en sus familias, si no en la entera Sofía.

Viktor le recordó a Hermione que pronto conocería a sus padres. Y que no se preocupara por ello. Pues entenderían mejor que los suyos, y además ya les había hablado mucho de ella y dado un adelanto y pistas diciéndoles o sugiriéndoles que ya era un hombre casado. Noticia con la que sus padres reaccionaron con alegría.

Dijo que iría a visitarlos ese día. Para ir juntos a la mañana siguiente. A ella le pareció perfecto. Y a su vez, fue a visitar a sus padres.

Después de unas horas de plática y risas su padre interfirió.

"Sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí mi nena. Pero ¿Qué no tienes nada más que hacer?"

"Recuerda que ya no estoy trabajando, y tengo mucho tiempo libre. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer?"

"Pues, visitar a Misha por supuesto".

Melinda puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya déjala en paz, por Dios. Lo único que provocaras es que después no nos tenga confianza y nos oculte cosas. No la obligues a hacer algo que no desee."

"Pero ella quiere. Ella de verdad desea iniciar una relación con Misha. ¿Verdad que sí mi amor?"

Los ojos suplicantes de Aaron normalmente causaban ternura. Pero ahora Hermione estaba realmente furiosa. Ya no podía soportar más.

"¡No papá! Por supuesto que no. Si lo quisiera ya estaríamos juntos, pero no es así. Y mamá tiene razón. Por tu culpa no les he contado nada de mi vida privada por un largo tiempo y ¿adivina qué? Si, visitaré a Misha para terminar con esta estupidez de una vez por todas."

Salió furiosa de la casa de sus padres. Y justo al llegar al espacio jardín que compartían los Yovanovich y los Granger se percato de que un montón de personas la esperaban.

Misha sonriendo, delante de todos ellos con un anillo en la mano.

Hermione no podía hablar.

"Cásate conmigo" Dijo Misha.

Y el montón de personas. Miraban expectantes. Entre ellos había prensa y personas influyentes.

Hermione miró el anillo. Pero después bajó la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Pudo escuchar que algunas personas reían. Y otras simplemente tomaron aire escandalosamente al verla irse huyendo del lugar. Sentía que en cualquier momento resbalaría. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía que correr de esa manera.

De pronto alguien la jaló del brazo y la hizo a un lado.

"Asegúrate de pensar en aceptar la propuesta de mi hijo." Dijo Vladimir, molesto. "Porque si no lo haces te hundiré. Recuerda que yo te elevé hacia el puesto en donde estás y de igual manera te puedo bajar de ahí. Hare que nunca puedas conseguir empleo en ninguna parte y tu nombre será tachado y mal visto, siempre ¿Entendido? Tu tendrás que ser la próxima señora Yovanovich, o te arrepentirás."

Ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos cuando le dijo aquello. Además de que le era imposible ver casi nada por las enormes lágrimas que escurrían sin permiso por sus ojos.

Que humillación. ¡Saldría en todos los diarios a la mañana siguiente! Que decepción. Ni siquiera su madre había hecho algo por evitarlo. Que coraje, creía que Vladimir era otro tipo de hombre. Y sobre todo que enojo contra su papá y qué lástima con el pobre Misha.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría en la noche fría hacia la casa de los padres de Viktor. Sin importarle que la vieran despeinada, sucia y llorosa. Aunque causara una pésima impresión. Necesitaba a Viktor a su lado.

Encontró la casa sin problemas. Pues Viktor le había contado muchas veces por donde se hallaba.

Era enorme y preciosa. Y se escuchaban risas desde afuera. Hermione subió un par de escalones antes de llegar a la altura de la puerta y tocó con desesperación.

Por fortuna, abrió el mismo Viktor. Sorprendido pero al ver su estado la abrazó y la dejó entrar, mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho y sollozaba.

"Por favor, vámonos. Sácame de aquí. Ha sucedido algo horrible, ya no puedo quedarme en Sofía."

No miró a nadie, pero sabía que estaban sus padres y su hermana con su esposo y su hija.

Pero sus suegros escucharon claramente lo que había dicho. Y se miraron, preocupados. No sabían que decir.

"Tranquila amor. Dime ¿qué paso?"

"Mi tío… Misha… Mi padre… bueno, no olvídalo. Los tres… han hecho algo… muy, estúpido."

No podía hablar claramente, estaba muy agitada y era incapaz de interconectar sus pensamientos.

Era notable que el aire se le estaba yendo de los pulmones.

"Por favor, trata de calmarte. ¿Viniste corriendo desde casa de tus padres? Eso es demasiado. Casi estas transparente. Por favor, respira ¿Por qué corriste tanto?"

"Me… se-guian..."

"Está bien. No hables. Siéntate… ahh mamá, papá… ella es Hermione. Por favor ayúdenme, está enferma de gravedad y podría pasar una cosa terrible."

Casi de inmediato, un medimago llegó al lugar. Donde estaba Hermione morada, recostada en el enorme sofá.

La hizo beber quien sabe que cosas, y exigió que le dieran un baño para bajarle la temperatura y la dejaran dormir por algunas horas.

"Supongo que ella es la famosa Hermione Granger." Dijo su madre cuando ella dormía en una habitación y no podía escucharlos.

"Ella misma. No sé porque se habrá puesto así madre, estoy preocupado. Esta muy enferma. Le han dicho que estará viva tan solo unos años."

"Y por eso la prisa" Intervino su hermana.

El marido de su hermana sólo hablaba Búlgaro. Por lo tanto no entendió ni una palabra de lo que Hermione había dicho.

"Exacto Petrova. Por eso la prisa. Y además por que la amo."

"Entonces ya no hay nada que discutir hijo. Si de todas maneras ya estás casado con ella, no nos queda más que apoyarte y darle la bienvenida a la familia… cuando despierte, claro está. Y por favor llévatela lejos. Parecía muy angustiada."

Viktor le dio un gran y tierno abrazo a su madre.

"¿No me extrañarás mamá?"

"¡Claro que no! Si todos nosotros vamos con ustedes."

A la mañana siguiente la familia Krum leyó el periódico. Y supieron la razón de la alteración de Hermione. Por lo tanto, a la mañana siguiente no hicieron preguntas. Y la ayudaron a levantarse de la cama.

"Siento la escena de ayer" Dijo Hermione en el desayuno. "Y creo que ahora estaría de más presentarme"

"Descuida hija. Eso que te hicieron fue algo bajo que alteraría a cualquiera" dijo su suegra. "Pero veo que algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es?"

"Es que… no sé cómo decirlo, pero ayer me di cuenta de algo."

"Dilo cariño. Lo que sea. ¿Hay algo en lo que podemos ayudarte?"

"Pues, es que. El asunto es que… creo que estoy embarazada."

Silencio total en la mesa del desayuno…

Que se rompió cuando Viktor gritó de alegría. Mientras su madre casi se desmaya.

"¡Otra vez abuela!"

Hermione se relajó y se unió al júbilo de su marido, uniéndose en un profundo abrazo.

"Pero eso sí. ¡Tienen que hacer público cuanto antes que ustedes dos ya están casados! Antes que se piense que ese niño es un bastardo."


	10. Hola, papi

**Hola, lamento no haber podido escribir últimamente. Básicamente me había desilusionado por la falta de lectores que he tenido, pero gracias al último marcado como favorito que he tenido de "****Natsume Maya Sama" ****me he animado a concluir. **

**Sigan leyendo los últimos cuatro capítulos que prepare con tanto gusto para ustedes. **

**Espero que disfruten del gran final de esta historia. **

**Un abrazo;**

**Verónica Granger**

Estaba decidido. Se irían juntos esa misma semana. Sin importarles lo que los señores Granger les pudieran decir, ya era suficiente con los secretos, ahora se trataba de una nueva vida; su hijo, y eso debería de ser mas importante que todo lo demás.

Ambos sabían que habían pocas probabilidades de que se llegara al termino del embarazo, y mas aun que Hermione viviera para estar junto a su hijo. Estaba demasiado débil para traer niños al mundo, pero ellos lo intentarían, sin importarles la triste verdad que no podían ignorar.

A pesar de todo, estaban positivos, sobre todo Viktor. Quien le decía al oído una y otra vez que nacería un niño o niña sano y que ellos tres estarían juntos por siempre.

No se lo había dicho a su joven esposa, pero realmente Viktor deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que el bebé resultara un varón que llevara su nombre y fuera el próximo buscador estrella del Quidditch… aunque si resultaba niña, de igual manera él la entrenaría personalmente para hacerla llegar muy muy lejos.

Hermione, por su parte, quería que fuese niña, y enseñarle, a leer ella misma.

Pero lo primero de todos, y como aspecto más importante; sus padres tenían que saber acerca de su matrimonio. Ya que celebraría una ceremonia para hacerlo oficial entre la sociedad, pero de cualquier manera el matrimonio ya estaba firme y bien consumado.

La ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez la liberaba de cualquier culpa y reproche. Su padre tenía que aprender que no todo siempre iría a ser como el deseaba.

Esa mañana trato de no desayunar demasiado, ir casual para la ocasión y ponerse por primera vez su anillo de pedida y de matrimonio. No los quería espantar demasiado en cuanto entrara a la casa, así que decidió ponerse encima un guante, y después de haber hablado con ellos quitárselo de una vez por todas y definitivamente.

"Iré contigo" Dijo Viktor en calzoncillos, completamente seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Su torso desnudo mostraba unos músculos completamente bien formados y una espalda ancha.

Merlín, por qué tendré un marido tan guapo… pensaba ella mientras lo veía cambiándose.

De pronto, despertó de su trance hipnótico y se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Viktor. Así que respondió.

"No. Esto es algo que necesito hacer sola. No quiero que mi padre quiera sacarte un arma o algo así."

Viktor rió.

"Mi amor, sabes bien que las armas muggles son fáciles de evadir…"

"Lo sé, pero sería una escena bastante desagradable ver a mi padre y a ti peleando."

"Pero éste también es mi problema. Y ése también es mi hijo." Hablo fuerte mientras toco su vientre. "Y sería muy poco hombre si me quedo al margen de esto y te dejo sola al contarle la verdad a tu padre. Porque esta también es mi verdad, y mi responsabilidad."

¿Cómo podría alguien humano a resistir cuando él hablaba así?

"Está bien. Pero por favor, haz lo que esté en tus manos por que esto sea lo menos feo posible."

"Descuida. Trataré al viejo con respeto."

"Y entra a la casa cuando yo te diga."

"Será un placer, señora Krum."

Y, aunque Viktor estaba un poco emocionado, incluso divertido de ver la cara de su suegro al saber que su hija estaba casada y le daría un nieto, o nieta, Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa, pues no sabía exactamente que palabras usar ni cómo sacar el tema a relucir.

No podía llegar y decir. "¿Qué onda pa? ¿Ya te dije que estoy embarazada? Ah sí, y por cierto de un hijo de Viktor, con quien ya llevo tiempo casada a tus espaldas."

Y que él respondiera algo como "Muy bien hijita. Me avisas cuando nazca para ir a Londres a visitarlos."

O su madre diciendo algo como "¿Así es que por eso estabas tan rara últimamente eh? Pícara." Con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Pero lo cierto es que, además de estar furiosos, también estarían muy asustados, por su casi inminente muerte.

Se quedarían sin una hija, y con un nieto a quien raras veces verían, pues estaría con su padre y con la familia de éste. Si es que ese nieto llegaba a nacer.

Sin querer, y sin esperarlo, le rondaron por los ojos dos grandes lágrimas que Viktor limpió con un beso.

"No temas. Todo irá bien… Tranquila."

Caminaron juntos a través de ese lindo jardín frontal tomados de la mano. Y al llegar a la puerta. Viktor se sentó en una mecedora y Hermione entró a la casa sin tocar la puerta.

Se topó a sus padres, ambos terminando la comida, y tomando té en la sala de estar.

Era obvio que su padre estaba furioso con ella. Y como adivinó, más de lo que habría estado en toda su vida.

"Mi amor, no te esperábamos tan temprano. Pero cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono dijiste que era algo muy urgente y me espantaste. ¿Qué pasa mi niña?"

Hermione tomo aire. Y le hizo señas a su madre para que se sentara enseguida del molesto hombre que tenía como marido. Para ella situarse de frente a ellos, viéndolos de cara a cara.

Viktor esperaba afuera, con unas orejas extensibles, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su magistral aparición.

Aaron Granger esperaba que su hija comenzara a hablar con los brazos firmemente cruzados alrededor de su pecho. Pero ella sabía bien que eso no duraría mucho. Que apenas ella comenzara a hablar el se pondría a gritar y no la dejaría continuar. Así que decidió no andarse por las ramas e ir directo al tema.

"Vengo de hablar del porqué rechacé de esa manera la propuesta de Mijail…"

"No importa cariño..."

"Nada de eso Melinda. Primero lo primero; más te vale jovencita que aceptes la propuesta de ser la señora Yovanovich porque…"

"¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué debería de casarme con el por dinero como cualquier prostituta? Yo quiero amor. Y por Misha no siento nada.

La señora Granger estaba paralizada en su asiento mientras su marido y su hija discutían como nunca lo habían hecho.

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo él. "Prostituta es una palabra muy fuerte. No te estarás mordiendo la lengua respecto a lo que haces con tu amiguito Krum?"

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" Dijo por primera vez con nerviosismo. La habían pillado en la movida.

"Ayer escuché los rumores de tus vecinos, sobre un hombre que llega a tu casa en las noches, y se va todas las mañanas antes de que lo vean. Pero que hacen un escándalo de cerdos, y las noches que él no se queda en tu casa, tú no llegas a dormir, seguramente por ir con él. ¡Y niégame que ése hombre no es Viktor Krum!"

La señora Granger se tapó la boca con las manos. Ella ignoraba tal información.

Pero Hermione se llenó de valor y respondió.

"Sí, es verdad. Y ese hombre sí es Viktor"

En realidad Aaron Granger nunca había creído aquello, solo quería sacarlo a relucir delante de su madre para herirla un poco. Pero jamás se imaginó que fuera verdad.

Miro a su hija como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, con los ojos saliéndosele de las cuencas y a su vez llenos de lágrimas.

Y por primera vez en su vida, alzó la mano para que éste llegara a la mejilla de su primogénita.

Pero a medio camino, algo duro como un tronco lo detuvo.

La mano de Viktor surgió de la nada y presionó la suya tan fuerte que creyó que se la iría a romper.

Viktor miro a su suegro a los ojos venenosamente. Mientras las dos mujeres lloraban abrazadas.

Ahora ya no le parecía divertido aquello al buscador.

Y después lo soltó como algo muy natural, sin darse cuenta, hasta mucho después de que ambos se fueran de aquella casa.

"¡De mi cuenta corre que nadie le toque un solo pelo a mi esposa ni a mi hijo!" dijo aquello con voz de trueno, y profundísima, que invadió la casa entera y se quedó después de mucho rato en los oídos de los señores Granger. Que quedaron traumatizados.

Incluso Hermione se espantó un poco. Jamás lo había escuchado así.

La señora Granger se echó a llorar. (Nadie nunca supo si era por alegría o tristeza)

Y Aaron, fue hacia su habitación. Para no salir de ahí en 4 largos meses.

"Vas a tener un hermano querida. Y es extraño que tu hermano y tu hijo serán de la misma edad"

Hermione y Viktor se dejaron caer en el sofá, absortos por la repentina revelación de Melinda.

"¿Después de tantos años?" Se atrevió a decir Hermione.

Melinda simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno. Menos mal. Así si tiene un hijo varón verá cumplidos todos sus deseos y ya no se avergonzará de tener una hija como yo."

"No digas eso. Tu padre no se avergüenza. Solo está preocupado por ti…."

"No madre. No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo por que ya no me lo trago. Vi la mirada que me lanzó, como si fuera un trapo sucio. Menos mal que tendrá otro hijito que tal vez pueda no ser un mago y a mí me deje en paz de una vez…. Viktor vámonos…"

"¿A dónde van?"

A Hermione se le bajó el enojo de golpe al ver el rostro de su madre. Mentiría si dijera que ella no había sido buena con ella, atenta, generosa y comprensiva. Bajó el tono de su voz y la tomo de las manos.

"Vamos a Londres. Ya no podemos trabajar aquí. Ninguno de los dos. Gracias al marido de tu hermana y su hijo loco… Te quiero mucho mamá, cuídate bien y por favor avísame en cuanto nazca mi hermano ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?"

"Dos meses y medio"

"Yo uno. Mi hermano será mayor."

Se dieron el abrazo más largo de sus vidas. Como si no hubiera un mañana para alguna de ellas. Y de cierta manera, así era.

Lloraron en silencio. E incluso Melinda abrazó también a Viktor y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"Por favor. Cuídala muy bien."

"Desde luego."

Viajaron con toda la familia de Viktor hacia Londres. Y tuvieron que hacerlo del modo muggle, por avión. Ya que aparecerse en estado de embarazo peligroso no era recomendable.

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo cuando Viktor les informó su medio de transporte. Pero nadie protestó.

"¿Qué dijeron tus padres, querida" Preguntó la señora Krum.

"Lo que esperábamos. Y una sorpresa adicional: Tendré un hermano".

Todos en la sala de estar. Salvo Viktor, se quedaron en estado de shock. Nadie hablo durante el resto de la noche, y se preguntaban si aquello había sido en broma. ¿Qué edad tendría su madre? ¿Unos cuarenta y tantos?

Ambos eran embarazos riesgosos. Pero todos sabían que el de Hermione lo era aún más.

No hacían comentarios en su presencia. Pero entre ellos debatían la mejor manera de ayudar a Viktor a reponerse cuando ella muriera. No les parecía nada fácil, pero lo intentarían con todas sus fuerzas.

Al viajar en el avión, todos salvo ella se quedaron dormidos. Estaba pensando en Harry, Ginny, y sí, también un poco en Ron. Se preguntaba como estarían y si la extrañaban tanto como ella a ellos.

Miraba a la ventana, hacia las nubes y recordaba a Buckbeack, llevándolos a ella, a Harry y a Sirius en su lomo. No se podía quejar. Había tenido una buena vida llena de aventuras.

Compraron una casa, o más bien dicho mansión enorme en un terreno de colinas y como Hermione se enteró más tarde. Aquel lugar ya había sido previamente mandado a construir por Viktor desde que se casaron a escondidas;

Había sido perfecto. Íntimo, solo ellos dos y el juez. Que tras murmurar rápidamente unas palabras los declaró marido y mujer y les pidió firmar un pedazo de papel.

Después de aquello celebraron en grande. Como era de esperarse.

Habían pasado apenas seis meses desde entonces y ahí estaba ella. Delante de su casi castillo perfecto y con un embarazo de un mes que aun no era evidente.

En una semana su cuñada planeo toda la "boda" e invito a todos los magos de todo Londres. Sin excepción. Y como la recepción; el gran castillo de la pareja. Que opacaba a cualquier otra mansión de magos tenebrosos antiguos.

Incluso mucho más majestuosa que la mansión Yovanovich y Malfoy en sus mejores tiempos.

El jardín era un terreno circular lleno de plantas y flores y un lindo pasillo con alfombra de terciopelo roja por donde caminaría la novia.

Su vestido era precioso. Y cada mas mínimo detalle había sido planificado con sumo cuidado.

Todo era realmente hermoso.

El gran día llego y como era de esperarse todos los Weasleys acudieron a su boda. Salvo Ron. Incluso Draco Malfoy llegó un poco tarde, pero ahí estaba.

Ningún Yovanovich fue invitado.

Pero todos los magos, hacían notar su sorpresa ante ese matrimonio. Pues nadie estaba enterado de que si quiera ellos dos tuviesen una relación todavía aparte del amor de verano de hacia tantos años.

Bailaron y bebieron. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien.

De repente, acudieron diez aurores que llevaban arrastrando a alguien. Tapándole la cabeza con una cobijia. Y llamaron a los nuevos señores Krum. Para hablar con ellos en privado.

Aquello causo un poco de escándalo, pero tras unos minutos todos se relajaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

"Señora Krum." Dijo el auror más delgado de todos (que convenientemente era Harry). "Lamentamos interrumpir su gran celebración así, pero hemos encontrado a alguien espiándola y creímos que puede no tener buenas intenciones. ¿Lo reconoces?"

Le quitó la tela de la cara y Hermione pudo ver a su primo Nikolay, con los ojos encendidos. Y un aspecto para nada sano.

Le quitó la mordaza de la boca y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a celebrar una boda cuando mi hermano está sufriendo por ti?"

"¿Misha? Él ya está grandecito, no necesita de mí…"

"Pero tú lo ilusionaste. Y luego lo botaste como un perro delante de todos. Y resulta que ya hasta te casaste con otro hombre. Pensé que eras diferente…"

"Y yo te creí más inteligente Niko. Yo no lo ilusioné, tu santo padre lo hizo. ¿Acaso no te dije yo alguna vez que nunca tendría nada con él? Ellos trataron de forzar las cosas. Por eso tuve que huir y hacer este teatrito. Yo ya estaba casada Niko. Desde hacia tiempo. Esto es solo para hacerlo oficial. O más bien público. Y lo hago ahora y lo hice así, a escondidas porque entre mi padre y el tuyo no podía divulgar nada acerca de Viktor y yo. Vladimir me amenazó, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?".

Niko, dándose cuenta de su error, se echó a llorar.

"Es que estamos todos en casa muy desesperados. Misha no aparece por ningún lado. Y creemos que se suicidó."

"Descuida, Misha no haría eso. No tiene los huevos para siquiera intentarlo." Dijo Viktor.

Hermione volvió a la boda tratando de sacar su mejor sonrisa. Y al acabarse la celebración todos los felicitaron por lo exquisita que estuvo la cena y lo hermoso de la decoración.

Su cuñada estaba que no cabía en sí del orgullo.

Pero Hermione lloró toda la noche. Pensando en Mijail.

Viktor la abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba el pelo y la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero por primera vez. Sus caricias no lograron apagar su llanto.

Los meses transcurrían, y en vez de ir a trabajar como ella habría deseado. Tenía que quedarse en cama, mientras su vientre crecía cada vez más, y limitarse a atender su trabajo con el ministerio vía lechuza.

Estaba en el departamento de las criaturas mágicas y Viktor había vuelto al Quidditch. Esta vez para el equipo de Gran Bretaña.

Su bebé sería un niño. Y se llamaría Viktor Herman Krum.

Era bastante aburrido estar acostada todo el día. Y más aún llena de animagos alrededor hostigándola y preguntándole que si se sentía bien a cada tres minutos.

También porque en algunos aspectos y clausulas su trabajo era algo tedioso y como ella no podía salir a inspeccionar por si misma tuvo que conseguirse un asistente para que la ayudara en ello. Que convenientemente era Draco Malfoy.


End file.
